S O M B R A S
by Maya Mithrandir
Summary: Edward pretende cumprir sua promessa: a última experiência humana de Bella. Porém, Edward começa a se comportar de maneira estranha e perigosa. Com os Cullen, Bella descobre que o autocontrole, finalmente, cobrou um preço. E pode ser fatal. Completa.
1. DIAMANTES

**Título da Fanfic** - **Sombras**

**Classificação –** K+ - com alteração notificada nos capítulos.

**Linha do Tempo** – Após livro Eclipse, terceiro livro da saga Twilight (Crepúsculo, no Brasil). Existem spoilers nessa fic, mas pretendo fazer menções que dêem sentido a história, sem me detalhar em cenas do livro para não estragar a surpresa de quem ainda não leu.

**Personagens Principais – **Bella (humana, na primeira parte). Edward, Alice, Emmet e Jasper Cullen, Jacob Black.

**Disclaimer - **Os personagens não me pertencem, nenhunzinho deles, infelizmente. São de autoria de Stephanie Meyer. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.

**Sinopse - **Edward pretende cumprir sua promessa, a última experiência humana de Bella. Porém, Edward começa a se comportar de maneira estranha e perigosa. Junto com os Cullen, Bella descobre que o autocontrole de seu amado, finalmente, cobrou um preço. E pode ser alto demais, para todos eles.

* * *

/\:...S O M B R A S.../\

* * *

**Edward pareceu respirar fundo, e então deu um passo dentro da luz brilhante do sol da tarde.**

**Edward na luz do sol era chocante. eu não conseguia me acostumar com isso, mesmo tendo passado a tarde inteira olhando pra ele. A pele dele, a despeito de uma leve ruborescência pela caçada de ontem, estava literalmente brilhando, como se milhões de pequenos diamantes estivessem cravados em sua superfície. Ele ficou completemente rígido na grama, sua camisa aberta deixava seu peito esculpido, incandescente aparecer, seus braços incandescentes estavam nús. Suas pálpebras brilhantes e pálidas da cor de lavanda estavam fechadas, apesar dele não estar dormindo. A estátua perfeita, talhada em alguma pedra desconhecida, suave como o mármore, e brilhante como o cristal.**

**_Confissões, Twiligth - Crepúsculo, livro I._**

**_

* * *

_****DIAMANTE**

* * *

Forks, Washington.

O dia anterior ao casamento ergueu-se com nuvens claras ocultando apenas parcialmente um sol tímido, com raios lentos e preguiçosos, como se o astro Rei quisesse se fazer presente e se auto-convidava para a festa.

Bella fitou o céu com uma expressão desolada. Era justamente o que ela não precisava. Circular por Forks sem a presença de Edward (visto que ela não poderia circular com um verdadeiro diamante pela cidade!) sendo abordada por todos aqueles que receberam o formal convite de casamento. Dar o aval para Alice tinha sido um ato extremo de amor a família Cullen, mas vez ou outra, o pânico apertava a garganta de Bella ao receber dezenas de confirmações para a grande data.

Bella apertou os lábios com força, mais uma vez, se arrependendo por não ter aceitado a proposta de Edward. Como se a lembrança ganhasse vida, um sopro resvalou em seu pescoço e Bella se voltou, lentamente, sentindo arrepios contínuos que nada tinha a ver com frio.

-- Edward... – suspirou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. – Vamos ficar aqui, o dia inteiro, até o sol ir embora.

O riso baixo dele moveu o corpo esguio e frio balançando os dois.

-- Você quer dizer... "eu não autorizei o sol se abrir hoje?" – desdenhou Edward, uma pitada de sorriso se desfazendo em cada palavra sobre o ombro de Bella.

O som melódico da voz dele causou um curto-circuito mental por alguns instantes. Bella suspirou e se afastou, descendo os calcanhares. Era sempre assim, e Bella duvidava que a eternidade mudasse algo. Quando seus olhos pousaram no rosto dele, Bella conteve o fôlego, atordoada pela beleza daquele rosto pálido, os cílios escuros causando sombras na pele de abalastro e a emoção profunda que emanava da íris líquida, dourada como o sol acima das nuvens.

O sorriso torto ergueu os lábios cheios dele.

-- Respire, Bella. – lembrou Edward.

Bella exalou o ar e desceu as mãos lentamente até repousar no peito dele.

-- Você vai provar o vestido? – o gemido de lamento de Bella provocou outro sorriso enviesado em Edward, ele apanhou uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos, brincando com os fios macios antes de prosseguir. – Será a última vez, Bella. Em breve, tudo estará terminado... – com a voz controlada, observou. – Sinto muito por isso.

-- Não a última vez. – replicou BElla, erguendo o rosto. Sua contrariedade expressa, pensando na atenção de toda Forks voltada para ela no dia seguinte. Imediatamente, ela lamentou as palavras ao ver o olhar de Edward se apagando. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força. – Desculpe, não é o casamento... – as sobrancelhas dele se ergueram e Bella recuperou o fio da meada. – Quer dizer, é, em parte. Droga.

Edward tocou no lábio inferior dela com gentileza. Seus olhos dourados cintilaram prendendo-a no magnetismo daquela força natural e ele deslizou o indicador pela linha do maxilar, deixando a pele de Bella ouriçada com o toque.

-- O que está perturbando você? – perguntou, baixinho.

Bella exalou o ar mais uma vez. Era mesmo uma droga que não conseguisse ficar perto dele sem seu cérebro virar geléia. Forçou os pensamentos para longe do corpo, do toque macio da massagem circular deixar sua face e continuar no pescoço.

-- Nada, só a possibilidade de ter a cidade inteira me olhando na entrada da igreja. – o nariz de Bella se franziu e ela arregalou os olhos, horrorizada com o que imaginava na própria mente. – Na Igreja! Ah, Edward, do jeito que sou, provavelmente, vou tropeçar no vestido e cair de quatro aos seus pés na frente de todos...

O riso de Edward a surpreendeu, tilintando como sinos. Seus ouvidos apreenderam o som com a sensação de uma chuva morna e acolhedora, Bella se recostou mais contra ele, derretendo-se um pouco. O corpo dele se balançou e gingou, puxando-a pela cintura em um abraço reconfortante.

-- Eu não permitirei, Bella. Estarei lá, lembra?

-- Edward?

O tom urgente na voz de Bella trouxe a seriedade para a face dele. Bella sentiu o coração se partir com a preocupação absoluta que toldou os olhos dourados. Ela parecia ter nascido apenas para causar preocupação. Ainda zonza com o efeito que ele causava, Bella gaguejou.

-- Promete que não vai olhar para mim... Quando eu...entrar?

Edward arredondou os olhos em completa surpresa. Teria sido menos chocante se Bella houvesse pedido para servir sangue no lugar de vinho na festa de casamento.

-- Por que? - questionou, o tom de voz uniforme, monótono.

A mudança na voz dele provocou uma mordida de culpa em Bella. Ela se apressou a explicar.

-- É que... bem, eu fico tonta quando olho para você. – Bella torceu a boca e deu de ombros. – Tudo bem, eu já sou atrapalhada naturalmente, mas... eu pensei que você poderia considerar, sabe... – o sorriso voltou aos lábios dele e Bella suspirou, aliviada. – Não se aborreça se eu demorar a encará-lo... oohhh.

Edward a puxou para seu colo tão rápido que Bella ouviu o cérebro emitir um _claque_ ao se chocar dentro do crânio. A sensação de ser lançada em queda livre desapareceu rápido, sendo substituída por um torpor letárgico, os lábios cheios espalhando trilhas geladas em seu pescoço. O hálito frio e doce escorrendo da sua pele e entrando em sua boca, antes que suas línguas se tocassem. Seu corpo emanava calor em resposta a Edward e sem perceber, ela já agia naturalmente, seus dedos se atrapalhando nos botões da camisa, encontrando freneticamente, um espaço para tocá-lo.

Como esperado Edward foi o primeiro a se afastar. Seus olhos cintilaram.

-- Eu prometo, Bella. – ele afastou a mecha que caíra no rosto dela e ajuntou, solícito – E prometo segurá-la, se cair. Você nunca vai cair perto de mim.

Bella não respondeu. Sua pele ainda estava formigando e sua cabeça girava, leve e sem oxigênio. Talvez por isso, Bella demorou a perceber a mudança no rosto de Edward. Sua face pálida se contorceu por instantes, como atingido por uma dor súbita. Edward se retesou e a respiração uniforme ficou em silêncio.

-- O que foi? – a mente Bella clareou subitamente, atordoada com a expressão confusa na face dele. Quase se desequilibrou quando Edward se ergueu da cama, colocando-a sobre os próprios pés, mas em um gesto felino, logo ele a trouxe de volta para o círculo de seus braços.

Os olhos dourados foram tragados por um negro profundo e intenso. A fronte ganhou linhas de concentração, maculando a pele marmórea e perfeita. Seus olhos ardiam em confusão e receio. Pela primeira vez, Bella notou que Edward estremecia junto a si.

-- Por favor, Edward, o que aconteceu?! – ela notou que estava quase gritando, esquecendo-se de Charlie no andar de baixo. Seu coração batia freneticamente agora, sem que ela pudesse se livrar da impressão horrível que estavam sendo observados.

Durante todo o tempo. O ar de Bella sumiu dos pulmões e ela ofegou surpresa quando Edward se afastou, sem equilíbrio e cambaleante até a janela.

Bella sequer pensou, correu até ele e machucou os dedos ao afundá-los contra a textura fria da pele dele, abraçando-a com toda a sua força pelas costas.

Edward tornou a se retesar e um rosnado baixo ecoou do peito dele. Ele se voltou, rápido e estranhamente leve, afastando suas mãos com facilidade.

-- Preciso ir. – falou, o tom controlado e uniforme mais uma vez presente. Contudo, seus olhos continuavam escurecidos, com ondas flamejantes de raiva ao redor da íris negra. – Alice virá te buscar.

-- Edward, conte-me o que você ouviu! – exigiu Bella, amedrontada com aquela mudança súbita, já decidida a não deixar que ele saísse sem uma resposta.

O rosto de Edward se distendeu e ele virou o rosto, como se estivesse ouvindo algo muito distante. Piscou várias vezes confuso, encarando Bella com uma espécie de choque, a surpresa nublou a raiva por alguns instantes.

-- Eu responderei depois, Bella. – sua voz tornou a soar melódica, reconfortante. – Você não pode me reter. Preciso ir. Alice virá buscá-la.

O efeito daquelas palavras não poderiam ter sido outro. Bella saltou da própria pele de susto e seus dedos se fecharam ao redor da camisa entreaberta.

-- VocÊ me ouviu? OUVIU O QUE EU PENSEI?

A expressão de Edward era uma mistura de prazer, choque e horror, trazendo a resposta silenciosa a pergunta dela.

-- Como? – perguntou Bella, num lamento.

Edward fechou os olhos e emitiu um gemido de dor, como em um lamento. Bella tornou a se sobressaltar com aquilo e outro rosnado baixo ecoou do peito dele.

-- Depois, Bella. – proferiu, sério.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, Edward se afastou, o maxilar tenso formando uma linha dura em seu rosto, aumentando a ferocidade que emanava dele e irradiando uma beleza primitiva que roubou novamente seu fôlego.

De alguma forma, algo parecia ter modificado o equilíbrio entre eles em poucos segundos. Bella sentiu desesperadamente, a necessidade de pular aquele dia, de já estar enlaçada a Edward para sempre. Forte o suficiente para lutar junto com ele, e não ser mais deixada para trás.

Os punhos de Edward se apertaram com tanta força que Bella ouviu ossos estalando, os tendões proeminentes em linhas de uma brancura surpreendente na pele já alva. Porém, seus olhos tornaram a cintilar, cheios de fogo e ternura.

-- Eu também, Bella. – respondeu Edward, mais uma vez, aos pensamentos de Bella. Ele parecia tão confuso quanto ela, mas se afastou para a janela decido. Soprou, num fio de voz. – Tente não se machucar na minha ausência. Te amo.

-- Eu ...- Bella emudeceu. Em um movimento fluído, silencioso, Edward já tinha partido. – Também.

O barulho insistente do celular recuperou Bella do seu estado catatônico. Alguém tinha jogado seu cérebro na vala dos incapazes. Bella viu o numero familiar e agarrou o aparelho como se dele dependesse sua própria vida.

-- Alice!! – o nome da vampira encheu seu corpo de alívio.

_-- Não saia daí, eu já estou chegando!_

-- Edward acabou de sair...

Alice cortou a frase de Bella, apressada e frenética. Bella sabia que Alice já sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido e não tinha tempo para rodeios. Apesar de adorar planejamentos e festas, Alice era bastante objetiva quando se tratava da segurança dos irmãos.

Um arrepio gelado percorreu as costas de Bella. Segurança dos irmãos? No que estava pensando?

_-- Eu sei, eu sei! – a voz frenética de Alice atropelou os pensamentos incoerentes de Bella. – Eu preciso alcançá-lo, mas você não pode ficar sozinha..._

-- Tudo bem. – concordou Bella, rapidamente. Odiava ver a futura cunhada tão agoniada com a sua segurança e na verdade, ela não queria ficar sozinha. Queria descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Edward.

O gemido de Alice fez Bella saltar e quase derrubar o aparelho.

-- O que? O que?

_-- Ah... Edward... – Alice ofegou e assumiu um tom sério, típico de general. – Espere por mim, Bella e feche a janela. Seja lá o que fizer, não permita que ninguém entre, Bella._

Bella contraiu o punho, uma bola de gelo caiu no seu estômago. Aquela conversa estava se tornando muito familiar.

-- Evitar como, Alice? – sua voz exaltava frustração – Tem mais algum vampiro atrás de mim? – seu tom aumentou, cheio de medo. – Amanhã é meu casamento, droga!

A voz de Alice ressoou inexpressiva.

_-- Você não tem como evitar, mas pode não permitir, entendeu Bella?_

-- Não! – respondeu, a súbita tensão dos últimos meses quase estava sendo caçada por um exército de vampiros explodiu na garganta de Bella. Ela sentiu algo úmido contra o rosto e afastou, com raiva. Para variar, já estava chorando. – Alice, por favor, me responda... Edward está bem?

O silêncio encheu Bella de esperanças. O dom de Alice Cullen vinha de ver o futuro e geralmente, Alice entrava numa espécie de estupor catatônico, enquanto as imagens vinham para sua mente, desenhando possibilidades do futuro.

_-- Não permita que ninguém entre, Bella. – repetiu Alice, encerrando o assunto. – Estou indo para aí. Não saia de casa!_

-- Eu... – Bella arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o barulho da ligação sendo interrompida. Seu coração latejava dolorosamente nos ouvidos e ela deixou o aparelho inerte, sentindo o corpo responder a angustia que dominava sua alma. – Ela não respondeu... – murmurou, em pânico... – Ela não respondeu minha pergunta.

Bella deixou que os pensamentos se chocassem de maneira incoerente no seu cérebro, céleres, confusas. Sua garganta e o coração ardiam _literalmente_ de medo. A visão de Edward cintilando contra o sol, a pele brilhando com mil diamantes, prestes a romper o acordo com os Volturi, caminhando para a morte.

O baque do celular despertou Bella do delírio e ela se abaixou para apanhá-lo, xingando a si própria. Seria ótimo se danificasse o celular e não pudesse falar com Alice.

E então, uma sombra escorreu da janela para dentro do seu quarto. E Bella não conseguiu identificar sua origem, o perfil do lado de fora cintilando com uma beleza insuportável, cravejada por um brilho perolado como mil estrelas percorrendo uma pele imortal.

Não estava mais sozinha.

/\:...C O N T I N U A .../\

**Não preciso de sangue, só de reviews!!**

**Deixe um recadinho se está gostando da história!! É minha primeira fic de Twilight!**

**Bjs.**


	2. CIÚMES

Meus agradecimentos de todo coração aos reviews identificados e anônimos. Foram de grande incentivo para continuar. Beijos especiais para Lari, Elene, Skullcrusher e para minha amiga Sadie Sil. Espero que eu não esteja estragando as surpresas do livro para você, Sadie e que ao contrário, te inspire a ler todas os livros da S. Meyer!

Obrigada pelos recadinhos e pelo apoio.

* * *

"**Você está se preocupando com as coisas erradas, Bella. Confie em mim - nenhum de nós corre risco. Você já tem coisas de mais com as quais se estressar; não adicione isso tudo á preocupações desnecessárias. Me ouça!", **_**ele**_** (Jasper) ordenou quando eu desviei o olhar. "Nossa família é forte. Nosso único medo é perder você".**

"**Mas porque vocês deveriam..."**

**Dessa vez foi Alice que interrompeu , tocando minha bochecha com seus dedos frios.**

"**Já faz um século que Edward está sozinho. Agora ele encontrou você. Você não consegue ver as diferenças que nós vemos, nós que temos estado com ele há tanto tempo. Você acha que algum de nós vai querer olhar nos olhos dele pelos próximos cem anos se ele perder você?"**

_**Impaciência, Twiligth – Crepúsculo, livro I**_

* * *

**/\...:C I Ú M E S:.../\**

* * *

Dizer que seu coração havia despencado era pouco. Seu coração batia tão loucamente que uma dor atravessou seu peito, como se em poucos segundos, ele já não conhecesse o ritmo certo e forçasse o fluxo sanguíneo na direção contrária.

Os olhos de Bella estavam arregalados de estupor, sequer podia piscar. Todo seu corpo reclamava em ondas de dor profundas e sua cabeça começou a girar pela falta de oxigênio.

O raio do sol foi encoberto por uma nuvem cinzenta, típica do tempo natural em Forks. Ainda abaixada no tapete, o celular entre os dedos abertos e separados no chão, Bella teve a visão de si própria, encurvada como um animal, os músculos retesados, pronto para saltar e fugir.

O tal instinto de preservação que Edward tanto falava estava mostrando a Bella que existia. Contudo, Bella ainda não conseguia sair do lugar, mesmo quando a sombra se deslocou, inclinando-se até que seus olhos ficassem visíveis pela entrada da janela.

Imediatamente, o corpo inteiro de Bella gritou em protesto, sua mente projetou a fuga. Ela abriria a porta, correia escadas abaixo e, de alguma forma, estaria a salvo. Mas sua própria consciência disse que estava errada, sequer teria tempo de se erguer.

Por isso, suspendeu os cílios, lutando para piscar e limpar os olhos que já estavam embaçados com a posição estática.

-- Isabella... – a voz da sombra ecoou para dentro do quarto. Profunda e ritmada, se desdobrando como veludo até a figura encurvada no chão. Ao não ter resposta, a voz repetiu, quase com dúvida. – Isabella?

Bella não conseguia definir o que acontecia na sua mente. Seu corpo não parecia obedece-la. Ergueu-se devagar, como testando se a sombra pularia sobre ela se movesse seu corpo muito depressa. Minutos inteiros que pareceram durar horas foi o tempo que Bella precisou para ficar em pé. Aquela sensação de estar com o fluxo sanguíneo ao contrário retornou a Bella e ela estremeceu.

Tão logo se pôs em pé, caminhou até a janela. Seus olhos estavam embaçados ainda, a sombra foi se tornando mais nítida conforme se aproximava. Seu senso de preservação, que antes gritava para fugir estava sendo sufocado.

-- Isabella. – seu nome ecoou com doçura e malícia, cheia de satisfação.

Bella hesitou próxima a janela. O aroma que vinha era atordoante, doce como canela e apimentado ao adentrar suas narinas, despertando sinais de fogo na sua pele.

-- Posso entrar, Isabella? – repetiu a voz, torturando cada fibra do seu ser com aquele tom aveludado.

-- Hummm... – Bella ofegou, maneando a cabeça para os lados para limpar a mente. As palavras de Alice retornaram a sua memória e Bella apertou os punhos com força, lutando contra a afirmativa que escorregou para a sua boca. -- Er... não.

Ainda assim, Bella deu mais um passo em frente, sem entender como fazia aquilo. A estátua perfeita ainda parada lá, inclinada na sua direção, os dedos longos e brancos segurando a janela, um sorriso irônico pendurado em lábios vistosos, vermelhos e cheio de malícia.

-- Posso entrar, Isabella... – insistiu a voz, doce e picante.

Bella tornou a forçar a mente contra aquela imagem. A pele branca e imaculada, as linhas perfeitas, órbitas escuras que cintilavam com fogo, coroadas por um halo vermelho. Bella apertou os punhos com força e reprimiu um gemido de dor quando o diamante do anel de noivado cortou sua palma.

A figura se retesou e um rosnado longo e ferino se alongou para dentro do quarto. Em um segundo, sua cabeça explodiu com pensamentos incoerentes e Bella viu um objeto de metal rodopiando aos seus pés. Algo curvilíneo e gracioso saltou a sua frente, e outro rosnado, afiado e aterrorizante partiu dali.

Seus joelhos viraram geléia e Bella caiu no chão. Levou alguns instantes para Bella distinguir Alice ao seu lado.

-- Você está ferida! – exclamou Alice, deslocando-se com graça e rapidez pelo quarto, jogando um tecido na direção de Bella. Sua face estonteante contorcida com o cheiro de sangue.

Bella apanhou o tecido e enrolou a mão machucada. Ao reconhecer o tecido, gemeu de insatisfação.

-- Droga, Alice, eu gostava dessa blusa.

-- Você gostava dessa blusa? – repetiu Alice, ajudando-a se levantar. Seu rosto bonito se contraiu, desaprovando. Enfim, ao ver o ar apatetado da cunhada, os ombros de Alice relaxaram e ela piscou, entusiasmada – Você resistiu!

Alguma coisa retirava manchas de sangue das roupas. Bella sabia porque vivia se machucando desde o nascimento e sua mente percorria os produtos possíveis para salvar aquela peça. O som satisfeito da voz de Alice a trouxe de volta da lavanderia.

-- Hã?

-- Bella. – a ruga de preocupação franziu a testa de Alice, tornando-a ainda mais bonita.

-- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Bella, apalermada. Fisgadas de dor saltaram da palma machucada e ela torceu o nariz. – Ainda bem que eu estava usando o anel! – o assombro finalmente se chocou contra Bella e ela saltou, assustando Alice. – Eu quase o deixei entrar!! Alice, se não fosse o anel de Edward, eu... – Bella abriu a boca e esfregou o rosto com a palma da mão boa. – Eu ...

Alice ficou em silêncio compreendendo muito mais do que fora dito. Levou alguns segundos até que a opressão e o medo se dissipassem em uma sensação agradável.

Bella enrolou a língua, grogue. A mudança de emoções a deixou tonta.

-- Jasper está aqui? – perguntou, sabendo que somente o Cullen capaz de equilibrar as emoções poderia restaurar sua sanidade.

-- Está, ele veio comigo. – Alice foi até a janela e desceu o vidro cuidadosamente, espiando todas as direções. Apertou os olhos, intrigada, antes de voltar a fitar Bella. – Vamos para casa, ok?

Bella ainda estava se sentindo lesada. Limpou a garganta e falou alto.

-- Ei, Jasper, maneira um pouco!

"Foi mal, Bella!", gritou Jasper em retorno. Provavelmente, ele estava no andar de baixo. A lassidão que a deixava sonolenta diminuiu um pouco e Bella encarou Alice preocupada. Não precisava ler sua mente para saber o motivo.

-- Charlie foi trabalhar. – seu tom soou despretencioso. Bella imaginou que houvesse algo por trás daquela frase.

-- Você sabe o que aconteceu?

Alice maneou a cabeça em negativa, em um segundo, deslocou-se com fluidez pelo quarto, como se estivesse dançando. Uma pequena maleta ficou pronta antes que Bella tivesse se dado conta.

-- Não tenho certeza. – Alice hesitou, estudando o rosto pálido de Bella antes de afirmar, lentamente. – É algo que tenho hum...visto, fragmentos, mas não fazem o menor sentido... – os ombros de Alice se soltaram e ela torceu o rosto como se quisesse capturar uma imagem que lhe fugia. Suspirou, exasperada. – Não adianta, eu preciso falar com Carlisle. E você vem junto.

Bella fitou a mão enfaixada e tocou o anel com a outra mão, numa espécie de carícia. O casamento voltou a assombrar seus planos imediatos e uma urgência frenética tomou conta dela.

-- Não, não... Eu tenho mil coisas para fazer hoje, Alice! – Bella chutou algo para longe e com o barulho, reparou que era a fechadura da porta. Choramingou – Charlie vai pensar que fomos assaltados e fui seqüestrada!

Alice encolheu os ombros ainda mais, parecendo uma boneca frágil de porcelana.

-- Desculpe, você estava gritando. Eu vou consertar. – Alice apanhou a maleta e segurou o punho de Bella, levando-a com facilidade para a porta. – Nada vai atrapalhar seu casamento, eu prometo, mas preciso falar com Carlisle e Edward quer ter certeza que você vai ficar bem. – as duas já estavam descendo as escadas, Alice não dava mostras de notar a resistência de Bella.

Bella tropeçou no último degrau e caiu nas costas de Alice. Com naturalidade, a pequena se voltou erguendo-a.

-- Espere, eu? Eu estava gritando? – Bella piscou furiosamente, atônita. – Eu tenho certeza que não falei nada, Alice!

-- Bella, seus gritos podiam ser ouvidos a distância. – falou Alice, aquele tom cuidadoso que ela sempre usava antes de dizer algo chocante. – Confie em mim.

-- Ah...

Bella engoliu a língua e seguiu Alice até a porta. Jasper já estava ao lado do porshe amarelo e Bella ficou feliz ao ver que Alice não tinha cumprido sua determinação anterior em devolver o presente de Edward. Não era justo mesmo, afinal, Alice e Jasper tinham feito de tudo para afastar James, o vampiro perseguidor que por pouco não a matara no ano anterior. Ela mesma não tinha sido de grande ajuda ao se lançar na direção de James tentando afastar o perigo da mãe e da família Cullen.

Após trancar a porta e seguir Alice, Bella se lembrou da estranha tradição que começava a se firmar.

Era incrível o número de vezes que sua vida corria risco.

-- É muito arriscado ser humana... – murmurou, num fio de voz. A apreensão desapareceu e Bella encarou Jasper.

Ele piscou em resposta e Bella se desmanchou em um sorriso. Era muito difícil ficar imune ao magnetismo e a sensação de bem-estar que Jasper provoca.

Alice sorriu de maneira encantadora.

-- Você triplica as estatísticas, Bella. Eu acho isso um charme.

-- Um charme como tentam me matar? – replicou Bella, sem sinal de raiva na voz. As opiniões de Alice, geralmente, eram um pouquinho extravagantes.

-- Como nunca conseguem! – exclamou Alice, esticando-se para dar um beijo no rosto de Jasper.

Ele nunca parecera tão leonino como naquele instante. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos e bagunçados, desfiados em direções diversas, uma mecha caiu em sua face e Jasper assoprou para cima, em um gesto descuidado. Ele era uma beleza estonteante com um jeito despojado e faria qualquer modelo se esconder de vergonha. Seus olhos sorriam para Bella e ela imaginou quantas mulheres perderiam a fala em Forks ao vê-lo na igreja.

Bella se acomodou suspirando alto.

-- Oi, Jasper - saudou, sentindo uma pontada estranha no coração. – Onde está Edward?

-- Na trilha. – repetiu Alice, dando a partida. A cabeça de Bella estalou sendo jogada para trás e Alice reduziu a velocidade. – Ops, desculpe. Vamos encontrá-lo mais tarde.

-- Ele não parecia estar precisando se alimentar... – comentou Bella, com uma naturalidade que vinha se tornando mais fácil com o tempo. Ponderou a questão por alguns instantes, lembrando-se como Edward havia se transformado em segundos, os olhos dourados se transformando naquelas poças escuras de raiva. – Será que tudo aquilo era...hum...fome repentina?

Alice se limitou a manter o veículo na estrada, seus reflexos eram tão rápidos que provavelmente, qualquer mochileiro veria apenas um borrão amarelo.

-- Você é horrível em mentiras, Alice. – observou Bella apertando os olhos com força em uma curva particularmente acidentada. Seu estômago deu cambalhotas e ela gemeu – Alice, por favor...

-- Eu não disse nada!

-- Até seu silêncio é comprometedor – resmungou Bella, enjoada com a velocidade.

Alice dirigia como maluca reduzindo a velocidade sempre que Bella parecia ficar um pouco mais verde que o normal quando ela dirigia. Em pouquíssimo tempo, Alice parou o porshe amarelo em frente a casa dos Cullen.

Bella levou algum tempinho para convencer o estômago a ficar quieto no lugar. Alice contraiu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o ronco baixo e familiar.

-- Você não se alimentou.

-- Não. – Bella encontrou o ar que faltava, sentindo a segurança que a casa dos Cullen lhe trazia. Jasper se deslocou para seu campo de visão.

As narinas dele se dilataram e ele cheirou o ar por alguns instantes. Trocou um olhar cheio de significado com Alice e a moça contraiu as sobrancelhas em resposta.

-- O quê?

A voz de Alice estava cheia de pesar.

-- Temos visita. – tocando os ombros de Bella com seus dedos frios, Alice avisou, com jeitinho. – Bella, não vai surtar, ta bom?

Um pouco ofendida com aquele termo, Bella deixou a cabeça pender para o lado, encarando a cunhada. Ela não surtava. Certo? Para alguém tão atrapalhada e com terrível má sorte, ela se achava bastante equilibrada.

-- É claro que não, Alice.

-- Beleza. – o sorriso se alargou no rosto da pequena e aparentemente frágil Alice.

-- Quem está aí?

-- Tânia.

Bella congelou pela segunda vez naquele dia, sem entender exatamente, porque aquele nome não a agradava. Mais uma vez, desejou que o casamento já tivesse acontecido.

O fato de Alice não parecer muito feliz com a visita também não parecia animador. Bella fitou a própria mão enfaixada considerando quando conseguiria respostas para sua pergunta, mas o episódio na sua casa se desfocou para longe dos pensamentos.

Ela desejou imensamente que Edward voltasse logo.

XXXXXXXXX

A casa dos Cullen continuava perfeita como sempre. Bella já considerava a casa deles como um dos lugares mais seguros do mundo. Sua definição fazia Edward dar aquele sorriso torto – seu sorriso favorito que, geralmente, a fazia parar de respirar.

"_Uma casa cheia de vampiros? O lugar mais seguro do mundo?"_ Seu tom era descrente, mas obviamente encantado com aquele pensamento.

Bella deu um suspiro curto percebendo que estava exasperada pelo estresse. A família de Tânia era amiga dos Cullen há muito tempo, contudo, algumas reviravoltas no passado impossibilitaram qualquer contato entre eles e Bella. Ela não havia pensado no óbvio: que seria natural estender a eles um convite formal de casamento.

Alice entregou a maleta para Jasper e ele desapareceu num piscar de olhos. Aparentemente, Alice queria prepará-la para aquele encontro. Sua voz saiu num sopro quase inaudível e Bella teve que se inclinar bastante para compreendê-la.

-- Eu mandei o convite, não poderia deixar de mandar. – anunciou Alice, em um tom de lamento. Ela franziu o cenho, enfiando a mão delgada no braço de Bella. – Mas sabia que Tânia enviaria desculpas por não comparecer.

-- Ela mudou de idéia? – Bella soprou de volta, imitando o tom conspiratório de Alice.

Ela riu baixinho e bateu os dedos no braço de Bella. O contato foi frio e reconfortante.

-- Mudou. – Alice suspirou e grunhiu entre os lábios – Ontem. – seus dentes surgiram em um sorriso repentino. – Olá, Tânia!

A boca de Bella se abriu com o comentário e não fechou mais. Até então, Rosalie, a irmã de Edward era a beldade absoluta naquela casa, mas comparada a Tânia, até mesmo Rosalie Hale era simplesmente bonita.

Tânia havia cruzado os braços, meio que a espera que Alice e Bella deixassem de falar sobre ela e com um único olhar, Bella soube que ela entendera tudo. O que haviam dito e o que não haviam falado.

-- Oi, Alice. – a voz de Tânia rolou como um ronronado felino pela sala e a vampira se deslocou com graça até as duas. Sem a menor cerimônia, Tânia beijou a face de Alice e pousou seus grandes olhos em Bella. – Você deve ser a noiva de Edward.

Bella procurou a língua, mas se percebeu incapaz de falar. Os olhos de Tânia eram espetaculares, em um formato exótico e levemente rasgado com cílios insuportavelmente longos. Tinha a íris escura, como a maior parte dos vampiros, mas havia um halo violeta ao seu redor, que realçava seus lábios cheios, realçados com um brilho no mesmo tom. Seus cabelos eram longos e terminavam em cachos suaves na altura da cintura, tão dourados que pareciam quase brancos.

-- É um prazer conhecê-la! – a voz de Tânia vibrava de entusiasmo e ela estalou um beijo frio na face de Bella. – Você é adorável.

Bella recuperou a voz, mas Alice respondeu por ela, puxando em direção a ampla e iluminada sala dos Cullen.

-- Sua presença me surpreendeu, Tânia. – falou Alice, quase arrastando Bella consigo até o sofá.

Bella ficou agradecida, seus joelhos pareciam colados um ao outro. Algo sobre Tânia ter um apreço especial por Edward no passado voltou a sua memória. Ou será que ela havia entendido mal? A expressão envergonhada de Edward e sua afirmação solene que preferia morenas se chocaram sem sentido na sua cabeça. Demorou um certo tempo até Bella notar que haviam feito uma pergunta.

-- Tânia disse que mudou de idéia no último minuto, Bella. – repetiu Alice, atenta a expressão da cunhada.

A maneira como ela olhava para Bella fez a humana sorrir. Alice só voltava dizer claramente que não era sua culpa, afinal, ela não podia ver o futuro que ainda não estava decidido. Decisões momentâneas eram caprichosas.

-- Seu sorriso é lindo. – elogiou Tânia, sentando-se com a elegância de uma atriz em filmes antigos. – Desculpe o elogio, mas... seu cheiro também é muito bom. – Tânia emitiu uma risada baixa e encolheu os ombros. – Acho que você já sabe que é um bom elogio, certo?

Os cílios longos de Tânia pareciam estar ouriçados na expectativa e Bella se apressou a tranqüilizá-la.

-- Claro, não é como se fosse me servir no jantar, certo? – gracejou, sentindo uma imediata tranqüilidade.

-- Oh, e ela ainda tem senso de humor! – Tânia abriu um sorriso espetacular e seus olhos se derramaram em uma expressão cálida e satisfeita. – Agora entendo porque Edward ... hã...bem.

Bella sentiu o choque imediato. A curiosidade foi atropelada pelos ciúmes com a interrupção da vampira. A maneira como ela disse o nome de Edward não passou desapercebido. Sua voz ficara um pouco mais suave, quente, trazendo um desconforto absurdo para seu coração. Quase como se transformasse imagens em um único nome. Porém, a pausa trouxe seus pensamentos de volta para o lugar.

-- Bem o quê? – perguntou, ríspida. Os olhos inteligentes de Alice se arregalaram um pouquinho em aviso e Bella se corrigiu, de má vontade. – O que você queria dizer, Tânia?

Jasper se recostou no batente da sala e cruzou os braços. Alice o fitou com um visível ponto de interrogação no rosto, mas Jasper não a encarou, continuou fitando Tânia com satisfação evidente.

-- Bem, que ele... preferisse não viver sem você. – o tom chocado de Tânia se reduziu em um assovio baixo e regular. – Quer dizer... Puxa! – Tânia jogou os cabelos loiros-prateados para trás, parecendo ainda mais gloriosa ao fazer isso. – Um amor assim... Edward esteve sozinho por tanto tempo.

O tom pensativo de Tânia deixou Bella um pouco mais irritada. Mais uma vez, o nome dele soava íntimo, quente nos lábios de Tânia. Bella finalmente achou a palavra que estava procurando.

Era _indecente._

-- Você está corada, Bella. – avisou Alice, mas seu olhar estava fixo em Jasper.

-- Estou com calor. – Bella foi mais rápida e arrumou seu melhor sorriso para Tânia, mas seu coração estava disparando. Teve certeza que todos estavam ouvindo as batidas frenéticas, embaladas com a repetição do nome de Edward e as cenas impossíveis que a voz de Tânia sugerira em sua mente. Sua voz saiu rouca – Fico feliz que tenha vindo para nosso casamento, Tânia.

"_Você mente mal, Bella". _Soou uma voz quente, com roucos tons de riso.

-- Ei, está quente aqui! – a voz cantante de Emmett vibrou para dentro da sala. Ele chegou atraindo a atenção de todos.

Aquilo salvou Bella de dar um grito no meio da sala. A voz! A voz que ouvira nos miseráveis meses sem Edward, a voz que buscara ouvir sempre que fazia algo estúpido, que impedia de deixar de viver sem ele. Talvez, Bella considerou, tivesse sido rude demais e Tânia resolvesse partir o pescoço dela no meio da sala dos Cullen.

A voz dele ecoou dentro da sua cabeça, intensa e docemente, tomando conta de cada parte da sua mente.

-- E então, Bella, já conheceu Tânia. – deduziu Emmett apanhando a mão de Bella e a puxando para um abraço. Era um comportamento tão atípico que até mesmo Alice sufocou uma gargalhada.

Jasper abriu outro sorriso largo e moveu os lábios silenciosamente para Alice. Desta feita, a pequena não conseguiu se controlar.

-- Perdi alguma coisa? – questionou Tânia, sem deixar seu lugar no sofá. O maxilar dela se contraiu levemente e então, ela fitou Jasper com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Isso não é necessário.

"_Ele não fez nada antes e agora resolve interferir", _tornou a voz deslizando pelos ouvidos de Bella como veludo. Ela ofegou.

-- Eu só queria ter certeza que está tudo bem. – avisou Emmett se voltando na direção de Tânia e sentando-se ao lado dela. Ele deu um sorriso irresistível, mostrando covinhas juvenis no rosto – Você topa jogar, Tânia? Eu quero você no meu time. Você quase me fez engolir o taco no último jogo. Prefiro estar ao seu lado desta vez!

Todos riram com a memória e Bella aproveitou para sossegar o coração.

Aquilo pareceu apaziguar os ânimos, só então Bella percebeu que havia se deixado levar pelos ciúmes e estava sendo terrivelmente má educada com uma amiga da família. É, agora ele resolveu intervir, pensou Bella num arroubo de frustração.

Jasper ainda parecia muito satisfeito consigo próprio e evitou de maneira proposital o rosto de Bella.

-- Eu sinto muito. – disse Bella, causando um silêncio imediato na sala. Ela se ergueu e tomou o lugar a direita de Tânia. Forçou encarar a esplendorosa loira nos olhos e disse com a maior honestidade possível. – Os amigos de Edward são meus amigos e espero que possamos ser amigas...

A face de Tânia se distendeu.

-- Uau. – exclamou Jasper, fitando um ponto vazio na sala. Pendeu a cabeça para o lado, elogiando. – Isso foi melhor do que o meu magnetismo.

-- Cale a boca, Jasper.

-- Eu não fiz nada – protestou, amuado.

-- Exato. – concluiu Emmett, longe de se importar.

O rosto de Tânia se tornou pálido de um tom tão único que Bella imaginou que seria a versão dos vampiros ao corar. A bola de gelo voltou a escorregar para dentro do seu estômago.

-- Saiba que eu não vim apenas para o casamento. – reiniciou Tânia, ignorando a cumplicidade dos irmãos. Observou Bella cuidadosamente, umedecendo os lábios cheios antes de prosseguir. – Você é perfeita para Edward, eu posso ver, contudo, não seria justo eu não ser honesta, como você foi.

Bella se sentou mais ereta ao lado de Tânia, Alice se deslocou suave, de maneira quase imperceptível ficando na linha entre Bella e Tânia. Emmett encarou Jasper atraído para a súbita surpresa do outro, esta sensação atingiu momentaneamente, todos na sala.

-- Desculpe – falou Jasper, engolindo em seco. Ele deixou o batente e entrou na sala, com a palma erguida na direção de Tânia. – Olha, nós somos amigos, mas eu não acho que isso seria _justo_ com...

-- Eu vim por Edward. – cortou Tânia, depressa. Seus olhos imensos cintilaram em uma mistura de raiva e dolorosa emoção. Ela se recompôs depressa, atenta aos rostos expressivos na sala e a badalada furiosa do coração de Bella. – Eu fiz um convite a ele, uma vez e para minha própria paz, eu preciso repeti-la. Dar uma chance a ele para mudar de idéia e para mim mesma...

-- Ai, não... – gemeu Jasper, num lamento.

-- Ele já teria ido até você, se quisesse... – anunciou Bella, suavemente. Ela não conseguia piscar, seu corpo estava amolecendo. Sua mente rodopiava depressa na íris escura da vampira e ela ofegou, quando a pacífica sensação provocada por Jasper suprimiu uma onda vermelha de ciúmes. – Eu o amo. – Bella apertou o punho com força, sem desviar o olhar. – Eu não preciso, Tânia, sou apenas humana e ele me escolheu, mas se eu precisar... Eu vou lutar por ele.

O sorriso de Tânia foi divertido, uma mistura de admiração, respeito e tenacidade cintilou em seus olhos escuros-violetas.

-- Eu aprecio isso. – seu sorriso se ergueu apenas um lado da boca, estranho. Ela se levantou suavemente. – Você realmente é perfeita... para Edward. – com um semblante misterioso, Tânia fitou Alice. – Eu não quis causar problemas, sinto muito.

Alice encarou a vampira, Tânia era mais alta do que ela, mas Bella podia ver que os lindos e inteligentes olhos de Alice apreenderam a completa atenção da outra.

-- Você foi cruel, astuta e terrivelmente generosa, Tânia. – sibilou Alice, maneando os cabelos curtos em ondas graciosas. – Não esperava nada disso de você. Eu sinto muito, mas peço que se hospede em outro lugar...

Jasper cruzou a sala e colocou a mão no ombro de Alice. Bella pensou que ele diria a pequena para reconsiderar. Com certeza, Carlisle e Esme ficariam chocados com o que acontecera ali.

-- Você é nossa amiga, mas Bella é da família. – proferiu, sério.

Emmett apanhou a mão de Bella por um breve instante, depois se ergueu, dando um beijo no rosto de Tânia.

-- O convite está de pé, Tânia. – ele se afastou um pouco e enfiou a mão nos bolsos da calça. – A gente se vê lá?

Tânia maneou a cabeça com tranqüilidade. Aparentemente, ela estava preparada para aquilo, mas um ponta de tristeza estava visível em seus grandes olhos. Bella sentiu o coração se apertar, sentindo uma absurda compaixão pela vampira, pois ela certamente teria guardado a esperança que os Cullen levasse a amizade em consideração e não a trocasse por uma simples...humana.

Aquilo se transformou em uma sensação bolhosa de alívio e gratidão. Depois de tudo que havia passado, Bella ainda se surpreendia com a incrível generosidade dos Cullen e facilidade com que haviam admitido na família.

-- Sim... – soprou Tânia, num fio de voz. Ela pendeu a cabeça para o lado, pensativa. – Você tem muita sorte Isabella Swan. Não tenha raiva de mim. – ela encarou Bella e falou com simplicidade. – Eu preciso fazer isso. Você não vai entender, mas... é para o bem de todos.

Alice revirou os olhos. Era claro que a longa amizade entre elas não pesava muito diante de alguém da família.

-- Eu... – Bella quis se levantar, mas como sabia que não conseguiria, desistiu. Não queria cair na frente de Tânia. – Não sei o que dizer.

-- Tudo bem, eu entendo... Até breve.

-- Eu acompanho você, Tânia. – ofereceu Emmett, indicando o caminho com elegância.

Com a graça característica da espécie, Tânia saiu com seus passos dançantes e desapareceu da sala.

Alice desabou ao lado de Bella.

-- Eu nem sei o que dizer, Bella. – iniciou a pequena, lamentando em voz e um olhar profundo. – Eu sinto muitíssimo.

-- Ok.

Jasper sentou-se a borda da mesa em frente as duas. Ele parecia pensativo e preocupado. De repente, virou a cabeça para Bella, encarando-a com tenacidade.

-- Não, Bella. Ela não vai fazer nada de errado no seu casamento.

-- Você também lê mentes agora, Jasper? – resmungou Bella, desanimada. Ergueu a mão e deixou cair sobre a perna. Murmurou desolada. – Eu deveria estar experimentando pela milésima vez meu vestido de casamento, ou estar passeando com Edward na floresta, correndo para as últimas preparações com você, Alice... – Alice devolveu o olhar cheio de compreensão. Bella rugiu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Agora eu só consigo me lembrar dos olhos de Tânia, da maneira ...apaixonada...ugh! – Bella fez uma careta de raiva e Jasper riu, relaxando o ambiente. - como ela disse na minha cara que quer roubar o meu marido!

Bella parou, sem fôlego, ao perceber que estava gritando.

-- Uau... Espera só o Edward saber disso – comentou Emmett fitando Bella com espanto. – Ele vai ficar frenético e compor uma sinfonia inteira!

-- Não tem graça, Emmett! – rosnou Alice. Ela arregalou os olhos e depois suspirou quando Jasper começou a rir baixinho. – Oh, não... Ele vai mesmo.

-- Hã? – Bella levantou-se de maneira abrupta, irritadíssima. – Vocês estão se divertindo com isso? Vocês viram aquela vampira? – Bella estendeu as mãos em um gesto largo. – Quem pode competir com aquilo? Alice, você notou que ela escondia alguma coisa!

Jasper encarou Emmett, ele fez um gesto negativo.

-- O quê? – gritou Bella, no auge da irritação.

-- Tânia já foi embora. Não está te ouvindo. – Emmett encolheu os ombros. – Ao menos, ela não.

-- Você fica com um cheiro interessante quando está zangada. – Jasper observou, distraído. – Mistura a lavanda com algo exótico...

A cabeça de Bella girou e ela caiu sentada no sofá de novo.

-- Pimenta. – ajudou Emmett e os dois manearam a cabeça de maneira afirmativa.

-- Calem a boca os dois. – ternamente, Alice puxou Bella para seu ombro. – Bella, querida, você não tem o que competir. Competição é para os inseguros. – ela ergueu o queixo de Bella com o indicador. – Edward te ama.

-- É, ele vai compor uma sinfonia para você – gemeu Emmett.

-- E depois, você deveria ver tudo isso como um bom sinal, sabe... – observou Alice, astutamente. – Afinal, uma...hum... fêmea não precisa avisar para outra que vai caçar o seu macho... – Alice deu uma risadinha quando a face de Bella se contraiu em resposta. – Tânia fez isso porque reconheceu o seu valor, o seu encanto e a sua força. É algo que só fazemos entre nós.

-- Animador...

-- Na verdade, é bem animador. – observou Emmett, sério. – Foi um sinal de respeito.

-- E igualdade. – anuiu Jasper, com um sorrisinho malicioso. – É bem excitante também, sabe, ver duas fêmeas lutando pelo seu território.

-- Jasper... – chamou Alice, suavemente.

-- Desculpe. – ele tornou, dando um fim ao sorriso. – É que vocês não sentiram o que eu senti. O jeito como a Tânia fala o nome do Edward. – Jasper lançou um olhar compreensivo para Bella. – Eu também ficaria irritado, se fosse com a Alice.

Aquilo provocou um sorrisinho caprichoso em Alice e amenizou o clima.

Bella fitou os três rostos de beleza estonteante e ficou grata pelo apoio deles. Sabia que nenhum deles mentiria para ela. Aquilo elevou um bocadinho o seu ânimo.

-- Agora, eu acho melhor alguém contar para Carlisle e Esmé o que aconteceu aqui – sugeriu Alice.

-- Eu também acho... – concordou Emmett parando de falar de súbito ao ver que o casal o encarava de maneira sugestiva. Resfolegou alto – Tudo bem, eu vou. Sou o mais responsável mesmo.

-- Claro! – gargalhou Jasper, com nítido descrédito.

Bella registrou as ondas quentes e agradáveis espalhadas no ambiente pela disposição de Jasper. Porém, ela sentia a ansiedade circulando no seu sangue, a espreita de tê-la livre daquela influencia pacífica. O estranho comportamento de Edward a deixara preocupada, aquela aparição em sua casa e a declaração de Tânia empurrava a bola gelo e náusea para cima da sua garganta.

Suas mãos tremeram e Bella considerou como era amargo o gosto dos ciúmes.

-- Espere, Alice... E quanto a Edward? – ela uniu as sobrancelhas parafraseando com ênfase. – Vamos falar com Carlisle, lembra?

A perfeita lisura da pele de Alice sofreu uma ligeira ruga na fronte.

-- Não sei, Bella. Eu acho que a presença de Tânia explicou muita coisa. – com um ligeiro tapinha amigável na mão de Bella, Alice se levantou suspirando. – Acho que está mais do que na hora de te contar...

O rosto de Jasper ficou nublado de confusão.

-- Contar o quê?

A face de Alice se contraiu, seus olhos escureceram tão depressa que Jasper ficou tenso. Os lábios perfeitos da vampira se uniram em uma linha fina.

-- Alice? – Bella lutou contra as palavras, empurrando-as entre os dentes. O terror encontrando o caminho entre seu coração e o cérebro. – Contar o quê?

Alice olhou para baixo e ergueu apenas os cílios na direção de Bella. Aquilo a arrepiou por completo.

-- Contar sobre Frederick.

/\...: CONTINUA :.../\

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora:**

**Atenção, menção a spoiler do II livro - Lua Nova.**

01 – Eu sei, eu também senti falta do Edward neste capítulo. Prometo que ele não ficará longe.

02 – Eu não sei como é a Tânia, apenas o que foi mencionado nos livros da S. Meyer, que é bem pouco, então, tomei a liberdade de ceder algumas características para ela. O ciúmes e a decisão da Tânia me pegaram desprevenida e, apesar de gostar do Jacob e ter alguma simpatia pelos lobisomens, eu realmente sou 1000 Edward e Bella e acho que não custa nada ela sentir um pouco na pele. Mas não se preocupem, não pretendo ir tão longe quanto a S. Meyer...

03 – Eu trabalho as idéias de forma contínua e entrelaçada, então, por favor, tenham paciência comigo. Adoro detalhes e a forma da S. Meyer de pontuar as emoções, a tensão e o clima são fantásticas! Estou lutando para chegar um pouco perto.

É isso aí! Aguardo reviews e opiniões!!

Bjinhos.


	3. PESADELOS vrs PREMONIÇÕES

**"Honestamente, Edward",eu sentí uma alegria percorrer meu corpo quando eu disse o nome dele. "Eu não consigo te acompanhar. Eu pensei que você não queria ser meu amigo."**

**"Eu disse que seria melhor se não fôssemos amigos, não que eu não queria ser."**

**"Oh, obrigada, isso esclarece tudo" Sarcasmo pesado. Eu percebí que tinha parado de caminhar de novo. Estávamos sob o teto da cafeteria agora, então eu podia olhar para o seu rosto com mais facilidade. O que certamente não ajudou muito na claridade do pensamento.**

**"Seria mais...prudente se você não fosse minha amiga", ele explicou. "Mas eu estou cansado de tentar ficar longe de você, Bella."**

**Seus olhos estavam gloriosamente intensos enquanto ele pronunciava a última frase, sua voz flamejante. Eu não conseguia lembrar de respirar.**

**"Você vai pra Seattle comigo?" ele perguntou, ainda intenso.**

**Eu ainda não conseguia falar, então só balancei a cabeça.**

**Ele sorriu brevemente, então seu rosto ficou sério.**

**"Você realmente devia ficar longe de mim", ele avisou.**

_**Convite, Twilight – Crepúsculo, livro I**_

* * *

**/\...:PESADELOS vrs PREMONIÇÕES:.../\**

Bella estava correndo, sabendo que estava sonhando e tantas vezes tropeçou, caiu e se machucou, que considerou como seria bacana não ser tão atrapalhada, ao menos no sono. Chegou a clareira, aquele ponto onde o sol mostrara como os humanos veriam Edward se ele não estivesse sempre se escondendo dos dias ensolarados.

Bella ofegou, curvada com as mãos nos joelhos. As lágrimas caíam no chão e ela sentia o coração despedaçado por aquela tragédia. Era um pecado não permitir que algo tão lindo se mostrasse a todos os olhos.

Então, o vulto familiar saiu a sua esquerda e outro a direita. Os dois cintilavam no sol, a beleza perfeita deles doíam na sua alma e mais uma vez, esquecera de respirar, ainda chocada como alguém tão comum como ela pudesse fazer parte daquele mundo.

-- Não chore mais, Isabella... – a voz profunda ecoou trazendo seu aroma inebriante, mas Bella não viu seus lábios se moverem.

-- Não chore mais, Bella... – concordou Edward, fitando-a ternamente e voltando a cantar algo melódico e indefinível, aquela melodia rápida que ele cantava para si próprio sob o sol.

O hálito dele era doce, fresco e Bella conseguiu respirar, erguer a coluna e fitar o sol. Os dois se aproximaram, simultaneamente, no mesmo passo elegante, fluído, com aquela gentileza natural de quem domina todos os elementos. Seu cérebro girava, estonteado com toda aquela beleza que era insuportável para seus olhos humanos e mais uma vez, Bella estava chorando, sentindo uma imensa compaixão por aqueles que não podiam ver o que ela via.

Ela via beleza naquele ser sobrenatural. Via sua própria alma.

Os outros só viam monstros.

Eles estavam a um metro agora. O vulto a esquerda, Edward a direita. O vulto parecia descontraído, o peso do corpo apoiado numa das pernas, aquele ar extravagante e levemente intrigado, de um anjo caído observando o mundo. Edward a fitava com seus olhos dourados nublados de tristeza e ternura, alto e imóvel como uma estátua, os cabelos de cobre açoitados pelo vento, seu rosto estava contorcido em ondas de arrependimento e Bella sabia, que se ele pudesse chorar, suas lágrimas seriam diamantes em queda livre para o chão. Edward também era a imagem de um anjo caído, mas repleto de compreensão pela sua alma humana, condoído com o final da sua existência.

-- Você pode dizer não... – insistiu Edward, seu tom uniforme alertando Bella para o controle supremo que ele fazia para não implorar ou brigar com ela.

-- Eu já me decidi. – replicou Bella, suavemente. – Há muito tempo e você sabe disso... Por favor, Edward.

-- É, Edward. – repetiu o vulto, com uma pitada de ironia. – Ela já se decidiu. Ela quer ficar com você para _sempre._

Edward ignorou o vulto, fitando Bella com seus lindos olhos de anjo caído.

-- Diga não, Bella.

Bella fechou os olhos. Ali estava o tom baixo, suplicante, como se ela estivesse arrancando uma parte dele. Bella exalou com dificuldade, confusa. Não queria que Edward sofresse.

-- Não seja tola, Isabella. - cortou o vulto e ajuntou, com simplicidade. – Ele também quer, só não admite.

Ele se moveu tão rápido que não havia outra palavra para descrever. O vulto _deslizou _para seu lado, em uma proximidade assustadoramente ágil e predadora. Bella arregalou os olhos com o choque súbito do hálito em seu rosto, o magnetismo hipnótico que ele exalava.

E igualmente ágil, Edward se moveu para seu ombro direito, o sopro doce das suas palavras embaladas na sua respiração fria.

-- Sim, eu quero. – sua confissão atraiu a atenção imediata de Bella, cortando a ligação hipnótica do vulto. – E também não quero, Bella. – ele ergueu a mão, a pele lisa e perfeita cintilando com pequenos diamantes ao sol e tocou sobre o tecido da blusa, o indicador pousado com gentileza na direção do coração. – Sua alma é sua, não me pertence.

Bella sentiu o sorriso puxando seus lábios contra a vontade. Ela estava determinada a não desistir, mas os olhos de Edward eram dourados e líquidos, cheios de amor, o indicador dele repetia o ritmo das suas batidas descontroladas.

Assim como ele, Bella faria de tudo para que não houvesse mais sofrimento.

O vulto a esquerda estalou os dentes de insatisfação, o barulho baixo de negação mesclado a pura ironia ecoou como um ronronado felino.

"_Ele é um monstro, o verdadeiro monstro Isabella"_

-- Pronto. Vocês vão começar isso de novo? – replicou o vulto, cruzando os braços e pendendo a cabeça para o lado. Seu tom foi incisivo, num choque profundo de aroma e determinação – Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo?

Bella sentiu os músculos de Edward se retesando imediatamente. Os dentes dele rangeram ecooando um barulho ameaçador. Mais uma vez, o rosnado predatório saltou do peito dele e Edward se inclinou devagar.

-- Não me provoque. – sibilou, baixinho.

-- Já provoquei – tornou o vulto, conciliatório. Deu de ombros – Estou aqui, não estou?

O vulto se inclinou também e o ar foi partido com rosnados baixos, cobrindo a visão de Bella do sol. Ela piscou, entontecida e cega com milhares de partículas de diamante furando seus olhos.

"_Você é minha, Isabella"._

Ela fechou os olhos e num gesto automático, espalmou as mãos e se interpôs entre eles. OS pêlos da sua nuca se eriçaram em um aviso de perigo eminente. Dedos gelados cobriram sua nuca e o indicador de Edward saltou de seu coração para o pescoço.

-- Ela não é sua! – vociferou Edward num volume assustador.

Bella só não caiu porque os _dois _a estavam segurando, mas achou que estava positivamente surda depois daquilo. Além de cega. Sentiu os próprios lábios se separando para um aviso, mas o ar não saiu, as palavras morreram entorpecidas na sua garganta gelada com o toque de Edward.

-- O que você vai dizer, Edward? – proferiu o vulto, cheio de sarcasmo, com um quê de triunfo. – Você prefere matá-la a permitir que eu faça a sua vontade, é isso? – a risada dele era algo pleno, que encheu os pulmões de Bella, para tragar o ar de volta, deixando-a sem fôlego. – Eu disse a você, no fundo, é o que você sempre quis, Edward...

"_Ele é um monstro"._

O medo veio, lentamente, correndo na sua direção. Cega, surda, muda. Bella ergueu os olhos, buscando, como sempre, o rosto de Edward. Ela sentiu, mais uma vez, aquela combinação de aromas que indicavam perigo. Perigo.

-- Mentira... – sussurrou Edward, seu hálito doce roçando na face de Bella, em um tom cristalino. – Eu seria capaz... - O restante do que Edward disse se perdeu numa névoa confusa e prateada. Através de um véu de brilhantes, Bella focalizou naquela visão fragmentada de luz os olhos de Edward sobre si, dourados e iluminados, transbordando de ternura.

Sem saber como, Bella conseguiu traduzir suas emoções em pensamento e seu corpo inteiro estremeceu de êxito, uma celebração de quem que espera muito por algo e finalmente, a tem ao alcance das mãos. O rosto de Edward desapareceu naquela espiral de diamantes e Bella sentiu o toque macio e gelado do rosto dele contra seu ombro, os lábios deslizando em uma carícia reverente até onde seu coração parecia saltar, a pulsação alucinada da artéria, seu sangue querendo atravessar a pele por vontade própria, fluindo com força e determinação para os lábios dele.

"_Ele é meu. Eu sou dele"._

* * *

Bella despertou com o próprio grito. Insuportavelmente alto, agudo e penetrante. O despertar não foi lento e gradual, permitindo ao cérebro a compreensão completa de onde estava.

Foi letal, porque a realidade abateu-se de maneira imediata. Por algum motivo inexplicável, Bella havia desmaiado, e deveria ter sido algo muito rápido, pois nem Alice ou Jasper conseguiram evitar sua queda. Bella sentiu o tecido macio do tapete contra os dedos e focalizou os olhos nublados nas figuras próximas ao seu corpo.

A sensação dolorosa de centenas de agulhas afiadas transpassava o seu corpo, e a ainda assim, algo semelhante ao torpor agradável do vinho em uma noite fria também percorria seu sangue.

Faces lindas, as mais belas que ela já vira a fitavam repletas de preocupação. Uma delas, a mais perfeita e adorada estava distante, com um ar tão chocado e horrorizado, que Bella se forçou a sentar-se e estendeu a mão para ele.

-- Edward...

Imóvel, Edward parecia grudado ao solo. Pela primeira vez, Bella não sentiu o deslocamento do ar, aquele movimento uniforme e gracioso, quando ele respondia de imediato ao seu chamado.

-- Alice? – o tom firme e distante de Edward percorreu o ar.

O belo rosto de Alice Cullen pendeu ligeiramente para o lado e ela apertou os olhos com uma expressão perspicaz.

-- Eu não sei, Edward... – proferiu, por fim. Estendeu a mão, com muita gentileza, tentando afastar a mão de Bella. – Tudo bem, querida, pode soltar... Já acabou.

-- O que? – Bella piscou confusa, e só quando Alice usou a força da sua espécie e ela sentiu uma pontada de dor nos dedos que Bella percebeu o que fazia.

Estava segurando o próprio pescoço, em uma atitude defensiva. Bella sentiu os olhos crescendo no rosto com o susto. Os dedos frios de Alice contra sua pele quente foram bem vindos. Só então, seu corpo registrou a diferença entre pesadelo e realidade, tremores incontroláveis assolaram seus músculos.

-- Não... – gemeu Bella, desvencilhando a mão de Alice e abraçando o próprio corpo. – Era verdade! Era verdade!

Edward exalou o ar de forma audível. Um segundo depois, ele estava ao lado de Bela, ajoelhando-se devagar, os olhos dourados vertendo ondas de preocupação.

-- Bella... não chore. – acalentou Edward, sem tocá-la, sua voz abraçando-a com tons macios de compreensão. – Foi só um pesadelo.

-- Não, Edward... foi real. – respondeu Bella, soltando o corpo com um gesto de irritação. O sentimento evaporou por completo com o sorriso guardado nas pupilas douradas de Edward. De imediato, Bella tocou o pescoço e gemeu mais uma vez, finalmente compreendendo a amplitude do que sentia. – Você tinha feito! – sua voz se quebrou - Você tinha me mordido!

-- Ah, não, não... – grunhiu Alice, levantando-se com a leveza de um lince e quase rodopiando na sala com uma energia única.

-- Você está muito... frustrada. – observou Jasper, em tom de curiosidade. – Deveria estar apavorada. Bem, _você parecia apavorada._

-- Não, não... – repetiu Alice esfregando o rosto enquanto continuava a andar exasperada de um lado para o outro.

-- Alice, não fique assim.

-- Eu não vou falar com vocês agora. – replicou Alice, saindo da sala com a força de uma bala.

Bella ignorou os dois, seus olhos voltaram, o efeito de um imã poderoso, de volta para o rosto de Edward. Agora que seus sentimentos estavam devidamente colocados de volta a sua cabeça desperta, Bella queria saber, mais do que nunca, o que havia acontecido.

Edward abriu os braços em um convite mudo. Bella se jogou contra ele, ofegando de alívio com a sensação dos músculos frios se torcendo de encontra a sua pele. Ajeitou o corpo contra ele, repousando os lábios contra seu pescoço em um pequeno beijo de agradecimento.

-- Obrigada por não me achar maluca. – soprou.

-- Não me agradeça. – devolveu Edward, afastando-a só um pouco. O sorriso torto avivou os olhos dourados dele com um súbito bom humor. – Eu _acho_ você maluca.

-- Ótimo, somos dois. – Bella riu, torcendo o nariz. O sorriso dele fazendo o coração despencar até o estômago. – E você? Não é doido de pedra?

Edward riu baixinho e deu de ombros.

-- Hei, não sou eu quem amo um vampiro. – observou deslizando o indicador pelo nariz de Bella.

-- Claro, você é muito são. É louco por uma humana.

O sorriso torto voltou para o rosto dele. Bella sentiu a cabeça rodar pela falta do oxigênio.

-- Isso, eu sou.

Jasper pigarreou.

-- Desculpe, mas eu acredito que ainda é proibido ficar se pegando na sala dos Cullen – lembrou, solene. Ele tentava, inutilmente, parecer sério. – Vocês vão acabar me deixando sem graça, sabe? Será que alguém lembra que eu capto emoções?

A mandíbula de Edward se trincou e Bella assustou com o som. Então, Edward maneou o rosto devagar, levantando Bella nos braços e piscou, sutilmente.

Jasper caiu na gargalhada fazendo com que Bella sentisse cócegas na garganta devido a quantidade de emoção que originou daquilo.

-- Brincadeirinha particular, hein? – fungou Bella, fazendo beicinho. Era o tipo de coisa estúpida para se fazer, mas pensar e raciocinar não estavam no topo das suas prioridades no momento.

Os dedos de Bella foram se aninhar confortavelmente na nuca de Edward, mexendo com os fios de cobre enquanto ele atravessava a sala.

O tiro foi certeiro. Edward virou o rosto e inclinou a cabeça, tão rápido que Bella sentiu a cabeça girar, o hálito dele alcançando sua narina e entrando na sua boca, antecipando o gosto da língua de Edward na sua. A euforia explodiu em um espasmo e Bella ouviu um pequeno rosnado felino de lamento quando os lábios deles se separaram.

Não por sua força de vontade. Sua alma ainda estava lá, virada do avesso, dentro da boca macia e fria como neve.

-- Pára de provocar, Bella. – avisou Edward, exalando o ar e desenhou um sorriso especial. – Não sou totalmente de gelo.

Bella moveu as pernas soltas no ar para cima e para baixo, e com o impulso, lascou um beijo na sua orelha. Uma brincadeira impulsiva que fez seu pulso disparar. Imediatamente, Edward a colocou no chão, gentilmente, com um olhar de aviso.

-- Estou falando sério. – e riu, quando Bella se agarrou no corrimão da escada. – Tudo bem?

-- Fiquei sem ar. – suas pernas tremiam.

Um sorriso pretensioso ganhou o rosto de Edward e ele puxou Bella pela mão, enlaçando sua cintura com a outra.

-- Isso acontece muito do meu lado. – ele recompôs a voz em um tom melódico, convidando enquanto ouvia a risada tremida de Bella - Vem, vamos dar uma volta e falar com Alice. Ela está chateada.

Bella o seguiu com o coração desembalado de alegria. Era muito bom estar com Edward, especialmente, quando ele estava tão descontraído e feliz. Sentiu uma visgada no pescoço e inconscientemente, Bella levou a mão até o local, esfregando-o com uma expressão sonhadora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parte da manhã transcorreu em um ritmo agradável em que nenhum dos dois encontrou o restante dos Cullen, andando no campo e conversando sobre a mudança deles para o Alasca. Edward contornou sabiamente as perguntas de Bella sobre o evento da manhã na sua casa, sobre Tânia e o súbito mau-humor de Alice, de maneira que Bella ficou desconfiada que Edward estava lendo seus pensamentos ininterruptamente agora.

Ao trazer em voz alta sua desconfiança, Edward a fitou com aquele olhar intenso repetindo o que já dissera inúmeras vezes. A prática de ler os pensamentos e o conhecimento que ele tinha sobre ela lhe dava inúmeras vantagens.

Após testá-lo várias vezes com pensamentos nada inocentes, Bella acreditou. Nem mesmo Edward seria capaz de ficar impassível com aquilo. Um agradável silêncio envolveu os dois e Bella notou que um tom fluído, de uma melodia doce escapava dos lábios de Edward enquanto andavam de volta para a casa.

-- O que é isso? – perguntou sem pensar. Quando ele parou, Bella se arrependeu de ter interrompido.

Edward me encarou e seus olhos se estreitaram formando uma linha negra de cílios.

-- Uma sinfonia.

Bella sentiu o queixo caindo e ele riu, apertando os dedos da mão dela enquanto a empurrava para voltarem a caminhar. Aquilo tornou a colocar os fatos anteriores em prioridade.

-- Você sabe o que aconteceu? – perguntou, baixinho.

-- Alice quer conversar agora. – disse Edward, concentrado no caminho a frente, desviando de pequenas depressões no terreno. Ele sabia que era muito fácil Bella tropeçar.

-- Ela te quer. – o tom receoso embolou na garganta de Bella e ela tentou a custo ignorar a expressão dura que tomou conta do perfil de Edward. – Quer uma última chance.

-- Não existe chance nenhuma, Bella. – devolveu Edward, convicto. – Eu e Tânia somos amigos, só isso. Não pense mais nisso, ok?

Bella não gostou daquilo. Sem saber como, ela se lembrou das próprias reações quando Jacob Black insistia que a amizade entre eles tinha algo a mais. Aquele pensamento foi pouco reconfortante. Distraída, Bella tropeçou.

Edward sustentou Bella antes que ela caísse, mas seu rosto ficou imóvel quando os braços de Bella o envolveram em um abraço que nada tinha a ver com o receio pela queda.

-- Faça logo, Edward. – pediu Bella, baixinho, afundando o rosto no peito dele. Subitamente, sentiu-se agoniada. Com medo. – Tem alguma coisa errada, sempre existe algo para nos separar...

Os braços de Edward se soltaram por segundos e então, ele envolveu Bella e ergueu o seu rosto.

-- Nada vai nos separar, Bella. – seus olhos dourados estavam flamejantes. Sua voz aveludada estremeceu – Por que tanta pressa em sentir dor? Por que tanta pressa em se transformar em um monstro?

Bella piscou, aturdida. Não que Edward já não tenha dito aquilo antes. Ela sabia o quanto custaria a Edward transformá-la e até aquela manhã, Bella sentia medo do futuro. Odiava sentir dor e Alice garantira que a transformação era um longo processo de tortura, e Bella não estava particularmente ansiosa por aquilo. A sede de sangue humano também a assustava, mas confiava nos Cullen para não prejudicar ninguém.

Porém, algo havia mudado naquela manhã. Bella fechou os dedos ao redor da camisa de Edward, perdendo-se dentro das pupilas douradas e ela estava chocada agora. A reação natural à possibilidade de dor não viera como antes.

Tudo que tomou conta da mente de Bella foi aquela mistura de delírio e pesadelo. Edward e o vulto. A carícia em seu pescoço e a sensação de ferro em brasa, perfurando a sua pele, chamando seu sangue para os lábios dele. A louca mistura de dor e alívio, felicidade por finalmente, ser dele para sempre.

-- Ele é meu, eu sou dele. – sibilou Bella, consciente da expressão confusa de Edward.

-- Você gritou isso no sonho. – confessou Edward. Sua voz soou macia, mas a curiosidade estava ali, escondendo-se atrás da íris dourada. – O que significa?

-- Por que eu desmaiei, Edward? – devolveu Bella, quase sem fôlego.

Duas vezes tinha acontecido no passado. A certeza que ela tinha a chave para desvendar um mistério, mas estava tão atordoada pela grandiosidade da revelação que não conseguia pensar.

-- Alice disse que você não comeu nada hoje. – disse Edward, deslocando a posição do braço para a cintura de Bella, oferecendo apoio e forçando a voltarem a andar. – Aliás, eu sinto muito, estou sempre esquecendo disso.

-- Por que Alice ficou tão estranha, Edward, depois que eu desmaiei? – tornou Bella, sentindo-se péssima por só tocar no assunto naquele instante. – Você disse que ela estava chateada.

Edward considerou a pergunta por um tempo, silencioso e tranqüilo. O vento fraco empurrou uma mecha acobreada para a fronte dele. Um silvo cristalino rompeu de seus lábios, alteando para um sopro harmônico, doce e vívido.

Subitamente, Edward parou e fitou Bella, envergonhado. Ela sentiu uma súbita tristeza com o término abrupto daquela melodia.

-- Desculpe, quando a inspiração surge... – ele sorriu sem jeito. Sua voz não passava de um murmúrio. – Eu vi, através das lembranças da Alice, a maneira como você falou. – Edward deslizou o dorso da mão na face de Bella e concluiu, feliz – Assim que ouvi você me chamando de _seu _marido, a melodia surgiu.

Bella apertou o punho, subindo os degraus do alpendre, morrendo de vontade de beijá-lo. Ele estava mesmo compondo uma sinfonia. A cerimônia de casamento se desligou do casamento em si. Era só o que Bella queria e tinha ficado cega ao ver que Tânia tinha algo em comum com ela. Ambas queriam Edward.

Bella aceitou o comando silencioso, direcionando seus pensamentos para a casa, a porta de entrada que se abria e percebeu a troca de olhares entre Alice, que os esperava e Edward. Um segredo. Bella sabia que havia desmaiado na hora exata que um segredo seria revelado.

Um segredo sobre Fréderick.

Os pêlos de seu braço se arrepiaram e Bella se aninhou mais junto a Edward, sentindo um imenso conforto, apesar do contato frio. Tudo conectado, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia retomar o fio da meada.

-- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – disse Bella, insatisfeita como Edward conseguia desviar sua atenção. – Por que Alice está chateada? Odeio isso, gosto de vê-la sorrindo. Eu fiz alguma coisa?

A porta principal se abriu e Alice cruzou os braços, encarando Edward. Seu rosto estava mais sereno. Obviamente, ouvira as palavras de Bella.

-- Eu estou confusa com uma visão. Um pesadelo, para ser mais específica. – sibilou Alice. – Vamos falar sobre isso, Bella. Agora não...

O estômago de Bella roncou alto e ela fitou Alice, envergonhada. Era claro que não iam discutir aquilo na porta dos Cullen, mas a chance de uma explicação rápida se dissipou diante da sua realidade vergonhosamente humana.

Alice curvou os lábios em um sorriso, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Edward, como se ambos estivessem em uma discussão silenciosa, livre de intrusos.

"_Ele é um monstro"._

Bella deu um salto involuntário e Edward a segurou com mais força.

-- O que você disse? – ofegou Bella, fitando-a com os olhos arregalados, contudo, seu coração que batia dolorosamente rápido avisava que não seria assim tão fácil.

Sabia a resposta de Edward, antes de ouvi-la.

Edward estudou seu rosto cuidadosamente e tornou a buscar Alice com uma expressão confusa.

-- Eu não disse nada. – seu tom rico e vivaz se quebrou. – Você está bem, Bella? Está muito pálida.

Aquela voz! Aveludada, familiar e real. Aquela voz que trazia conforto, amor , Edward mais perto dela, quando ele estava longe. Era a mesma de Edward. Não era? _"Ele é um monstro". _As palavras semelhantes ao pesadelo arrepiaram Bella dos pés a cabeça.

Bella desviou a atenção para Alice. A cunhada a fitava, atenta e segura, com um sorriso compreensivo nos lábios. Bella relaxou, confiava em Alice, sentia que ela tinha uma parte da resposta para aquele enigma. Da mesma forma que sabia que Alice não conhecia toda a complexidade do problema. Precisavam conversar sobre aquele mistério, seu pesadelo e as visões de Alice. Seus olhos rolaram para a esquerda, indicando Edward. Alice moveu o rosto sutilmente em negativa.

-- Vamos comer alguma coisa. – convidou Edward, preocupado com a súbita palidez de Bella e ouvindo, nitidamente, os barulhos pouco graciosos do estômago dela. – Você precisa se alimentar.

"_Ele é meu. Eu sou dele"._

-- Por um instante, pensei que todos nós íamos nos alimentar – brincou Bella, colocando um tom esperançoso nas palavras.

Edward rolou os olhos, fingindo-se indignado. Alice estava rindo.

-- É uma forma de falar, Bella. Você sabe disso.

-- Não seja tão puritano, Edward. É uma brincadeira – lembrou Alice.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-- Eu sou um cara antiquado, nasci no século XVIII, lembra?

Bella se voltou observando os dois irmãos, aquela sensação de dejá vu, como apesar dos cabelos negros de Alice contrastarem com os fios de cobre de Edward e os loiros Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper, todos eles tinham aquela exaltação de beleza em todos os poros de pele, a elegância e a graça em cada gesto, tornando aceitável o pensamento de família, porque eram iguais. Bella mais uma vez, torceu de todo coração para que a transformação também a deixasse como os Cullen. Seria a única forma de competir com Tânia, porque duas coisas eram certas. Ela estava mais uma vez em perigo e havia uma vampira deslumbrante querendo sabotar seu casamento.

Edward passou por Bella e pescou sua cintura no embalo, chocando-se de maneira natural com ela e mais uma vez, um arrepio premonitório se ergueu do contato. O pesadelo ressurgiu da sua memória, com a aterradora e doce promessa de transformação.

**/\:... C O N T I N U A.../\**

Notas:

Primeiro, gostaria de agradecer os reviews e as palavras de incentivo. Eu realmente vibro de felicidade com cada recadinho e tudo que me mostra o que vocês estão gostando na história. É um grande prazer contar com a companhia de vocês e me esforço para não demorar muito em postar os capítulos.

Segundo, o nome Fréderick foi escolhido devido a Stephenie Meyer ter buscado a inspiração para batizar seu personagem principal, Edward, entre as obras da Jane Austin. Então, eu me vali das obras da mesma para escolher um nome. No próximo capítulo, eu acredito que já conseguirei mostrar um pouco disso para vocês.

Terceiro, obrigada pela paciência com os meus detalhes. Sei que dá vontade de saber logo tudo, mas eu preciso ir colocando as idéias devagar. Como o contato físico entre o Edward e a Bella até a hora da promessa ser cumprida, a ameaça e os pesadelos, e a Tânia, que ainda vai pintar de novo. Também gosto de ação, luta, mas não dá para colocar tudo em um único capítulo.

Enfim, obrigada mais uma vez, espero que tenham gostado (eu estava com saudades do Edward, espero não ter exagerado!! ). Espero vocês no próximo capítulo. Bjs.


	4. O QUE NÃO SE PODE TER

Ei, twilighters!

Começo o capítulo com aviso de spoiler. Eu não consigo evitar colocar trechos dos livros aqui. Primeiro, porque me inspiraram, e segundo, é uma desculpa mal lavada para ficar relendo e "encontrar" o trecho. Fazer o que, né?

O aviso é para aqueles que ainda não leram Lua Nova, o segundo livro. São poucos, mas... hehehe É em consideração a vocês. E a você, Sadie querida.

Bjs

* * *

:...:

"_**Eu fiquei ereta na minha cadeira, me focando. Essa era a minha reunião.**_

_**"Tudo bem, então. Edward ofereceu uma alternativa pra vocês considerarem", eu disse friamente. "Vamos votar".**_

_**Eu olhei na direção de Edward dessa vez; seria melhor tirar a opinião dele do caminho. "Você quer que eu me junte á sua família?"**_

_**Os olhos dele estavam duros e pretos como asfalto. "Não dessa maneira. Você fica humana".**_

_**Eu balancei a cabeça uma vez, mantendo o meu rosto profissional, e depois continuei.**_

_**"Alice?"**_

_**"Sim".**_

_**"Jasper?"**_

_**"Sim", ele disse, com a voz grave. Eu fiquei um pouco surpresa - eu não tinha nem um pouco de certeza do seu voto - mas eu suprimi minha reação e segui adiante.**_

_**"Rosalie?"**_

_**Ela hesitou, mordendo o seu lábio inferior cheio, perfeito. "Não".**_

_**Eu mantive meu rosto vazio e virei minha cabeça um pouco pra continuar, mas ela levantou as duas mãos, com as palmas pra frente.**_

_**"Deixe-me explicar", ela implorou. "Eu não estou querendo dizer que tenho aversões a ter você como irmã. É só que... essa não é a vida que eu teria escolhido pra mim. Eu queria que houvesse alguém pra ter votado não pra mim".**_

_**Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, e depois me virei pra Emmett.**_

_**"Que inferno, sim!", ele abriu um sorriso largo. "A gente pode arrumar um outro jeito de arrumar briga com esse Demetri".**_

_**Eu ainda estava fazendo uma careta por isso quando me virei pra Esme.**_

_**"Sim, é claro, Bella. Eu já penso em você como parte da minha família".**_

_**"Obrigada, Esme", eu sussurrei enquanto me virava direção de Carlisle.**_

_**Eu fiquei nervosa de repente, desejando ter pedido pelo voto dele antes. Eu tinha certeza de que esse era o voto que importava mais, o voto que contava mais que a maioria.**_

_**Carlisle não estava olhando pra mim.**_

_**"Edward", ele disse.**_

_**"Não", Edward rosnou. A mandíbula dele estava muito apertada, seus lábios curvados na frente dos seus dentes.**_

_**"É o único jeito disso fazer sentido", Carlisle insistiu. "Você escolheu não vier sem ela, e isso não me deixa outra escolha".**_

_**Edward soltou a minha mão, saindo da mesa com presa. Ele marchou pra fora da sala, rosnando por baixo do fôlego.**_

_**"Eu acho que você sabe o meu voto". Carlisle suspirou.**_

_**Eu ainda estava olhando na direção de Edward. "Obrigada", eu murmurei.**_

_**Um barulho alto de alguma coisa se quebrando ecoou da outra sala."**_

_Trecho do Capitulo 24 – Votação – Lua Nova, II série Twilight – S. Meyer_

* * *

**.../\: O QUE NÃO SE PODE TER/\...**

Bella adentrou a cozinha, ainda firmemente sustentada por Edward, enquanto Alice parou a frente do balcão e fitou o mármore absurdamente brilhante, típico de quem nunca usa, com um ponto de interrogação.

-- Eu posso fazer isso... – murmurou Alice, batendo suas unhas vermelhas escuras nos dentes. – Eu vi na Internet.

Bella arqueou a sobrancelha e tentou não gritar. Aquela mania de Alice começava a exasperar, era como giz raspando a lousa e Bella já havia sonhado que fizera um professor engolir uma caixa.

-- Vocês não têm a mínima prática. – provocou Bella, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Edward. – Deixa que eu faço, ok? – a tática surtira efeito, Alice havia parado de tamborilar suas unhas perfeitas nos dentes perfeitos, mas parecia tão arrasada que Bella estancou no meio do caminho.

"Chantagista", pensou Bella. Provavelmente, Alice já previra aquilo.

O rosto de Alice se iluminou e um sorriso demoníaco surgiu no seu rosto de menina.

-- Valeu, Bella! – comemorou.

-- Alice quer montar um restaurante. – desfechou Edward, encostando-se na mesa de um jeito displicente.

-- Edward! – grunhiu Alice, exasperada. – Pô, era um segredo.

-- Não é mais. É o que chamam "olho por olho", embora, eu prefira a parte do "dente por dente" – devolveu Edward cruzando os braços.

Alice respondeu com um rosnado surpreendentemente alto e tão logo os músculos de Bella se descolaram dos ossos, a cunhada despencou a língua para fora, parecendo ainda mais jovem e estranhamente mal-educada.

-- Ela não me contou nada ... – começou Bella, numa tentativa de defesa para Alice. A cunhada indicou o armarinho, que era provavelmente, uma antiguidade e Bella abriu as portas, achando graça que houvesse utensílios lá, de fato. – Opa...hum... O que você quer, Alice?

-- A tigela. – os olhos escuros de Alice estavam mais uma vez em franco embate com os de Edward.

Edward se manteve impassível e Bella apanhou uma tigela branca com caprichosos desenhos minúsculos. "Porcelana de verdade", pensou Bella, com uma pontada de terror, agarrando com força. Não queria quebrar nada.

-- O que você acha, Bella? – perguntou Edward. Seus olhos estavam mais uma vez intensos e ele deixou a cabeça pender ligeiramente para o lado. – Um restaurante para os humanos, com um Chef di coisini vampiro?

Sua voz melódica quase provocou um choque elétrico e Bella o xingou mentalmente. O sotaque francês eclodiu nos seus ouvidos como um chamado erótico. "Porcaria". Virou-se como um robô suspirando de alivio quando Alice apanhou a porcelana.

Alice estava rindo.

-- Por que você está vermelha? – indagou Edward, seus olhos brilhando de curiosidade. – O que eu disse?

Bella respirou fundo e olhou para Edward. Não ajudou nada topar com aquela expressão de gloriosa inocência. Ela desviou estrategicamente para Alice.

--Nada. É uma boa... idéia, Alice.

-- Obrigada, Bella! – agradeceu Alice, exultante. – Viu? Ela é humana e curtiu minha idéia. Estraga-prazeres.

Edward deixou os ombros caírem e rolou os olhos com uma expressão de derrota. De repente, os músculos de sua face se contraíram e ele virou a face para Bella. Pareceu perturbado.

Bella sentiu o rosto queimar com a certeza absoluta que seu pensamento pouco inocente finalmente tocara sinos na cabeça de Edward. Ela se virou e foi abrir a geladeira.

-- Vou fazer uma coisinha bem simples. – avisou Alice, rindo com a expressão severa de Edward quando finalmente a ficha caiu no sistema ultrapassado do irmão. Com um largo sorriso, fitou Bella – Gosta de panquecas?

-- As minhas, eu prefiro de farinha e ovos. – observou Bella fitando cinco garrafas de aparência exuberante, com lacres artesanais. Estendeu a mão e tocou no rotulo de uma delas. – Isso não é farinha, ovos e nem vinho, eu aposto.

-- Ah, puxa! – suspirou, Alice, nem de longe desanimada. – sei que comprei isso tudo. Já sei, coloquei no depósito. – Alice estalou os dedos sorridente e atravessou a cozinha com um movimento de bailarina. – Vou fazer a melhor panqueca que você já experimentou, Bella!

Os dedos longos e brancos de Edward surgiram fechando a porta da geladeira devagarzinho. A respiração dele formou uma névoa gelada até o rosto de Bella e ela sentiu a atenção imediata ser capturada para os olhos dele. De repente, cada traço perfeito ganhou uma vivacidade única, saltando aos seus sentidos. A linha rígida e quadrada do maxilar, os lábios cheios que se contorceram lentamente um pequeno sorriso, o nariz reto indicando o caminho até as órbitas escuras, um vórtice negro e assustador que a apanhou desprevenida. Bella exalou o ar com algo parecido ao desespero e sentiu-se inebriada com o aroma frio e levemente picante.

Edward forçou os dedos a obedecerem ao seu comando empurrando a porta da geladeira, fechando-a com um barulhinho de sucção baixo, mas desconectado o suficiente do instante para provocar uma reação em Bella, afastando-a por alguns segundos. Foi sua vez de exalar o ar com força, comandando sua mente para afastar os olhos de Bella. Por algum inexplicável motivo, Edward estava sentindo o calor do sangue sendo bombeado dentro do corpo de Bella, ouvia o som rastejante das células que se comprimiam em pequenos vasos, como se fossem passos elegantes de corças em florestas, ou o rascante ritmado da corrida dos ursos na neve. Aqueles sons entravam em seus ouvidos e serpenteava choques elétricos, impulsos irresistíveis através da sua espinha. Edward arqueou e desviou o rosto, trincando os dentes com tanta força que Bella deu um novo pulo a sua frente.

O seu hálito morno e quente rolou envolto em sílabas sedutoras. -- Edward?

-- Não, Bella. – Edward comprimiu-se mais contra a porta da geladeira quando Bella deu um passo a frente. Buscou um ponto neutro para se concentrar, soprando as palavras entre os dentes cerrados. – Apenas fale, me distraía.

O discurso de Bella surgiu de imediato, um pouco hesitante, quase gaguejando a principio, e Edward conteve o impulso de sorrir, com aquela reação rápida, tão consciente dos limites entre eles, da coragem e da força dela para ajudá-lo. Edward trincou os dentes com mais força, esmagando o sorriso, o que daria uma falsa noção de segurança a Bella. Sua cabeça estava latejando, seu bom senso sendo açoitado impiedosamente pelas reações automáticas do seu corpo. Ele estava tão confuso quanto Bella poderia estar, porque Edward já tinha passado por aquilo antes, os dois haviam passado a manhã inteira juntos, e ele não deveria estar reagindo a Bella como da primeira vez.

"_É colega, existe uma primeira vez para tudo. Até para se sentir como da primeira vez. Devo dizer a você, o que ela está pensando? Force um pouquinho sua mente e irá ouvir"._

-- Não – exalou, baixinho, buscando sofregamente o ponto neutro.

O cheiro dos cabelos, aquela mistura das células vivas do cabelo com o xampu de morango explodiu em suas narinas. Edward sentiu nas papilas gustativas, em cada ponto da sua língua o sabor da boca dela, dolorosamente consciente da lembrança como se estivessem trocando o carinho naquele momento.

Edward disparou para a pia, apanhou a tigela e atirou através do vidro da cozinha. O choque brutal da porcelana contra o vidro temperado ecoou um estrondo brutal que esvaziou o cérebro de Edward por alguns instantes. Um caco resvalou através do dorso da sua mão e foi como um inseto picando um ser humano, pequeno e irritante. Edward arrancou a lasca da porcelana, vendo sem enxergar a pele se unindo com um movimento gracioso, deixando a perfeita lisura do mármore imaculado.

-- Edward!

Ela ainda estava lá. Edward continuava ouvindo o sangue bombeando freneticamente do coração por todo o corpo e o alívio de constatar que não havia ferido Bella com nenhum estilhaço foi tão total que ele arquejou.

-- Fique longe de mim. – repetiu, o tom duro da sua voz se remodelando suavemente na frase seguinte. – Por favor, Bella...

"_Se você sentisse esse cheiro aqui, não resistiria não é Edward? Que tremendo desperdício de um vinho tão raro. Só uma vez na vida e perdido, espalhado no chão?"._

-- Estou longe. – a voz de Bella estremeceu. – Mas estou aqui.

Edward fechou os olhos com força, desesperado para encontrar a saída. Sem entender porque a sensação não estava passando. Aquele desejo demoníaco que ganhava voz e ele sempre vencia.

"_Ela quer te abraçar, Edward. Está pensando como gostaria de poder envolvê-lo, abraçá-lo, consolá-lo com seu calor."_

-- Não me toque. – pediu Edward, baixinho, ainda de costas para Bella. – Por favor...

-- Você... – o medo quebrou a voz dela. Edward adivinhou que ela sabia, seus pensamentos estavam sendo transmitidos numa corrente anômala. – Não vou te tocar. – o tom ganhou confiança. – Eu prometo.

Edward abriu os olhos devagarzinho. Ela ainda estava ali. O sorriso estava no seu rosto agora, ele podia sentir, mas se forçou a continuar de costas para Bella.

-- Você se machucou? – perguntou Bella.

-- Não.

-- Você vai quebrar a pia, Edward. – observou Bella.

Edward olhou para baixo. Ele podia ver cada tendão proeminente e músculo tencionado nos seus dedos, a estrutura que estremecia e duas rachaduras que partiam das suas mãos até a outra extremidade da pia. A naturalidade de Bella o acalmou um pouco.

-- E depois é você quem quebra as coisas. – falou, baixinho. – Parece que também sou um pouco desajeitado.

Um riso rouco. Bella concordou, emendando uma história sobre quando quebrara a pia do banheiro em Phoenix. Edward relaxou a tensão nos dedos. O urso estava se afastando, deixando pegadas na neve. Ele queria muito deixá-lo ir. O riso vívido não ajudou muito, mas Edward manteve-se firme, porque havia um alívio imenso no som emitido por Bella, uma profunda gratidão.

"_Ela está pensando como te ama"_

-- Eu também te amo. – proferiu Edward, sentindo que sua voz escapava de seus lábios em uma onda sincera, aveludada. Tornou a cerrar os dentes, conhecendo o próprio corpo, a própria natureza, o demônio que estava dentro dele, atraindo-a para si.

Ele ouviu e sentiu a aproximação de Bella. O cheiro do sangue se elevou sobre todas as outras sensações, porque estava percorrendo cada fibra do corpo dela ecoando seu nome. Seria tudo que ele quisesse e Edward sempre soube que seria daquela forma. Desde a primeira vez que a ouvira entrar na escola. E o fato de ter experimentado uma pequena parcela um dia tornava tudo mais difícil. Era doce, quente, facilitando o caminho entre seus lábios, escorrendo com leves choques de amargo e azedo, aquecendo-se mais ao descer pela sua garganta e explodindo em todas as sensações, tomando conta da sua cabeça e entrando em cada parte dele mesmo, até que Edward se esquecesse quem era, estivesse inundando por ela. O sangue dela era como um acorde de suprema perfeição, percorrendo Bella em todos os tons que os seres humanos buscavam imitar com os instrumentos de corda, sopro e a exaltação dos tambores, mas era ainda mais especial porque aquela sinfonia formava seu nome, chamava e clamava por ele.

-- Não sei se estou muito feliz com o fato de poder ouvir meus pensamentos. – observou Bella, seus passos mostrando claramente como ela se movia ao redor de Edward, em perímetros seguros, mas próxima. – Então, você sabe que sua reação está me dando um medo do caramba, mas não vou arredar pé daqui.

-- Finalmente. – soprou Edward, ciente que o medo de Bella só era real, porque ele sentira uma vontade real de atender aquela música que ecoava dela.

-- Como sempre você presta atenção onde interessa. – resmungou Bella, seu tom alteando com uma devoção profunda. – Eu não vou sair daqui, Edward.

Edward trincou a mandíbula, o tom de voz macio, sedoso, hipnótico se unindo a sensações e imagens, entrando em seus ouvidos e ganhando sabor na sua boca. Tudo em Bella se transformava em gosto, em sabor. A canção do sangue dela voltou e sua sensação de como seria ganhando imagens. Aquela sinfonia em seus ouvidos, na sua pele, ouriçando cada parte do seu corpo, arrepiando seus pêlos. Sua alma.

Até que não restasse mais nada, a não ser o silêncio. Um manto de pureza e plenitude, o calor ainda restante do corpo entre seus braços, a ausência do limite de individualidade, onde Bella estaria para sempre percorrendo cada perímetro das suas veias, dando a falsa noção que a lembrança de sua vida era dele, que seu coração realmente batia. Quando o êxtase de estar repleto, saciado e nunca mais faminto tomasse conta dele.

-- Fale comigo, Edward... – pediu Bella, calma e tranqüilamente.

Até que Edward sentisse que ela finalmente não existia mais.

A consciência daquela conclusão provocou uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto de Edward que Bella não pôde ver. Ele comprimiu um novo arquejo, controlando-se para não demonstrar a ela o que sentia. Alma, como ele podia pensar que tinha alma? Assustado, Edward estremeceu violentamente. Bella ofegou atrás de si em ondas de preocupação.

"_Você está com medo..."_

Sua pele se contraiu inteiramente como se Edward tivesse sentido as chamas de uma fogueira quando Bella tocou no seu braço. Ela era insuportavelmente quente, macia e perfumada, as emoções de Bella eram coisas vivas tocando-a infinitas vezes de formas diferentes. E do agonizante desejo do sangue Edward se viu ansiando e experimentando um outro tipo de angústia, porque Bella era mais do que aquela sinfonia celestial preparada para ele, era também o seu ideal de mulher na vida humana, que o atraía de todas as formas.

O outro pensamento se chocou na sua cabeça, quase como um grito. Aquele tom agudo feriu sua cabeça, atravessando seus pensamentos como um rolo compressor. A capacidade da irmã em lançar pensamentos na sua direção era tão efetiva como um atropelamento.

Por puro instinto, a resposta brotou de seu peito. Ecoou como um rosnado de protesto.

"_Você vai machucá-la! Edward, você não está conseguindo, não vai conseguir. Vá embora! Vá embora agora!"_

Edward ergueu o queixo e voltou-se, lentamente, para o centro da cozinha. Seu campo de visão não apreendeu a face de Bella, mas ele queria dar tempo a si próprio.

-- Ainda não. – pediu, sério, antecipando os movimentos dela. Baixinho, implorou – Só um pouco mais. Eu vou conseguir. – Edward garantiu, convicto. Não só para Bella, para Alice e para si próprio.

-- Está bem. – a voz dela saiu tremida de novo.

Edward deixou sua íris cair gentilmente sobre o que todo o seu ser ansiava naquele momento.

-- Oi. – sibilou Bella, os olhos muito abertos, arfando de expectativa.

Todo ser vivo deveria ver a si próprio, do seu ponto de vista, pensou Edward, enchendo os olhos com a visão de Bella. Ela era jovem, a energia de seu corpo e emoções brotando de cada poro, o calor que ela emitia era algo visível, um halo magnético que exaltava cada curva, cor e aroma. Bella era de uma beleza frágil, um sopro do seu paraíso pessoal em forma de mulher.

Conseguiria. Amava-a louca, apaixonada e desesperadamente.

Edward engoliu a vontade de abraçá-la, beijá-la, mordê-la, casar com ela. Ele riu de si próprio.

-- Posso? – pediu Bella, estendendo os braços na sua direção.

Uma terceira voz respondeu a pergunta de Bella.

-- Nesse instante, não é uma boa idéia.

Edward sequer se moveu.

-- Pai...

Carlisle adentrou a cozinha com passos suaves, elegantes. Manipulava um objeto de complicados aros dourados com uma tranqüilidade digna, um pedaço de linho era utilizado para polir as arestas. Ele simplesmente maneou a cabeça e Edward se calou, imóvel como uma estátua contra a pia da cozinha.

Bella ficou em silêncio, os braços ainda prontos na direção de Edward.

-- Você esteve segura o tempo inteiro, Bella. – garantiu Carlisle, girando um aro de ouro branco para dentro do maciço objeto circular. Ergueu seus plácidos e cristalinos para Bella, com um sorriso paciente.

-- Eu sei que sim! – garantiu Bella, em um tom evidente de protesto.

-- Alice acha que existe um problema. – retomou Carlisle, desviando a atenção do objeto e estudando cada parte da cozinha. – E você, Edward?

-- Ele está bem. – adiantou-se Bella, moveu-se milimetricamente na direção de Edward. – Foi só um acidente.

Carlisle aquiesceu e sondou o filho com uma expressão inescrutável. Ocorreu a Edward que o pai garantia que Bella se sentisse tranqüila, participante da discussão de família, mas que todas as suas perguntas e afirmações eram unicamente pára ele.

-- Eu estou bem. – proferiu Edward, calmo e sério. – Mas não estive há um segundo atrás.

-- É a minha opinião também, filho – concordou Carlisle, obviamente satisfeito com a concordância de Edward. Com um sorriso bondoso, CArlisle observou – Acho que sua noiva está esperando um abraço... Peço desculpas pela intromissão. Venha falar comigo depois, Edward.

Edward concordou com um leve aceno e sua cabeça pendeu ligeiramente para trás quando Bella praticamente saltou no seu colo. Ele a prendeu junto do peito, sentindo o vazio do medo ser apaziguado pelo calor de Bella e pelos pensamentos desenfreados de Alice, mas ele não conseguia acompanhar tudo. As doces ilusões o prendiam como correntes e Edward temeu por si próprio. E por Bella.

XXXXXXX

Tânia continuou olhando para a casa dos Cullen. Sentada sob as sombras de um antigo carvalho, ela assemelhava-se a uma estátua branca de gelo, mas vez ou outra, um tímido raio de sol permeava entre as folhagens, e seu corpo cintilava ofuscando o brilho dos diamantes. Qualquer humano pensaria que alguém modelara uma estátua em mármore e ficaria admirado ao ver que os longos cabelos tinham suavidade, como se aquele corpo, realmente, tivesse vida.

Ela continuou perfeitamente imóvel e fechou os olhos esperando que Alice se aproximasse.

-- Eu esperei Edward estar com Bella para podermos conversar. – anunciou Alice, com objetividade. – Ele fica menos atento aos meus pensamentos quando está com ela, mas não posso prometer nada.

Tânia ergueu as pestanas com vagar e maneou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa.

-- Por que mudei de idéia? – questionou Alice, sem dar tempo para Tânia. Seu rosto de fada se crispou – Porque um dos eventos futuros envolvia Edward, Bella e você. Você vai salvar a vida de Bella.

Tânia se surpreendeu, mas novamente, Alice se deslocou graciosamente para o seu lado, também olhando a própria casa, sem dar tempo para a outra falar.

-- Apesar disso, não estou convencida que não será você mesma quem causará toda a confusão que está por vir, Tânia – os lábios de Alice se estreitaram em uma linha dura e sua figura franzina e delicada pareceu aumentar com a energia austera dela. – Saiba que não vou permitir que fique com ele.

-- Mesmo se ele quiser? – Tânia não conseguiu se controlar. Sua voz saiu num silvo baixo.

-- Só por isso, você não merece meu irmão. - rosnou Alice.

Alice fechou os punhos e por longo tempo seus olhos ficaram parados, desfocados. Tânia fitou o perfil de Alice numa mistura de revolta e admiração.

Finalmente, Alice piscou e virou vagarosamente seu rosto angelical para Tânia. Seus olhos estavam escuros e uma animosidade súbita cintilavam nas órbitas negras.

-- Você pode conseguir o que quer, Tânia. Talvez, uma noite com ele, e sua esperança de conseguir isso, fará com que perca até a amizade, porque vai jogar baixo e sujo... – Alice rilhou os dentes. – Por Bella, ele pode ceder, mas jamais, _jamais, _ele irá te perdoar, Tânia.

Alice sabia que suas palavras causariam esperança em Tânia, mas ela também esperava que causasse algum terror.

-- Não é de todo ruim. – soprou Tânia, num fio de voz. Se houvesse um coração ali, qualquer um que ouvisse sua voz, saberia que estava partido.

A fronte de Alice se desanuviou, mas seus olhos escuros não perderam a frieza.

-- E ele te matará no final.

-- Edward não faria isso. – protestou Tânia.

Os lábios de Alice se repuxaram para o lado, em um sorriso que lembrava o do irmão.

-- Não, mas se continuar provocando desse jeito, não vou conseguir controlar Fréderick e então, Edward a matará. Sendo assim, escute minha visão corretamente. – Alice deu alguns passos e voltou apenas o rosto. – Pare de brincar com o que não conhece.

XXXXX

Carlisle entrou na cozinha mais uma vez, seu jeito cuidadoso e paciente não enganaram Alice ou Jasper. Os dois pararam imediatamente o que estavam fazendo e um suave sorriso brotou dos lábios do médico.

-- Continuem... – incentivou, sua voz modulando em um tom agradável que imediatamente fez os ombros dos dois se soltarem. A sobrancelha dourada de Carlisle se ergueu, com curiosidade. – O que é isso, Alice?

Alice respirou profundamente e fitou Jasper. Ele maneou a cabeça em afirmativa.

-- É chá. – disse Alice levando a xícara para o médico.

Carlisle apanhou a xícara e sorriu. Doces lembranças. Um jogo de xícaras que ele comprara para Esmé. Esmé queria uma vida normal e ela conseguia, porque ainda era humana demais, tinha um coração enorme. Nenhum dos Outros entenderiam como, mas Esmé sabia sentir como os humanos. Ela amava demais, sempre sem limites, incondicionalmente, por isso conseguia ser mãe acima de tudo. Acima da sede, da imortalidade, ela era o coração de tudo.

Ele suspirou com as lembranças e as afastou. Depois de um certo número de centenários, um vampiro precisa parar de acessar as memórias, porque são muitas despedidas, muitos momentos que nunca voltariam e se era penoso para um humano, era insuportável para um vampiro.

-- Parece forte. – Carlisle observava tudo com olhos analíticos, científicos. Da mesma forma que estudava seus pacientes, ele agora via os temores atrás das mãos ligeiramente trêmulas de Alice, da postura indefinível de Jasper que se "calara", convertido em um espelho, sem assimilar ou espalhar emoções próprias. Ele observava a esperança deles condensadas naquele líquido aromático, com toques de amora, anis estrelado e uma gota de sangue.

-- Acha que vai funcionar? – perguntou Alice, em um segundo, a sua frente. Seus olhos grandes, cintilavam de entusiasmo e preocupação.

Carlisle ponderou e observou o líquido que esfriava. A porcelana parecia sedosa entre seus dedos, como a pele de Esmé, branca como seu sorriso de felicidade. Sua voz parecia voltar através dos anos, cantando enquanto Edward chorava e gritava de dor pedindo para morrer. Carlisle quase morrera de remorso junto com ele, e por pouco, não havia concedido o desejo dele.

E então, Esmé, ela salvara os dois. E somente o amor dela foi suficiente para acalentá-lo quando Edward fora embora. Esmé fora capaz de apaziguar o seu remorso e seu receio por ter transformado aquele jovem de dezessete anos da morte, jogando-o na sede e nos conflitos da imortalidade. Esme capaz de perdoar, compreender e acalentar Edward quando ele retornara, atormentado por tudo que tinha feito quando partira.

Será que ele deveria contar para Bella sobre aquilo? Será que estaria sendo irresponsável em não descrever tudo que aconteceria, em cada segundo? Edward tinha noção do que o esperava e era por isso, além de todos os outros motivos que ele não desejava fazer, mas Edward ainda tinha esperanças de convencer Bella, por isso, Carlisle sabia que ele ainda não tocara no assunto.

Alice era corajosa, destemida. Talvez, ela pudesse fazer isso por ele. Pelos Dois.

Alice conteve o ar e Jasper arquejou com o impacto da emoção dela. Deslizou silenciosamente e apertou a mão de Alice na sua.

Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo e encarou os dois filhos.

-- Pode funcionar, se Edward não desconfiar, mas acho que vai dar certo. – Carlisle silenciou. Porque era sempre preciso trair e fazer sofrer para salvar aqueles que amávamos? Ele não sabia a resposta, mas a pergunta estava sempre presente. Viviam ferindo e machucando os pacientes com dolorosos procedimentos em nome da salvação. E eles agradeciam depois. - Uma gota... É o suficiente.

-- Bella é atrapalhada, não foi difícil conseguir. - Alice explicou amuada e Carlisle ouviu o remorso escondido ali.

Carlisle devolveu a xícara lentamente para Alice. O movimento trouxe as memórias mais uma vez. Esmé estendendo o corpo adormecido de Edward para ele. Sua voz sussurrando, como as mães na maternidade, os olhos cheios de felicidade, alegria e orgulho "Ele voltou. Veja seu filho". E Edward abrira os olhos, lentamente, lembrando-o como fora sua transformação. Ele ainda parecia inocente. E foi com um pequeno sorriso, leve, antes de voltar a dormir de pura exaustão que Edward despertara para aquela vida nova dos Cullen. A maioria deles só olhava o mundo com confusão, sede e muitas vezes raiva. Mas não Edward. Ele errara uma única vez.

Edward o perdoara. Esmé, Alice, Jasper. Mas não Rosalie. Ele sabia. Será que Bella poderia suportar? Poderia perdoá-lo depois? Eram tantas perguntas, tantas.

-- Ele está desconectado de outros pensamentos, está concentrado em Bella. – proferiu Alice, receosa. – É por isso que Fréderick está aqui, não é Carlisle? Por causa do casamento.

-- Ele está aqui por causa da transformação. De Bella. – Carlisle se recostou na mesa, pensativo – Os Volturi poderiam tê-lo detido, mas não fizeram, porque querem ter certeza que Bella será uma de nós. E acho que Fréderick está fascinado, como os Volturi, pela resistência de Edward... - Carlisle silenciou. Seria mesmo? Tantas perguntas.

-- Tânia poderia tê-lo detido também. – rosnou Jasper. Os dois o fitaram, intrigados. – Mas Fréderick a iludiu e ela permitiu, se envolveu na ilusão que ele criou. Foi ela quem o levou até Bella.

-- Indiretamente. – ponderou Carlisle, tranqüilo. Com um olhar manso capturou a alteração em Jasper e estendeu o braço, chamando-o. – Não julgue Jasper, Tânia irá sofrer mais que todos.

Jasper se arrastou de má vontade, mas não conseguiu resistir ao tom brando de Carlisle.

-- Não o suficiente. – murmurou Jasper. – Se Fréderick conseguir o que quer, Edward vai sofrer muito, não vai resistir, vamos ter uma guerra...

-- Pare, Jasper. – Carlisle apertou o ombro de Jasper, sentindo a força da revolta que brotava nele e bloqueou aquilo, limpando os pensamentos. Jasper murmurou um fraco sinto muito e voltou a transformar as emoções em espelhos. Carlisle sorriu, incentivando-o e fitou a filha. - Bem e então, Alice, quais as chances do seu plano dar certo?

Alice gemeu frustrada e esfregou a face com a palma da mão.

-- São tantos desfechos possíveis que fico zonza. – incerta, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e franzindo o cenho. – Eu não posso errar! Estou fazendo tentativas de planos desde que tirei Bella de casa. E acho que Fréderick não vai mais usar o código de honra dos Volturi pedindo licença! Ele está frenético e só aparece em ilusões agora. Ele sabe que estou atenta e está criando ilusões elaboradas!

-- Acha que ele já afetou os dois? – inquiriu Carlisle.

-- Eu acho que sim. – foi Jasper quem respondeu agora, preocupado. – Eu senti algo diferente em Edward. Uma mistura de júbilo e medo. Bella também parece menos ansiosa com a transformação.

-- Ela odeia sentir dor e agora parece sonhadora. – a voz de Alice aumentou um bocadinho, escandalizada. Ela torceu o nariz – Hey, eu sei que eles querem ficar juntos e sou a favor, eu mesma acabei explicando a coisa toda, mas Bella parece ansiar pelo processo.

-- Fréderick. Ele deve estar fantasiando e romantizando o processo na cabeça dela. Bella não tem margem de comparação para a dor, não sabe como será insuportável – Carlisle maneou a cabeça. Ela não podia saber que imploraria para morrer e Edward se sentiria esmagado com seu sofrimento, suas lágrimas, poderia sucumbir a seus pedidos. E morrer depois, porque eles já sabiam que ele não ficaria sem ela. Carlisle esfregou as têmporas. Possibilidades, seria isso que Fréderick queria? Tânia não. Ela não poderia concordar. Sufocou a voz da razão analítica e voltou a atenção para os filhos – Isso tem menos de seis horas, Alice? – ela aquiesceu e ele maneou a cabeça, alarmado. – É tão pouco dele isso, Fréderick planeja, cria com detalhes as ilusões... O objetivo dele é enlouquecer, porque está tão apressado?

-- O casamento?

-- Pode ser. Ou não pode.

-- Não temos tempo para descobrir, gente. – cortou Jasper, arqueando as sobrancelhas e fitando o teto. – Eles estão muito estranhos, sabe... Edward e Bella. Acho que Fréderick está por perto.

-- Você tem razão, eu pedi para Emmett e Rosalie patrulharem lá fora. Esmé foi falar com Tânia. – Carlisle riu baixinho ao ver a expressão de Alice. – Esmé não precisa ter dons para saber que Tânia ficaria por perto ou que você não ficaria impassível, Alice. De qualquer forma, ainda temos nós três e felizmente, Jasper é o mais imune às ilusões de Fréderick do que nós dois.

-- Eu gostaria de saber mais sobre Fréderick. Sinto que estamos deixando escapar alguma coisa, mas não tive tempo para levantar a ficha de todos em Volterra... – Alice soprou uma mexa e os fios desfiados se ondularam graciosamente para a lateral de seu rosto emburrado. – Tava preocupada em não matarem Edward e Bella, e depois, eu mesma!

-- Fréderick é um enigma. – observou Jasper, aborrecido. – Um pé no saco. Gostaria de saber quem foi o idiota que transformou um aprendiz de mago em vampiro!

-- Acho que foi Jane, Jasper, por ordens de Aro. – tornou Carlisle, suavemente. – Sabe que ele não consegue evitar agregar um talento.

Ele encolheu os ombros. Sabia que tinham sido amigos, tinham tratos, códigos de honra, cortesia e todas aquelas babaquices, mas Jasper achava que eles não estavam muito longe da sua primeira família. Animais. Só porque são europeus, tudo vira excentricidade, pensou, com um sorrisinho divertido.

Os Cullen sim. Eles mereciam respeito.

Alice voltou a apanhar o chá. Ela fitou o líquido com um olhar cuidadoso antes de encarar o médico.

-- Ainda que iludido, Edward é bem... Edward. – opinou Jasper. – Vai desconfiar. – o gênio estratégico de Jasper se agitou e ele fincou as órbitas brilhantes no rosto de Alice. – Eu vou trabalhar com Bella, você com Edward.

-- Vou precisar de toda ajuda possível. – sussurrou Alice, os olhos abertos e desfocados. Carlisle se adiantou e retirou a xícara das mãos dela. Os dois aguardaram e Carlisle tocou a face de Alice com o indicador. Ela o fitou com seus olhos cheios de resignação. – Continuo misturando realidade e ilusão.

Jasper riu alto, mas calou-se com o olhar confuso de Carlisle e o tom ofendido em Alice.

-- Desculpa, minha princesa, mas veja bem... chega a ser irônico. – ele ergueu as palmas, em um pedido de paz. – Parece que teremos que contar bem... com o nosso instinto nessa! – os dois permaneceram estáticos e os ombros de Jasper caíram, o sorriso se apagou um pouco. – Tudo bem, não teve graça.

-- Não, você tem razão. – objetou Carlisle cedendo crédito a Jasper. – O único ponto preocupante disso é Bella. Não podemos esquecer que ela é humana.

-- A força de vontade de Edward é férrea, mas se Fréderick continuar transformando a sede dele em ilusões, o próprio amor por Bella pode impulsioná-lo. Ele não vai se perdoar, não vai...

-- É romper o acordo que fez com ela. Consigo mesmo.

-- É isso que me preocupa, pai.

Carlisle fitou Alice enternecido. Ele não a transformara, mas Alice, sua pequena e doce Alice o comovia quando traduzia toda sua confiança naquela palavrinha singular. Ele desviou o pensamento e se concentrou na preocupação de Alice. Aquela avalanche de memórias o invadia e Carlisle ponderou se havia um dedo de Fréderick naquilo. Ele sempre controlara bem suas memórias. Era o segredo dos antigos.

-- O quê, Alice?

-- Bella aparece... como uma de nós nas minhas visões.

-- Mas ela será, certo? Eventualmente? – questionou Jasper.

O rosto de Alice se contraiu e a superfície do chá ondulou com o tremor involuntário dela.

-- Não, Jasper. – ela hesitou, lamentando - Hoje.

* * *

**:...CONTINUA...:**

**N/A**: Meus agradecimentos exaltados e imortais a todos reviews!! São pequenos recadinhos, incentivos que me fazem abrir espaço a força na loucura do meu tempo para continuar escrevendo. Li o capítulo de Middnight Sun na Internet e resolvi escrever algo sobre a ótica do Edward. Estou muito feliz que a S. Meyer vai trabalhar nesse livro, sob a visão do Edward de Crepúsculo depois que lançarem Breaking Down. É uma excelente notícia, saber que essa maravilhosa história terá muito ainda a nos oferecer.

Estou trabalhando com uma personagem que aparece pouco, a Tânia, e agora, com as memórias de Carlisle sobre a transformação de Edward e etc. É tudo interpretação minha, baseado na minha leitura dos livros, então, é uma licença poética, praticamente...hehehe Obrigada a todos os incentivos a esse respeito. É ótimo ter espaço para trabalhar isso, criar, afinal, a gente quer saber tudo sobre eles, né? E o que não sabemos, inventamos, imaginamos! Mas por outro lado, é uma grande responsabilidade, simplEsménte não f com a coisa toda. Eu sei que faltam muitas explicações, mas vou a medida que tudo se desenvolve.

Resolvi postar hoje porque é meu aniversário e queria comemorar a moda de fãs, ficwritters compulsivos em geral!! Hahahaha. Se houver erros terríveis, me perdoem, por isso, ok? Por favor, continuem mandando reviews, mensagens, torpedos, visões de Alice ou pensamentos para eu saber se estão gostando!! Não me abandonem hein!! Faça uma escritora, compulsiva e idosa (ugh!!) feliz!


	5. FRÉDERICK

/\

Olá!

Demorei, mas aí vai, mais um capítulo.

Não me matem, prometo que não vou judiar muito deles.

Só um pouquinho.

Obrigada de todo o coração por todos os recadinhos. Ajudaram muito eu vencer a loucura do meu tempo para continuar escrevendo.

Eu li num site de fanfiction, o Nyah!, um banner muito bacana. Dizia "Cada vez que você não posta um review, um autor de fanfic caí morto". Hahahahahaha Além de ótimas fanfics, aquele povo tem um senso de criatividade fenomenal.

O contrário também vale. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!!

Vamos lá!

* * *

/\...: FRÉDERICK :.../\

Fréderick aguardou que Esmé se afastasse de Tânia. Ele ficou um tempinho observando a vampira, linda e imóvel, esperando que os acontecimentos se desenrolassem e pronta para executar o seu papel. O tempo inteiro, Fréderick estivera ali, observando, aprendendo, preenchendo as lacunas e alterando seus planos. Por pouco, Alice não conseguira assustar Tânia e então, Esmé, por pouco, não a comovera.

Ele contava com aquilo, mas ninguém tinha a consciência plena do que ele sabia.

Nada é maior que o amor, pensou Fréderick avançando de mansinho e concentrando-se além da própria existência para se tornar Edward. Não era um processo fácil ou agradável, mas Fréderick havia iniciado nos caminhos da transição quando era mortal e tinha uma facilidade assombrosa segundo seu mestre. A imortalidade apenas acelerou o aprendizado e a habilidade.

Tânia não se moveu quando Fréderick surgiu ao seu lado. Ela já não pulava mais de susto quando ele se desfragmentava e tornava-se sólido, o que Fréderick considerava útil e pouco divertido.

-- Está na hora. – Fréderick sentiu a voz modulada naquele tom cadenciado de Edward e sorriu para Tânia.

O engraçado era que Tânia sabia quem ele era e ainda assim, lá estava, aquele olhar cândido de pura adoração. Fréderick sabia que se torcesse a boca naquele sorriso torto, Tânia esqueceria de vez quem ele era e pularia no seu pescoço.

Brincou um pouco com a idéia, mas manteve a lisura no rosto e seus lábios mantiveram-se no lugar. Não era sábio brincar com a paixão de uma vampira. Ele podia imitar tudo; a imagem, o cheiro, a voz, menos o gosto de alguém, Fréderick ainda não tinha certeza se Tânia experimentara Edward.

Tânia era esperta, mas estava iludida. Freqüentemente, os alvos do Cúpido se iludiam. O caminho para ele ficava bem mais fácil quando era assim.

-- Você tem que ser muito rápida. – lembrou Fréderick, apenas para distraí-la um pouco. – Eles estão planejando o tempo inteiro, tudo pode acontecer. Você sabe o que tem que fazer, não importa o que eles façam.

Funcionou.

Tânia virou o rosto para a direção da casa. Ela sabia que estava se deslumbrando com uma imitação. Como comprar um quadro perfeitamente executado e fingir que tinha um Rembrandt original em casa.

-- Posso ser muito rápida, mas eles sempre serão um número maior. – observou Tânia.

-- Eles estarão ocupados. – garantiu Fréderick.

A expressão de Tânia era de pura indiferença ao se voltar para seu Rembrandt.

-- Você vai machucá-la?

Fréderick deu de ombros, curtindo o desconforto desesperado de Tânia se transformar em aceitação quando ele ofereceu um sorriso breve forçando delicadamente o seu controle emocional até conseguir aquele tom dourado líquido.

Para os Volturi, era apenas um sinal que Fréderick tinha se alimentado à saciedade, suficiente para manipular até os ínfimos detalhes de outro ser vivo.

Para Tânia, era um lembrete do que ganharia no final da jornada. O amor não era incrível? Era, mas a ilusão era algo perigoso.

Tânia deixou sua posição de estátua e olhou para Fréderick, com aquela mistura de admiração, amor desesperado e desconfiança.

Fréderick consultou o relógio de pulso e depois, o céu. Estava pronto. Alisando as roupas com um gesto elegante, ele fez um gesto para ela seguir em frente.

Tânia sorriu e ele não pôde deixar de retribuir, vendo a alegria contida nos olhos dela.

Transformar-se em Edward era como vestir um Armani.

* * *

Rosalie Hale ajeitou a mecha dourada atrás da orelha e Emmett arqueou a sobrancelha com a simplicidade daquele gesto. A face dela encontrou a sua e espelhou incompreensão.

-- O que foi?

-- Você não costuma fazer isso, Rose. – observou Emmett, sério. Ela ergueu o queixo, com aquele ar de beldade suprema que intimidava a todos, mas que só fazia Emmett ficar excitado. Ela já estava ficando nervosa, ele podia perceber, então, adiantou-se na explicação. – Você está mais para... – ele pensou, pensou e por fim, com um gesto, Emmett fingiu jogar uma cabeleira inexistente sobre o ombro, imitando o olhar afetado de Rosalie.

O choque transpareceu de leve no semblante de Rosalie e então, ela riu, deliciada com a mistura de afeto e companheirismo que explodiu sem aviso em algum lugar que Rosalie gostava de pensar que era o coração.

-- Seu...idiota – rosnou.

Emmett abriu um largo sorriso. Para Rosalie, era o mesmo que eu te amo.

Eles se fitaram, sustentando até o impossível aquele pequeno confronto até que Rosalie aproou-se inteira. Seu corpo esbelto ondulou e ela se contraiu, apertando os olhos enquanto dobrava ligeiramente os joelhos. Emmett curtiu um segundo daquela visão, a Rosalie lince antes de detectar o que ela havia percebido.

-- É Fréderick? - murmurou.

-- O cheiro... – Rosalie torceu o nariz, girando lentamente nos calcanhares. – É do Edward.

-- Ele está com a Bella. – lembrou Emmett.

Rosalie rosnou baixinho.

-- Então, deve ser aquele mago de picadeiro.

-- Auch!. – Emmett simulou uma careta de dor, postando-se ao lado de Rosalie, sólido e feroz. – Você é cruel.

Ela se virou, jogando o cabelo sobre o ombro com um gesto tão delicado, tão contrario a sua expressão predadora que Emmett ergueu uma sobrancelha e indicou o chão.

-- Nem pensar. Estamos trabalhando... – a voz de Rosalie soou ríspida e autoritária.

Não enganou Emmett nem um segundo. Ela adorava ser idolatrada.

-- Desculpe – Emmett deu de ombros, nem um pouco envergonhado. Sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Essas situações me excitam. É uma pena que você não consegue ser amiga da Bella, seria legal ela terá uma visão do outro lado desta vida. – comentou Emmett, embrenhando-se na mata, ao lado de Rosalie. – Quer dizer, ela pensa que vai ser um banho de sangue o tempo inteiro.

-- Claro, vai ter muito amor antes, durante e depois do banho de sangue. – Rosalie torceu seu nariz perfeito em desaprovação para o marido. – Isso deve ser um tremendo incentivo, Emmett.

-- Foi pra mim...

Rosalie aspirou o ar por uns instantes e saltou, sem aviso sobre Emmett. Foi como se jogar contra uma montanha e Rosalie cedeu muitos pontos para Emmett, pelo simples fato dele ter se jogado no chão de costas, fingindo-se derrubado.

-- Mudou de idéia? – perguntou Emmett, sorrindo leve.

Rosalie passou o indicador na face do marido, a depressão que formava as covinhas que selaram o destino de Emmett. Ele estava ofegante e ela também.

-- Eu tenho um humor instável. – replicou Rosalie, piscando para ele.

Emmett se movimentou, com um gesto suave, até ficar sentado e abraçado, cara a cara com Rosalie. Seus lábios sibilaram palavras baixas, em tons cantantes e rápidos demais, muito mais rápido que qualquer um deles já ouvira antes. Pareciam palavras de amor. Julgando pela direção em que se movimentavam as mãos e as peças de roupas, era aquilo que pretendiam fazer e proclamar.

Era uma pergunta.

Rosalie Hale meneou a cabeça sutilmente, com um olhar submisso e retirou a blusa em um único gesto.

Emmett recebeu a mensagem.

Haviam enganado Fréderick.

* * *

Bella estudou o perfil inquieto de Edward, tentando descobrir o que havia de errado. Seria influência do tal Fréderick aquela ansiedade nos músculos dele, a agonia que fluía de seus olhos escuros, antes que Edward a fitasse e a ternura infinita transformasse aquelas órbitas em círculos dourados?

-- O que aconteceu, Edward? – perguntou Bella, aproximando-se lentamente. – Lá na cozinha?

Edward deu de ombros e voltou a olhar lá para baixo. Viu quando Rosalie e Emmett dispararam para dentro da floresta, seguidos por um vulto e o mesmo vulto, indefinível, retornar para a direção da casa. A sensação estranha de observar um reflexo de seus próprios movimentos o deixava nervoso.

Ele não tinha certeza se seu plano ia funcionar.

-- Edward? – Bella proferiu seu nome, mais uma vez, desconcentrando-o. Aquele aroma dela misturado ao cheiro de xampu.

Só para distrair os dois, Edward indicou o embrulho negro dobrado com cerimônia sobre uma cadeira.

-- Alice disse que você ficou linda no vestido. – a sua voz soou melodiosa e Edward percebeu que não era difícil ser sincero quando se tratava do casamento dos dois.

Bella corou violentamente. Ela havia se esforçado bastante para manter aquela cerimônia longe da sua mente, concentrada em pensar no seu cantinho feliz com Edward.

-- Não ficou ruim. – proferiu, sua voz esmagada.

Edward ouviu uma risada baixa caçoando dele. Apertou os punhos, contendo a necessidade de destruir alguma coisa. Virou o rosto antes que Bella visse a violência em seus olhos.

-- É pena que casar comigo te cause tanto mal estar...

Bella parou, chocada com o tom magoado. Havia algo de rebeldia entre as frases, a voz melodiosa de Edward fora estrangulada por um sentimento maior, que lutava por emergir e ele, lutava por mantê-la contida.

-- Eu já expliquei, Edward. – Bella se calou. Uma sensação de vazio percorrendo seu corpo.

Ele parecia solitário ali, parado a janela, procurando inimigos. Ela sentiu o egoísmo apertar sua garganta e se aproximou de mansinho, tocando nas costas dele com a ponta dos dedos.

-- Não quero te magoar, por favor... por favor... – Bella engoliu a vontade de chorar, sem saber porquê. – Não fique magoado comigo.

Os músculos de Edward se contraíram e relaxaram. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, ele havia prometido a si mesmo, nunca mais afastar Bella, mesmo que fosse para seu próprio bem. Com aquela decisão estúpida, ele quase a perdera para Jacob Black. Se ele não fosse um lobisomem, Edward poderia considerar que o melhor seria deixá-la com ele. Monstro por monstro, então, estavam empatados e ele não devia nada a ninguém.

Ele se voltou lentamente, abraçando-a e erguendo-a com delicadeza. Bella apoiou-se nas pontas dos pés, os braços envolvendo seu pescoço com toda a força que ela tinha. Sequer arranhava, mas Edward sentia que ela estava agarrada a ele com tudo que podia. Sua indisposição derreteu-se no amor que sentia por ela.

-- Shh... tudo bem. – consolou, esfregando as costas dela com suavidade. – Não estou bravo com você, ou magoado. Só estou preocupado.

Bella ergueu o rosto e ficou um tempinho esquecida de respirar. Lá estava de novo, a face gloriosa fitando-a como se fosse o que existi a de mais importante no mundo. Os olhos de um ouro líquido, transformando seus pensamentos em poeira.

Edward encostou os lábios no olho direito de Bella e ela sentiu um arrepio quando a língua dele secou as lágrimas presas em seus cílios. Tinha algo muito importante para falar, mas esqueceu.

-- Pode me chamar de maluco... – continuou Edward, sua voz um tom mais baixo e enrouquecido, seus lábios escorregaram para o outro olho e ele quase esqueceu o que ia dizer quando Bella arquejou. – Mas eu queria um casamento normal... Sem precisar me preocupar em matar a gente.

Bella exalou o ar ruidosamente, satisfeita que Edward estivesse segurando seu corpo mole e sem vontade, colado a ele. Os lábios frios e macios escorregaram numa carícia pelo seu rosto e pousaram em seus lábios que tremiam. A palavra casamento esticou-se inteira na sua boca e ela entreabriu os lábios, ansiando sentir o gosto que era ainda melhor do que o cheiro inebriante do hálito dele.

Mas pela primeira vez, Bella afastou-se como se tivesse sido picada por um animal peçonhento. Ela agarrou a nuca de Edward com as duas mãos, seu coração saltando freneticamente no peito.

-- O que foi? – perguntou Edward, sentindo a mudança do estado de excitação para o medo. Ele conhecia o ritmo daquelas batidas e a soltou um pouco, sem contudo, deixar de oferecer apoio.

-- A..a gen..te? – Bella gaguejou, enrolando as palavras que tropeçaram no seu próprio pânico. – Ele quer matar você? Eu pensei que o alvo fosse eu!!

Edward apanhou Bella no colo e foi sentar na cama, colocando-a como uma criança nos braços. Só quando ele começou aquele movimento rítmico para frente e para trás, cantarolando a melodia que estava compondo desde a manhã, sua voz num doce sibilo de rouxinol... só então, Bella percebeu que estava gritando e se debatendo nos braços dele.

A porta se abriu, Bella batia os dentes de medo e pode ver o susto no rosto de Alice, a tensão dissipando-se dos ombros de Jasper até levá-la com ele para uma sensação relaxante.

-- Exagerando, Jasper... – Bella enrolou as palavras e alinhou a coluna, maneando a cabeça para os lados. – Jasper!

Edward exalou o ar pacientemente e manteve Bella nos braços. Seus olhos focalizaram Alice por um momento e depois, Jasper.

-- Trouxe um chá para Bella. – anunciou Alice, enquanto Jasper caminhava até a janela. Com um sorriso envergonhado que a deixava encantadora, Alice propôs – Já que você não quis minha panqueca.

Bella torceu o nariz para o líquido, embora o aroma fosse tentador.

-- Não quero dormir.

"_Tivemos que mudar os planos, Edward"_

Edward fitou o teto e então, seus olhos focalizaram o chão por um segundo. Uma afirmativa que Alice compreendia de imediato, um código entre os dois. Ele apanhou a xícara, pois Bella tremia tanto que derrubaria todo o conteúdo. O aroma o apanhou desprevenido, retorcendo os músculos do seu estômago e apertando sua garganta. Sua expressão de choque foi colhida por uma Alice silenciosa e tranqüila.

"_Carlisle encontrou algo inesperado em seus registros do passado. O risco é muito grande para Bella"._

-- Beba um pouco, Bella. – incentivou Edward, sua voz doce combinando-se com o aroma.

-- Não quero. – Bella recusou, teimosamente, afundando o rosto no peito de mármore. – Estou me sentindo muito mal.

-- _Você_ não vai dormir. – insistiu Alice, setntindo o olhar de Edward em seu rosto.

Jasper voltou o rosto com um estalo das vértebras do pescoço. O movimento rápido e o barulho surdo alertaram Alice. Edward volveu o rosto para o irmão a janela. Eles escutaram os passos rápidos de Carlisle e Esmé no corredor.

Bella não conseguiu entender uma só palavra do linguajar rápido e urgente dos dois, mas se esforçou para levantar dos braços de Edward.

-- Não vou tomar nada! – gritou, jogando-se contra Alice. – Por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo.

-- Fréderick está aqui, Bella. – anunciou Jasper, com uma onda relaxante tão forte que Bella quase caiu de cara no chão.

Edward se levantou tão rápido para segurá-la que o chá caiu pela metade no chão.

-- Controle-se Bella. Nós não vamos deixar nada acontecer com você. – garantiu Alice, segurando a futura cunhada, quase histérica pelos ombros.

Edward apertou os olhos, tentando decifrar a expressão de Alice. Sua sobrancelha arqueou para cima, em uma indagação muda, enquanto o aroma perdido no tapete se levantou, insinuoso e sedutor até as suas narinas. Ele finalmente, decifrou o aroma que sacudiu sua sede e fitou Alice, chocado.

-- Beba. – falou Alice. – Confie em mim.

-- Eu já disse que não vou beber nada! – vociferou Bella, virando-se para Edward. A calma resignação no semblante dele a assustou mais do que qualquer outra expressão.

Edward maneou a cabeça em afirmativa. Jasper percorreu o cômodo com duas passadas silenciosas e já estava ao seu lado.

-- Romeu e Julieta, Bella? – proferiu Edward, baixinho, fitando a xícara.

-- O que é isso? – Bella sentiu arrepios de medo varrendo sua coluna de alto a baixo.

Um vulto despontou na janela. Alice pareceu se tornar ainda mais frágil, seu rosto pálido se iluminando com uma ferocidade única.

Edward olhou para fora. A sede o pegou desprevenido, sentindo em dobro o desejo por aquele aroma que o instigava desde o primeiro instante. Antes que pudesse pensar ou raciocinar, confiando plenamente na família, Edward Cullen levou a xícara aos lábios e tomou um gole.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Bella não podia repetir o que havia acontecido mesmo se quisesse, mas Alice arrancou a xícara quase vazia das mãos de Edward, enquanto Jasper o apanhava com firmeza para que ele não caísse no chão. O vidro se estilhaçou em todas as direções, quando o vulto pulou para dentro do quarto, semi-agachado, uivando estrondosamente, com a voz semelhante a Edward, atordoando todos seus sentidos.

A porta se abriu, Esmé e Carlisle entraram como duas flechas certeiras e o cercaram como uma barreira. Alice empurrou Bella para baixo, enquanto Jasper jogava Edward, tonto e embriagado no ombro, retirando-o do quarto.

Alice puxou Bella pelo pulso, arrastando-a com facilidade para a outra extremidade do quarto. Ela mantinha a xícara erguida, como se fosse um elixir dos deuses que não pudesse ser desperdiçado. O vulto emitiu um novo silvo estrondoso e Bella sentiu os olhos arderem com o esforço de conter o impulso de piscar. Era desumano, olhar aquele rosto amado contorcido de ódio e ela se contraiu inteira contra Alice, calculando quanto tempo demoraria a alcançar a porta e Edward.

Carlisle rosnou com uma violência que arrancou a alma de Bella do corpo. Esmé se deslocou protegendo Alice e Bella, enquanto o vulto se levantou devagar, vasculhando cada um deles com olhos violentos, maculando a bela face de Edward com contorções rápidas.

Bella notou que ele parecia zonzo e fitou a xícara na mão de Alice. O efeito em Edward parecia atingir também Fréderick. A cabeça de Bella rodou.

-- Ohh...- seus dentes bateram e Alice a apertou ainda mais contra si. As lagrimas caíram de seus olhos. – Isso é muito perigoso, Alice... Muito perigoso.

O vulto pareceu escutar a conclusão de Bella, e mesmo entontecido, Fréderick deu um pequeno sorriso exultante e voltou-se na direção da janela.

Foi a vez de Esmé rugir imperiosamente. Carlisle pareceu levar um choque com a voz da esposa e jogou-se contra o vulto, os dois voando com um barulho alto pela janela.

Esmé correu e se debruçou olhando para baixo. Emmett e Rosalie já estava a esperava e os três fecharam Fréderick.

Ela se virou, sua voz soou calma, mas Bella viu a preocupação em seus olhos.

-- O efeito é rápido. Leve Bella para junto de Edward e fique com eles, Alice. – orientou, caminhando para a porta. – Você saberá quando puderem sair.

Alice maneou a cabeça em afirmativa e se levantou, trazendo Bella presa pela cintura.

-- O que tem nesse chá? – choramingou Bella, rebocada por Alice através do corredor.

A face de Alice estava transtornada de preocupação.

-- Seu sangue. – sintetizou, sabendo que não havia outra forma de falar, ciente que Bella ficaria chocada de qualquer jeito. – Carlisle fez anotações sobre o período que conviveu com os Volturi e Aro mencionou as habilidades de Fréderick. Uma série de rosnados, gritos e barulho de madeira se quebrando chegou ao ouvido das duas. Bella ficou imóvel e Alice precisou arrastá-la pelas escadas. Sua voz soou mais rápida. – Ele não se conforma em imitar, ele gosta de se transformar e vai aprendendo as habilidades de suas vítimas. Acho que os Volturi resolveram que valeria a pena ter Edward, mesmo que fosse só uma imitação.

Bella mal conseguia entender o que Alice falava. Tudo que repetia a si própria era que Jasper retirar Edward dali.

-- Carlisle achou que Fréderick pretendia se passar por Edward, casar-se com você e levá-la para a Itália. Eles teriam os dois, pelo preço de um. – Alice contornou a escada, meio que correndo e arrastando Bella consigo. As duas sentiam a tensão da luta que prosseguia lá fora, ambas querendo ajudar, dividas entre as ordens recebidas e a vontade de ver a família a salvo. Alice subjugou aquela vontade e continuou levando Bella para os fundos da casa. – Entenda, Bella, Fréderick era um mago, ele é capaz de não só de imitar a forma de outro vampiro, mas também assimilar suas capacidades. Ele cria ilusões e provavelmente, vem envenenando a todos com sua falsa capacidade de ler pensamentos. – as duas chegaram a extremidade posterior da casa. O silêncio ali era absoluto, cortado apenas pela luta que corria a frente da casa, como um eco alto e destoante. Alice parou, com Bella rebocada em seu braço. Sua voz era tão baixa e rápida que Bella precisou se concentrar completamente para entendê-la. – Carlisle achou que ele tinha estabelecido um vínculo com Edward e talvez, a poção funcionasse nele também. Jasper?

Bella sentiu a cabeça latejando com tudo aquilo. Seu coração parecia audível para todos e, provavelmente, era.

-- Tente se acalmar, por favor... – pediu Alice, alerta e tensa como uma gata. Murmurou – Você deveria ter bebido também.

Bella maneou a cabeça negativamente com tanta fúria que seus olhos explodiram de dor.

-- Alguém precisa cuidar de Edward. – falou, decidida. – Ele está muito vulnerável agora.

_TÂNIA NÃO!_

Alice deu um pulo e Bella escorregou para o chão com o reflexo da outra. Sentiu algo escorregando entre suas pernas, quando Alice passou por ela e arreganhou os dentes, com um ruído tão alto que Bella ficou surda por alguns segundos. Ela bateu algo nos cabelos e notou os pedacinhos de porcelana em suas mãos.

Um vulto rápido atravessou a frente dos olhos de Bella, ela se apoiou nos braços, vendo o perfil de Alice, esticado e retorcido para a luta, enquanto Tânia sorria para elas, manejando algo parecido com uma espada.

-- Eu realmente salvei a vida dela. Não vai haver casamento, nem perda de alma – proferiu Tânia, com um brilho feroz nos olhos. – E a do seu marido também. Você me deve, Alice Cullen.

-- Eu não te devo nada! – gritou Alice, enraivecida como Bella jamais vira antes. – O QUE FEZ COM ELES!

Esmé e Rosalie alcançaram o fundo da casa, Tânia deslocou o corpo de forma que visse todos as mulheres da família Cullen.

Ele está fugindo!

Bella reconheceu a voz irada de Emmett e todo seu corpo pareceu virar geléia, enquanto esperava, numa espécie alucinada de antecipação que alguém proferisse o nome de Edward.

-- Você vai se arrepender amargamente, Tânia. – era Esmé, com um tom de desprezo e fúria que jamais poderia ser associado a figura da maternal Cullen.

-- O efeito para Fréderick é infinitamente mais rápido. – avisou Tânia, dando passos cuidadosos para trás. – Ele antecipou todas as possibilidades, estava preparado até para isso. Ele faz isso há séculos, Alice. – ela escorregou um pouco mais para longe, evitando os olhares de vingança de Rosalie e Esmé.

-- Vou fazê-la se arrepender, Tânia. – prometeu Alice, os punhos formando duas bolas de músculos tensos. – Eu juro.

Tânia maneou os cabelos quase prateados e sorriu.

-- Eu já me arrependo. – proferiu com tristeza e disparou na direção da floresta.

-- Eu vou! – gritou Rosalie, seguindo a outra, antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo.

Emmett e Carlisle se aproximaram.

-- Bella, você está ferida? – perguntou, abaixando-se para ver a jovem, ainda estatelada no chão.

Bella nunca odiara tanto o fato de ser humana como naquele instante. Ela mesma gostaria de fazer como Rosalie e arrancar todos os fios de cabelo de Tânia quanto a encontrassem.

-- Nós cometemos um erro. – proferiu Alice, atordoada. – Ele não queria os dois.

Esmé concordou com um aceno.

-- Não. – a voz de Bella estava fraca e se quebrou. – Só Edward.

-- Aquela filha da mãe da Tânia – rugiu Emmett – Ela pintou bem na hora que estávamos dando uma surra naquele mago dos infernos! Avançou contra Rosalie. Nós sabíamos que Fréderick não contava conosco lá, já tínhamos despistado ele na mata. Ele ficou surpreso quando caiu da janela com Carlisle e nos encontrou ali. Ela estragou tudo!

-- Onde está Jasper? – perguntou Alice.

-- Com Carlisle. Eu acho que Tânia o atacou primeiro com aquela arma. – proferiu Emmett fitando Bella de esguelha. Ela ficou ainda mais branca e Esmé a segurou nos braços. – Eles sabiam que íamos defender Bella...

-- E aproveitaram para capturar Edward com facilidade! – Bella achou que ia vomitar ou desmaiar, ou morrer ali mesmo. Respirou profundamente, alucinada de medo. – Temos que salvá-lo. Alice? Alice! – Bella se soltou das mãos de Emmett e foi tropeçando até os braços da cunhada – O que você está vendo?

Esmé fez um sinal para Emmett e os dois entraram na casa. Alice levou Bella consigo, louca de preocupação com Edward e ansiosa por Jasper.

Eles encontraram Carlisle debruçado sobre Jasper. Bella conteve um grito quando viu o braço semi-arrancado do outro. Alice não pode se conter, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele com um grito longo de lamento.

-- Ele vai ficar bem, Alice... – falou Carlisle, seu tom de voz urgente e rápido. – Preciso que você se concentre em Edward, Alice. Eles não devem estar longe.

-- Não temos muito tempo. – falou Esmé, ressurgindo após desaparecer com muita rapidez, carregava um pequeno frasco vermelho e maleta de Carlisle, que ainda segurava o braço quase amputado de Jasper. – Emmett, você precisa encontrar Rosalie. Sabe como ela fica quando está zangada. Precisamos de todos unidos para recuperar Edward antes...

-- Antes do quê? – Bella ouviu o próprio grito, seu estômago girando incontrolavelmente numa gangorra maluca. O rosto de Jasper contraído, de uma palidez doentia, suas órbitas semicerradas pela dor. Aquilo era pior do que ela jamais havia imaginado, eram todos seus medos reunidos. A família ferida, separada e Edward... Só de pensar naquilo, Bella se sentia mortalmente doente.

Alice estava quase desmaiando de ódio, mas virou o rosto tentando se concentrar, enquanto apertava a mão de Jasper.

Mesmo sofrendo com dores atrozes, Bella percebeu que Jasper retribuía o aperto de Alice, como se soubesse que ela precisava da força dele para conseguir se concentrar. Bella apagou as lágrimas do rosto, tentando espelhar aquela força deles em si própria.

-- Concentre-se, Alice. – falou Jasper, a voz entrecortada pelo esforço. A agulha passava entre os músculos do ombro e do braço, mas o tom gentil e convicto atravessou a sala com igual precisão. – Você consegue...

Bella sentiu um arroubo de orgulho por Jasper e podia ver que era a emoção dominante em todos os rostos ali presentes. Jasper respirou profundamente e sorriu, com os olhos entrecortados. Bella podia apostar que ele sentia, que o amor e o orgulho da família o ajudavam naquele momento, como ele sempre fizera por todos eles.

Alice tremia tanto que Bella não sabia como ela se mantinha ereta. Carlisle continuou atento, costurando e jogando pequenas gotas rubras no ferimento. Parecia ácido contra a pele de mármore de Jasper e Bella percebeu pelo cheiro, que era sangue. A urgência da família os impedira de avisá-la, mas Bella não sentiu o costumeiro pânico, porque já se sentia nauseada e enlouquecida por Edward.

O nome dele causou uma dor tão profunda em seu coração que Bella precisou fechar os olhos para não gritar mais uma vez.

Finalmente, Alice conseguiu. Seus olhos ficaram desfocado, perdidos em algo além da sala, seu rosto de fada pálido e contraído, os músculos do corpo soltos como uma boneca.

Esmé gotejou mais um pouco do conteúdo sobre o ferimento de Jasper e olhou para Carlisle.

-- Só um pouco, Jasper. – anunciou o médico, concentrado. – Apenas para ajudá-lo. Consegue se controlar?

Alice piscou e maneou a cabeça várias vezes.

-- Ele consegue. – falou, debruçando-se com cuidado sobre o marido.

Esmé despejou o restante do conteúdo sobre os lábios de Jasper. Bella ficou observando com evidente espanto, os olhos arregalados enquanto o liquido rubro fluía para dentro da boca de Jasper, provocando um pequeno arquejo de prazer e ele inteiro relaxou, fazendo com que todos o imitassem. Quase que imediatamente, Jasper abriu os olhos, límpidos, com orlas mais claras na íris e seus músculos entre o braço e o ombro se retorceram, com veios finos visíveis passeando entre um e outro, como se o sangue bebido estivesse costurando por dentro como Carlisle fizera por fora.

Carlisle exalou o ar com grande concentração e fitou Alice.

-- Tânia e Fréderick arrastaram Edward para dentro da mata. – avisou Alice, fitando Bella com um olhar alarmado. Ela ainda estava pasma e boquiaberta, fitando a reconstrução de Jasper. – Rosalie os seguiu, mas Tânia se afastou dos dois e posso ver as duas lutando até que Emmett chegue. – com aquilo, Emmett cortou a frase de Alice pedindo indicações da mata. Com a anuência de Carlisle, o mais forte dos Cullen desapareceu. Alice aspirou o ar mais uma vez. – Fréderick está vestindo um capaz e parece que vai falar muito tempo com Edward e... depois.

-- Depois o quê? – incentivou Carlisle, calmamente.

-- Depois eles lutam e eu não consigo ver mais nada. – falou Alice, num tom de tristeza e derrota. – O futuro fica borrado e indefinido.

Bella Swan era apenas uma humana, mas levantou-se dali, esquecendo tudo o mais e fitou a família Cullen com um tom que não admitia questionamento.

-- Então, vamos dar uma ajudinha para o futuro. – sua voz estava tremida, mas pela primeira vez, Bella só sentia fúria. – Quero meu marido de volta.

* * *

Edward sentiu um gosto metálico na boca e lutou arduamente para despertar. Ele não se lembrava de muitas coisas da sua humanidade, muitas delas foram despertadas por seu amor a Bella, mas ele tinha certeza absoluta que aquilo que experimentara não era sono. Era um estado hipnótico, sem conseguir se mover, como se alguém houvesse desligado sua cabeça do restante do corpo.

Com um esforço sucessivo que o deixou cansado até o último fio de cabelo, Edward Cullen conseguiu abrir os olhos. Estava deitado, fitando um céu muito azul estrelado. Demorou até conseguir entender que estava atado a uma pedra. Seus músculos congelaram. Archotes formavam um circulo ao seu redor.

Fréderick estava vestindo um manto com capuz e aproximou-se dele. O rosto era tão similar ao seu, mas o sorriso ali era cruel.

-- Acordou finalmente, Bela Adormecida. – saudou Fréderick, com um gesto teatral.

-- Onde está Bella?

-- Ah! O amor! – Fréderick suspirou, encostando-se na pedra. – Você está prestes a desaparecer, Edward Cullen e está preocupado com sua amada!

O rosnado explodiu do peito de Edward.

-- O QUE FEZ COM ELA?

Fréderick maneou a cabeça, o grito de Edward desdobrando-se como um choque de alta voltagem na sua mente. Disfarçou o desconforto, descendo o rosto para o chão, o capuz cobriu sua face.

-- Bella está com sua família, cuidando dos feridos, pensando se haverá casamento, Edward. – provocou, satisfeito com o visível sofrimento do outro. Seus olhos se cravaram ali, aprendendo a mudança nas linhas, a maneira como ele sofria.

Edward viu, horrorizado, Fréderick o imitando um instante depois. Foi como apertar um flashback da cena e ver a si próprio, sofrendo. A conclusão de que Fréderick pretendia tomar definitivamente o seu lugar o deixou esmagado junto a pedra. A confiança que Fréderick tinha no processo inteiro o deixou atordoado.

Edward respirou profundamente e perguntou, em tom uniforme.

-- O que você pretende?

Fréderick gostou da mudança. Edward era corajoso. Seria bom vestir aquele Armani pela eternidade.

-- Todos sempre pensaram em Bella. Que eu a queria. – Fréderick viu a angustia passar e se esconder num átomo no rosto de Edward, mas não queria aborrecê-lo antes da hora, e por isso, não o imitou. Teria tempo de sobra para praticar aquilo tudo depois. – Eu queria você, Edward.

-- Como é? – perguntou Edward, num tom educado.

Fréderick riu.

-- Eu queria _ser_ você, Edward. –explicou-se, animado com a idéia – Experimentar o que você era. Eu gostei, então, resolvi ir além. Ser você, mas obviamente, é impossível ser você com você por perto. – Fréderick maneou a cabeça em frustração, seu tom de voz sincero e eloqüente. – Acredite, eu não gostaria de matá-lo, isso não estava nos meus planos, mas... seus familiares, Bella, Tânia, puxa, eles não tornam possível a experiência, sabe? Então, eu terei que recorrer a magia antiga para conseguir o que quero.

-- Você vai me matar e assumir a minha vida? – sintetizou Edward, chocado demais para elevar o tom de voz. Sua expressão era tão calma que o sorriso igual ao seu desapareceu do rosto de Fréderick. – Como você pretende assumir a minha vida sendo quem você é, Fréderick? Não pode experimentar o que eu sou, o que é meu, sendo essencialmente quem você é.

-- Bom, vou ter que abandonar isso. É o lado chato da coisa. – concordou Fréderick. – Terei uma vaga consciência de mim mesmo, mas... O essencial estará guardado em você. Posso buscar a hora que quiser. – Fréderick estalou os dedos, mais uma vez, animado. – Isso vai estabelecer uma ligação permanente entre nós, Edward, mas eu te garanto que você não vai saber.

Edward conteve o fôlego, torcendo para que não estivesse demonstrando o medo que sentia.

-- Você já fez isso antes? – questionou com suavidade.

-- Já. – garantiu Fréderick, sem mais explicações. – Agora, vou te explicar passo a passo, para você saber o que te espera, ok?

Edward aquiesceu, começando a sentir um fragmento dormente na perna esquerda. Se pudesse mantê-lo ocupado, suficiente para recuperar os movimentos, teria uma chance. Ele se lembraria de falar longamente com Alice sobre aquele chá e se viu torcendo, freneticamente, para realmente ter uma chance.

Fréderick reiniciou, agradável e paciente, como um guia turístico.

-- Através do ritual, eu abro um espaço da sua consciência para a minha, esse ponto, eu lamento, causará um pouco de dor, porque eu tenho que hum... domar a sua consciência antes de apreendê-la totalmente. É isso que fará toda a diferença com seus familiares, Bella, enfim... Sem isso, eles desconfiariam. – Fréderick estudou o olhar distante e educado de Edward, antes de prosseguir. – Leva um certo tempo, mas para você ter uma idéia, será parecido com a transformação da imortalidade.

-- Fantástico. – a ironia foi impossível de ser contida e Edward rilhou os dentes. – Adoro sentir dor.

Fréderick sorriu e deu um tapa amigável no ombro de Edward, consolando-o.

E consolou. Edward sentiu o estalo distante e um formigamento no local. Fez o máximo que pôde para manter a face inalterada.

-- Sinto dizer, é a parte mais...fácil. – Fréderick deixou seu lugar ao lado de Edward, dando a volta na pedra, enquanto falava. – A próxima etapa é a possessão. Eu já fiz isso inúmeras vezes, então, acredite, eu sei todos os truques que você pensar em utilizar, porém, será muito educativo, porque nenhum deles tinham a habilidade de ler pensamentos. – Fréderick fitou Edward com curiosidade e seus olhos brilharam por antecipação. – Quando terminar esse processo, eu vou saber exatamente como faz isso, e será outro fator que garantirá sua essência na minha existência Edward Cullen. Hum... o que mais?

Edward sentiu o frio agradável e a textura da pedra embaixo dos dedos. Controlou a ansiedade e a raiva que começava a zumbir em seus ouvidos.

-- Pretende enterrar meu corpo vazio em algum lugar, Fréderick? – lembrou Edward, com uma curiosidade educada. Seus olhos estavam escuros e sombrios, mas plácidos com uma quietude quase angelical.

Fréderick estalou os dedos.

-- Claro. Você é um cara inteligente, mal posso esperar para aprender tudo que você sabe! – Fréderick esfregou as mãos, dando a impressão de uma versão maníaca de si próprio que deixou Edward profundamente nauseado. – Essa é a última parte, Edward. Quero que você entenda, dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo espaço! Além do que, eu preciso ter o seu gosto e seu cheiro sem ter que me esforçar o tempo inteiro, entende?

Edward sentiu os olhos se arregalando enquanto a conclusão batia na sua mente.

-- É isso aí, você entendeu! – Fréderick caçoou, maldosamente. – Eu realmente preciso drenar todo o seu sangue para completar a transformação, ou seja, você precisa beber alguma coisa. Eu pensei em Bella, mas, você não faria isso com ela, então, terei que improvisar. Sabe como é? É como encher um copo e beber dele, só que no caso, você é o copo. E entra a parte final do ritual, fragmentando o seu corpo em... Sombras. – o olhar de Fréderick se tornou intenso e ele se inclinou sobre Edward, com um sibilo. – E isso sim, será sofrimento... Uma memória errante presa a esta floresta, esperando a oportunidade de voltar a SER. Neste aspecto, eu fui muito mais benevolente do que com os outros Edward, a maioria dos magos simplEsménte trancava a Sombra em um corpo de animal e quando isso acontece, a memória também se fragmenta. Sua vida terminaria com a existência do animal, mas eu tenho um pensamento reconfortante para você, Edward: Os vampiros acham que não tem alma. Isso não seria possível, se não houvesse. E você tem. – com um ar paternal, Fréderick tocou na face de Edward com as costas da mão, compreendendo com um sorriso complacente quando o outro se desvencilhou. – É uma alma bonita, frágil ainda, esteve dormindo esse tempo todo. É por isso que os vampiros não dormem, Edward. Sua alma já está dormindo, alheia a tudo. Mas foi seu amor por Bella que a despertou, sua alma humana. – os olhos de Edward se voltaram, inquisidores, desconfiados e esperançosos. Fréderick sorriu, apreciando aquele instante. Era o melhor presente que ele podia dar para os que se transformavam em Sombras. A certeza da alma que julgavam perdidas. – Somente os Primeiros perderam a alma porque fizeram uma troca, mas mesmo nesta troca, eles pediram para que seus descendentes não fossem amaldiçoados. Exceto, se fizessem a troca. Você não fez isso, Edward... Carlisle jamais faria isso com nenhum de vocês... – Fréderick alinhou a coluna, antecipando a conclusão que viria.

Edward congelou e sua face demonstrou um horror tão grande e profundo que Fréderick saltou cobrindo a boca do outro com a mão, seu corpo inteiro tremendo e se debatendo loucamente contra a pedra.

Soube que Edward estava livre da poção. Alice preparara uma muito boa, mas de curta duração. Fréderick poderia ter se poupado de arranjar o que precisava para sua própria poção, se soubesse que os Cullen se atreveriam a tanto. Era uma hipótese, mas eles eram tão honrados. Quem diria? Nota dez por atrevimento. Seria ótimo pertencer àquela família.

-- Sinto muito, Edward... Mas Bella pediu a você, não foi? Você sempre soube, no fundo, sabia, mas não pôde mais lutar contra isso. – Fréderick apertou mais os dedos na face de Edward, tentando aplacar os gritos que o outro emitia, mas sem muito sucesso. Eram rugidos de fúria e desespero, alto demais para ser contido por algo físico. Fréderick sabia que ele estava pronto para lutar, mas provocou um pouco mais. – Você estará livre disso, Edward, desse peso na consciência.. Eu farei isso por você!

Um rugido diferente e estrondoso explodiu de Edward, algo que somente seus piores inimigos poderiam ouvir e era algo raro. Edward Cullen não tinha inimigos, exceto os poucos que haviam ameaçado o que havia de mais precioso em sua vida. A própria essência dela. Feito de puro ódio, Edward Cullen rompeu com facilidade os elos da corrente que o prendiam a rocha e saltou, com as órbitas escuras cintilando de um desejo total e definitivo. Aniquilação.

Fréderick saltou e deixou pender o capuz para trás. Ele estava preparado para aquilo e sorriu. Gostaria de dizer a Edward como era fantástico que ele não o decepcionasse, por ser aquele cavalheiro e guerreiro, predador e fera, mas completamente dedicado a um objetivo tão nobre quanto o amor. Aquilo, no último instante da sua vida, era algo que ficaria indelevelmente marcado para sempre na sua alma e que Fréderick teria enorme prazer em ostentar eternamente. Seu Armani.

Edward saltou com leveza para o chão. Seus músculos estavam contraídos de tal forma que seria possível romper as fibras da camisa e ele fechou os punhos, controlando com dificuldade seu ódio, concentrando-se totalmente em Fréderick. Tudo que o mago vampiro explicara era medonho, assustador, mas nada podia ser mais desesperador que descobrir que tinha uma alma e ela ficaria perdida, nada poderia ser mais torturante do que saber que ele poderia ter condenado Bella para sempre. Ele teria uma alma e ela não.

Aquilo clareou os sentidos de Edward e ele conseguiu refrear o impulso de simplEsménte destroçar Fréderick. Ele não poderia mais transformá-la. Ninguém podia.

Sua luta naquele momento transcendeu qualquer situação de risco para Bella antes. Ele nunca temera pela vida dela tanto quanto temia naquele instante. Agora que sabia, tinha certeza, que ele ou Fréderick estaria assinando a morte da alma dela quando a transformasse. Edward mudou a posição dos pés, os olhos fixos em Fréderick, mas enxergando muito além, lembrando de tudo que Fréderick soprara na sua mente. Ele faria Bella pedir, pensou Edward, quase perdendo o controle do ódio, só pelo simples gosto de saber que ela perderia tudo. E contaria depois, só para vê-la se desesperar.

Edward sentiu o frio da batalha se aproximando lentamente. E para surpresa de Fréderick, Edward Cullen sorriu.

-- Você não tem alma, não é mesmo? – proferiu, melodicamente, pendendo a cabeça para o lado, como quem avalia um objeto. – Por isso faz o que faz, para experimentar como é, você enfeita suas palavras, mas no fundo, é apenas despeito e inveja. – Edward cravou seus punhais estrategicamente aonde doía e viu que estava funcionando. Sua voz prosseguiu o trabalho, doce e suavemente. – Quer destruir a todos. Eu não duvido que terminaria por usar seu _Armani – _proferiu Edward com ironia e desdém – para acabar com Bella e minha família. – sua face perfeita se contraiu em sólida determinação e os olhos de Edward Cullen se tornaram dois círculos abrasadores de fúria. – Esqueça seus planos, Fréderick ou qual seja seu nome, isso acaba aqui. Se eu perder, tudo que você vai conseguir é minha morte.

Fréderick sentiu o impacto das palavras de Edward e encontrara, pela primeira vez, alguém que considerou de fato a sua altura. Seria muito mais difícil do que imaginara, mas seria, com certeza, infinitamente mais compensador. Ignorou a dor causada pelas palavras de Edward, porque sabia, que o outro tinha razão.

Ele destruía tudo que acabava possuindo.

-- Eu faço isso há centenas de anos, Edward Cullen. – falou, com a convicção segura da própria experiência. – Saiba que a luta era prevista. É preciso merecer para se ter algo. – Fréderick sorriu, movimentando-se com precisão. – E você, é algo que vale a pena lutar para ter.

Edward deslizou com segurança para a diagonal, os olhos refletindo o brilho da lua, batendo em cheio na superfície escura das suas pupilas.

-- A alma da minha família merece ser preservada. – sibilou Edward, provocando com um pequeno sorriso. – Mas isso, você não tem como saber, tem?

Fréderick pulou na direção de Edward, rápido e veloz, mas Edward não se desvencilhou, antecipando aquele movimento. Ao contrário, lançou os punhos para frente, as mãos abertas e curvadas como uma garra, explodindo o ar com um rugido violento de guerra.

O estrondo do impacto foi ouvido como o relâmpago ferindo o chão. Todos em Forks saíram para olhar, mas não havia sinal de tempestade.

FINAL DA PRIMEIRA PARTE

* * *

/\:... CONTINUA.../\

Olá!!

Agradecendo a todos os recadinhos e incentivos. Eu sei que demorei muuuuuuuuuuito para postar, mas meu trabalho é meio louco, com horários insanos e eu andei superlotada de coisas para fazer. Obrigada mesmo. Quase ganhei uma balinha da Carla Lobato.

Gente, mil vezes obrigada. Eu respondo todos os comentários, só não respondi quem não deixou e-mail, mas saiba que é muito importante ler isso. E aí, vocês estão ansiosos como eu pelo Breaking Down? Uff, que dureza que é esperar!

Vou tentar não demorar muito no próximo capítulo. Ainda tem coisa boa para rolar. Espero que não tenham sofrido tanto quanto eu! Hahahahaha.

Na próxima parte... Na bela cidade de Forks.

Jacob Black... volta de férias.

Tânia... pagando o preço por ser idiota...ou será que não?

Alice e Rosalie... juizas, advogadas de defesa e acusação...ou será que não?

Jasper... inteirinho, louco para retribuir a cirurgia plástica.

Emmett... inteirinho, feroz e muito doido para dar porrada em todo mundo.

Bella... tentando salvar Edward e lutando para se transformar...em mulher! Rs.

Edward... quase inteirinho, mais lindo do que sempre, cansado de ser o Armani.

Fréderick... vai se dar mal ou apenas redefinir suas prioridades?

X

Isso ficou tão telenovela mexicana!! Desculpe, gente! Rs.

Beijos.


	6. AMIGOS & INIMIGOS

/\

Ei, demorei muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito.

Espero que não tenham desistido de mim!

Bom, eu estou incluindo no capítulo alguns trechos de Crepúsculo e logo depois a tradução de Midnight Sun. Eu li e depois comparei com a visão da Bella. É fantástico e emocionante ver a mesma situação pela visão do Edward.

Infelizmente, como o manuscrito da Stephenie caiu na Internet muito antes da hora, ela disse que não vai continuar por enquanto. O que é uma tremenda tristeza, porque Midnight Sun é emocionante, a gente lembra de Crepúsculo, mas tem tanta coisa nova sobre os Cullen, sobre o Edward, que me dá raiva do fulano que fez isso com ela. Conseqüentemente, com todos nós. Porque foi alguém de confiança que pegou o manuscrito e publicou, antes da hora... sniff.

Bom, fazer o quê, o mal está feito. Agora é aguardar que as boas graças da inspiração abençoem a Stephenie de novo.

Eu confesso que estou super influenciada por Breaking Down, mas tentei ao máximo possível não trazer nada do novo livro, em respeito aqueles que ainda não leram. (se é que existe alguém que ainda não leu! Rs). Por isso, o Jacob ainda é um pouco hum...pulha, perto do Edward. Mas a gente sabe que ele é demais. Bom, eu adoro o Jacob Black, então. Sou suspeita.

Bom, para quem leu Breaking Down: A percepção de Bella fica mais acurada após a transformação e ela distingue o aroma doce do Edward como mel, sol e lilás. Então, usei isso em todo o texto.

Espero que gostem. Falta pouco para acabar. Já teve de tudo, só falta amor..rs.

Bjs.

* * *

/\...Amigos & Inimigos.../\

* * *

"_Talvez, se eu estivesse inconsciente. Talvez eu pudesse sonhar. Se eu pudesse viver algumas horas num mundo de sonhos, onde eu e ela pudéssemos ficar juntos. _

_Ela sonhava comigo. Eu queria sonhar com ela._

_Ela me encarou de volta. Sua expressão maravilhada. Eu tive que desviar o meu olhar._

_Eu não podia sonhar com ela._

_Ela não deveria sonhar comigo"_

_Tradução de trecho no capítulo 9 Port Angeles, quando Edward salva Bella em Port Angeles e está levando-a de volta para onde Jéssica e Ângela a esperam._

_(Do texto postado pela Stephenie Meyer, Midnight Sun. Twilight pela visão do Edward.)_

* * *

ºº ...Jacob Black

Eu estava mesmo querendo rolar de rir. É algo super fácil para um homem transformado em lobo fazer. Aliás, nós inventamos o conceito "rolar de rir". Direitos autorais pagos? Sonha, hoje em dia, ninguém paga nada.

O caso é que eu me ferrei legal. De novo. Sem novidades. Desde que botei meus olhos naquela garota linda e bacana, eu vivo me ferrando.

La Push inteira sabia que Isabella Swan andava me procurando como se eu tivesse sido seqüestrado e o pedido de resgate fosse uma incógnita. Diabo, ela tornava tudo mais difícil. Por que continuava procurando por mim? Eu realmente era tão importante?

Dizer sim a última questão provocou um arreganhar de dentes e um estranho sorriso na minha face lupina. Eu queria pensar que era – e se fosse bem honesto, eu sabia que era importante para ela. Não como eu queria, mas muito mais do que seria saudável para Bella. Seria tão mais fácil se os Volturi tivesse terminado o serviço com o sugador de sangue.

O barulho dos gravetos e folhas secas estalava na minha corrida silenciosa. Eu amava correr e atravessara diversos estados correndo junto com a lua. Parando ocasionalmente para dar um belo alô para a dona redonda. Era o que se esperava de um lobo, certo?

Ninguém esperava um lobisomem apaixonado por uma garota bacana, que por sua vez, era apaixonada por um maldito sanguessuga.

Mas se atrás da minha pele insuportavelmente quente, estivesse um coração estilhaçado de amor não correspondido, o que diriam aqueles que preparavam balas de prata para a minha passagem? (como se isso adiantasse alguma coisa).

Eu me corrigi rapidamente. Qual é! O que to pensando? "Coração estilhaçado?".

Blergh.

Sério, Jacob Black, você não precisa ser tão melodramático! Até eu fiquei enjoado com a intensidade dramática dos meus pensamentos.

Pior de tudo era a falta da privacidade. Assim que eu saltasse a próxima rocha, eu estaria entrando nos limites de patrulha do bando e logo, logo, haveria uma meia dúzia de caras, além de Leah para ouvir o que eu tava pensando.

Eu não estava esperando boas-vindas. Afinal, eu nem pretendia estar aqui. Droga, a curiosidade matou o lobo – de novo, outra coisa inventada por nós, mas as pessoas comuns substituíram por matou o gato. Bem mais inofensivo.

Meu salto impecável provocou um baque fofo na terra. As unhas arranharam o solo e um arrepio subiu pelas minhas patas porque havia algo de estranho no ar. Eu farejei criteriosamente, buscando encontrar o que havia provocado o sinal de alarme na minha cabeça.

Eu puxei mais a respiração e o vento deslocou algo insuportavelmente doce fazendo meu nariz franzir de insatisfação. Era ruim demais. Um estranho cheiro, intoxicante de tão doce, uma combinação de mel derretido com sol e toques irritantes de lilás, tão potente que eu senti vontade de vomitar.

Droga. Eu conhecia aquele cheiro. Eu dei um salto, com naturalidade como alguém que sacode o cabelo e pulei nas minhas pernas, voltando a forma humana. Os músculos fortalecidos pela corrida suavizaram a mudança contra a terra, e antes mesmo de pensar em me vestir cobrindo a nudez, eu levei a mão ao nariz, apertando a ponte com força para suprimir aquele cheiro nauseante.

Era aquele cheiro insuportável de sanguessuga. Pior de tudo. _Dele. _O que me intrigou naquilo tudo é que estava tão forte que eu mal podia suportar o deslocamento do vento. O que será que Edward estava fazendo no meio da floresta, a poucos passos do limite com La Push e transcendendo aquele treco adocicado a ponto de fazer a população de lobos inteirinha passar mal?

Outro arrepio premonitório. É, a coisa devia estar feia. Eu quis, desesperadamente, voltar a forma de lobo e voar para longe dali. Mas é claro, sendo o Jacob Estúpido Black, eu me aproximei o suficiente para sacar a situação inteira.

A curiosidade matou o lobo.

E eu tinha uma sede terrível de conhecimento.

Pô, bonito isso, mas mentira. Vou ser honesto, eu queria mesmo era sangue. Para fazer um trocadilho caprichado e remendado, se tratando de vampiros.

Se minha intuição não me enganava, a coisa estava preta para o lado do Edward. Ninguém ia me culpar por sentar e assistir de camarote.

Alguém estava lascando o couro dele. Beleza. A inveja me corroeu, será que precisavam de uma ajudinha? Eu adoraria aquilo, uma desculpa para despedaçar aquele vampiro desgraçado. Eu apenas apareci para matar a saudade e ver se a Bella ainda era humana, mas por sorte, - finalmente! -, topei com uma briga bem feia.

Desculpe, vou sentar e assistir.

Ao menos, essa era a minha intenção. Ninguém precisava saber.

Só que eu sabia. E como todo mundo já sabe, eu sou o cara mais idiota da face da terra.

XXXX

**_"Você não devia fazer isso com as pessoas", eu critiquei, "Não é muito justo"._**

**_"Fazer o que?"_**

**_"Deslumbrar as pessoas desse jeito- ela deve estar hiperventilando na cozinha nesse exato momento"_**

**_Ele pareceu confuso._**

**_"Ah, qual é", eu falei duvidosamente. "Você tem que saber o efeito que causa nas pessoas"_**

**_Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado, os olhos curiosos. "Eu deslumbro as pessoas?"_**

**_"Você nunca percebeu? Você acha que todo mundo consegue o que quer assim tão fácil?"_**

**_Ele ignorou as minhas perguntas. "Eu deixo você deslumbrada?"_**

**_"Frequentemente", eu admití._**

**_(Trecho de Crepúsculo. Visão de Bella)_**

**_X_**

"_Eu deslumbro as pessoas?", Um jeito interessante de colocar as coisas. Acurada suficiente para esta noite. Eu me perguntei porque a diferença..._

_"Você nunca percebeu? Bella perguntou, em tom crítico. Você acha que todo mundo consegue o que quer assim tão fácil?"_

"_Eu deslumbro você?", Eu dei voz a minha curiosidade impetuosa, e quando as palavras saíram, era tarde demais para retirar o que disse._

_Mas antes que eu pudesse me arrepender por ter dito as palavras em voz alta, Bella respondeu..._

"_Freqüentemente" As faces dela se coloriram com um rosa delicado._

_Eu a deslumbro!_

_Meu coração silencioso se encheu de esperanças, mais intenso do que eu jamais esperava sentir._

_(Trecho de Midgnight Sun. Visão de Edward)_

_(...)_

**_"Você não está sentindo náusea, tontura, frio...?"_**

**_"Eu devia?"_**

**_Ele sorriu do meu tom confuso._**

**_"Bem, na verdade eu ainda estou esperando você entrar em choque"._**

**_O rosto dele se contorceu num sorriso perfeito_**

**_"Eu não acho que isso vai acontecer", eu disse depois que eu conseguí respirar de novo. "Eu sempre fui boa em reprimir sentimentos desagradáveis"._**

**_(Trecho de Crepúsculo. Visão de Bella)_**

_(...)_

_"Você não está sentindo náusea, tontura, frio...?"_

_Ela estava ainda mais confusa agora. -- Eu devia?_

_"Bem, na verdade eu ainda estou esperando você entrar em choque"._

_Levou um minuto para Bella responder. Seus olhos ligeiramente fora de foco. Ela ficava assim às vezes, quando eu sorria para ela. Bella estava... deslumbrada?_

_Eu amaria acreditar que sim._

_"Eu não acho que isso vai acontecer", ela respondeu, ainda sem fôlego. "Eu sempre fui boa em reprimir sentimentos desagradáveis"._

_(Trecho de Midnight Sun. Visão do Edward)._

_(...)_

* * *

/\... Edward Cullen

Edward descobriu que Fréderick era quase tão rápido quanto ele. No instante seguinte que ele saltou sobre Fréderick, o mago deslizou para o lado, agarrando-o pelo pescoço. Com um giro de meia-volta, Edward apanhou o braço de Fréderick torcendo-o com a máxima força. O mago girou no alto com um urro estrondoso, mas caiu sobre as pernas, estendendo a mão direita para o alto.

O pensamento dele surgiu como um borrão vago e ágil na sua mente e Edward sentiu a visão se tingindo de vermelho diante do próprio ódio correndo com ele como ondas assassinas. Seus músculos se retorceram em resposta e o retumbante rosnado ecoou do seu peito, mostrando suas presas.

Fréderick juntou a outra mão ao alto e bateu com elas. Seus lábios repetiram o encantamento que Edward previra na sua mente e a palmada retumbou numa onda de energia, jogando-o a distância.

Algo estalou com um som desagradável quando Edward tombou de costas, mas logo o pensamento de Fréderick seguiu a seqüência de encantamentos e Edward ergueu-se rápido e suavemente, trocando sua postura corporal para os ataques felinos que a família Cullen estava acostumadas a assistir. Edward se inclinou contra o chão, as pernas dobradas e as mãos no solo, pronto para saltar.

As palavras não faziam o menor sentido para Edward e ouvir os pensamentos do mago não estava oferecendo a vantagem que ele esperava. Que língua era aquela?

Na sua cabeça, uma série de lembranças e imagens se embolaram como figuras coladas no cartaz da memória. Preciosas recordações que pertenciam somente a ele. Quando ele havia descoberto que Bella se importava com ele. Quando Bella sussurrara seu nome enquanto dormia e seu peito se enchera de esperanças. Quando seu corpo reagia a proximidade dela, muito mais por desejo, do que por sede e descobrira, maravilhado, que as reações de Bella não era por medo e sim, por desejá-lo também.

Quando ao descobrir o que ele era, Bella dissera que não importava.

A lua faiscou um brilho prateado nas presas de Edward quando seu corpo se agitou em revolta, completamente cego pelo ódio surdo que tomava conta dele.

-- Você não vai roubar nada de mim. – a frase saiu num sibilo, um silvo misturado ao rosnado.

Fréderick riu e as frases sem sentido voltaram a soar na mente de Edward. Ele não se moveu, mesmo quando Edward saltou na sua direção, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e ambos voaram pela clareira, destruindo um antigo pinheiro.

O barulho da madeira se rasgando como tecido e o tombo da imensa árvore contra o chão não silenciou os pensamentos céleres de Fréderick. Edward arrancou os ganhos retorcidos pela queda com um movimento de fúria e passou a atingir o mago com os punhos fechados, o rosto contraído do de desejo assassino. Nunca desejara tanto antes matar alguém. Seu estômago se retraiu com a sensação de estar destruindo a si próprio, com o mago usando sua forma, transformando-se em uma massa debilitada sobre seu ataque.

Fréderick suportou o ataque, com um sorriso curvo em seus lábios destruídos.

O ódio de Edward foi se dissipando conforme ele percebia o rumo dos pensamentos do mago. Não eram palavras claras, mas o teor delas era de profunda satisfação.

Os punhos de Edward caíram ao longo do seu corpo, e ele se retesou, em choque, ao notar que Fréderick previra aquilo. Afastou-se do mago, andando cuidadosamente para trás, os olhos escuros cintilando. O véu rubro de ódio deslizando lentamente para longe do seu campo de visão.

-- Ah... você entendeu agora? – zombou Fréderick, ainda deitado sobre a árvore caída. O corpo imortal se restabelecendo do furioso ataque. – Você não pode me vencer, Edward.

Edward se sentiu vazio e entorpecido. Algo estranho estava acontecendo. Suas pernas perderam as forças e ele caiu ajoelhado no chão.

Um véu cinzento encobriu a lua e as nuvens passaram rapidamente pela moeda prateada no céu.

"_Mas que diabo está acontecendo?"_

Edward inspirou profundamente, o cheiro da floresta e da noite restabelecendo seu senso de direção, mas seus sentidos estavam esvaindo, ele estava ficando fraco e entorpecido. Ele fitou o chão, estranhando como a terra parecia estremecer, para descobrir que era ele quem se encontrava tonto. Ergueu as mãos a frente do corpo, o choque contínuo subindo pela sua espinha.

Sua pele de mármore estava adquirindo uma coloração amarelada, como pergaminho. Edward se lembrou dos Volturi, tão antigos que pareciam vulneráveis.

Ágil, Fréderick se aproximara. Edward ergueu o rosto, ainda de joelhos.

Seu semblante estava moldurado pela luz da lua. Um halo prateado que escorria através da pele de mármore gentilmente. Seus olhos estavam escuros agora, faiscando como duas pedras negras.

-- A poção de Alice é eficiente. – proferiu Fréderick, no tom modulado e suave que o outro utilizava. – Mas não durará para sempre. – o mago enfiou as mãos dentro das mangas e sorriu. – Algum último pedido?

Edward desviou o rosto para clareira. Era uma agonia fitar aquele rosto, igual ao seu, cheio de maldade. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de uma única vez que houvesse visto a si mesmo, através do pensamento das outras pessoas daquela forma.

A voz de Bella, cheia de confiança e um toque de ternura ecoou na sua memória.

"_Você pode ser assustador, se quiser. Mas não mau"._

E um outro pensamento, cheio de ironia e um toque de confusão irrompeu da sua lembrança.

"_Eu tenho uma boa idéia, sabe. Se alguém quiser a minha opinião, mas me diga, sanguessuga, que porcaria é essa?"_

Edward franziu o cenho, indubitavelmente confuso com o que seu olfato trazia. O cheiro era desagradável, porém, familiar.

Cachorro... molhado.

_-- _Black? – murmurou, ciente que Jacob poderia perfeitamente ouvi-lo.

"_Não, não. É a Loira sanguessuga, com um perfume melhor. Claro que sou eu, vampiro idiota! O que você está fazendo? Brincando de espelhinho enquanto a Bella está sozinha com seus parentes chupadores de sangue?"_

Edward voltou o rosto para Fréderick. A lisura perfeita na sua pele não demonstrou qualquer expressão. O mago continuava fitando-o com um indiscutível prazer de vitória.

"_E aí, qual deles é você? Eu estou apostando no carinha vestido como um membro da Ku Klux Kan."_

-- Diga oi, Fréderick. – proferiu Edward.

O sorriso escapou dos lábios de Fréderick e foi se colocar, simples e enviezado na boca de Edward. Com a presença da família cuidando de Bella e Jacob por ali, Edward sentiu que algo de bom estava lhe dando um sinal. Ele havia tentando chamar Jacob Black para o casamento e por mais que o lobisomen o irritasse profundamente com a paixão por Bella, Edward sabia que Bella se importava com Jake. Ele era capaz de suportar o lobisomem, se fosse pela felicidade de Bella.

Só podia ser um sinal.

O casamento aconteceria.

"_Fréderick, hein? Não fui muito com a cara dele, mas, pudera". _O latido semelhante a uma risada se antecipou a um uivo. _"Ele é a sua cara, Edward!"_

Fréderick se afastou, aspirando o ar e franzindo o nariz, ao farejar a mesma coisa que Edward.

-- Cachorro! – rosnou o mago, voltando-se para a entrada da clareira.

A forma robusta de um lobo saltou para o centro da briga, os pêlos eriçados na coluna, os dentes afiados contra a luz da lua. Os olhos escuros cintilando de inteligência e fúria.

"_Que desgraça! Já tenho que agüentar um Edward. Dois, é demais para mim"_

-- Eu sou da mesma opinião. – respondeu Edward, antes de saltar contra Fréderick. O mago voltou-se para ele, mas utilizando a energia extra que sacudira seu corpo com a chegada de Jacob, Edward o imobilizou.

O imenso lobo avançou com um salto estupendo, cravando as unhas da pata dianteira no peito do mago. Com a força utilizada, Fréderick rosnou alto e caiu para trás sobre Edward.

"_Uau, gostei!. Sempre quis fazer isso!"_

Edward jogou Fréderick para o lado e rolou para longe, erguendo-se quase de imediato. O mago levantou, seus olhos cheios de loucura, fitando o lobo e o vampiro.

-- Fico feliz em satisfazê-lo, Jake. – rosnou Edward, seus olhos cravados em Fréderick.

Novos pensamentos desconexos emergiam do mago. Edward franziu o cenho, buscando compreender a intenção oculta nas palavras que ele não entendia.

"_Jake? Falou, Eddie"._

O rosnado ecoou do peito de Edward em resposta. O que Fréderick estava pensando agora? Não fazia o menor sentido. Seus músculos estalavam de frustração. Ele trocou o peso dos pés, preparando para o contra-ataque. Fréderick o imitou.

-- Como quiser, Jacob – frisou Edward, torcendo o nariz com o diminutivo.

"_Ficou melhor. Ainda não somos amiguinhos"._

-- Como você sabe quem é quem, cachorro? – sibilou Fréderick, relaxando a postura corporal.

Edward sentiu a preocupação aumentar, vasculhando os pensamentos de Fréderick em busca de uma resposta.

"_Cachorro é a mãe dele. Você é enervante, mas sua réplica é ainda pior. Diga isso... por favor"._

-- Ele não é minha replica. – explicou Edward, atento ao fluxo incoerente dos pensamentos de Fréderick. – Ele é um mago-vampiro que veio roubar meu lugar e... – Edward se calou. Não queria que Jacob destruísse Fréderick. Ele era seu.

Com um tom polido, Edward repetiu, o mais educadamente que pôde. – Ele chamou sua mãe de cachorra.

Fréderick rosnou alto. O lobo emitiu um latido similar a uma risada.

-- Pensei que você fosse um cavalheiro, Edward.

Edward deu um sorriso frio para o mago.

-- Vamos dizer que não estou me sentindo _eu mesmo_ agora.

Edward começava a sentir os efeitos dos novos encantamentos proferidos por Fréderick. A maldade fluía dele com facilidade, como uma arma bem afiada. O mago não parecia sequer insatisfeito.

"_Edward, cuidado com Jake!"._

O estômago de Edward se contraiu com a súbita invasão de um novo pensamento em sua mente. Jacob capturou a aproximação da Tânia e voltou-se para a direita, com um rosnado tão alto que Edward se alarmou.

"_O que é isso? Uma armadilha?"_

-- Não, Jacob! – Edward gritou e correu na direção do lobo. Um segundo e ele já estava sobre Jacob, segurando o lobo no instante em que ele saltava contra a vampira.

"_Me larga, vampiro nojento! Você armou para mim!"_

Edward caiu no chão levando Jacob consigo. Precisou utilizar todo seu auto-controle para não esmagar as costelas do lobo na tentativa de contê-lo.

Logo, os pensamentos afluíram para a mente de Edward com o brado coletivo.

"_Você quebrou o juramento, Cullen! – a voz enraivecida de Leah vibrou, reunindo-se ao lamento de Seth. "Por que fez isso, Edward? Solte-o, agora!"_

"_Afasta-se dele Jake, vamos cuidar disso juntos". Era Sam._

Jacob se torceu violentamente nos braços de Edward, cravando os dentes no antebraço do vampiro. Edward travou as mandíbulas com força, lutando para não sucumbir a vontade de largá-lo. As palavras incoerentes de Fréderick finalmente ganhando sentido na sua mente.

-- Jacob, ele é um mago e quer roubar a minha vida! – protestou, soprando as palavras entre os dentes cerrados. O lobo lutava furiosamente para se soltar, mordendo-o sem piedade. Um pouco mais e ele não poderia contê-lo sem ferir Jacob gravemente. – Vai usar seu sangue para completar! Pare, pense em Bella.

"_Não, Jacob". "Ele não usaria o nome de Bella a toa". "Ele não é de confiança, vamos"._

Os pensamentos do bando afluíam de Jacob para Edward. A lua cintilou contra sua pele machucada pelo lobo e Edward sentiu novamente aquela sensação entorpecida, vendo a própria pele empalidecendo como pergaminho.

-- Olhe para minha pele, Jacob! – gritou Edward, no auge do controle.

Aquilo estava deixando-o muito irritado, seu controle escapando rapidamente. O véu rubro descendo mais uma vez contra seus olhos.

"Isso foi sacanagem. Tudo bem, me larga,vampiro".

"_Não! Eu o proíbo". _

Apesar do protesto de Sam, o líder do bando, Edward sentiu Jacob relaxando na luta e liberou os braços, deixando a cabeça cair contra o solo, esgotado.

Jacob saltou para longe e lambeu a própria pata. Aproximou-se de Edward mancando.

"_Eu não obedeço ninguém, Sam. Fique fora disso, ok?"_

Edward piscou contra o ceu borrado de vermelho. Algumas imagens estavam desvanecendo em preto e cinza. Seu ouvido zumbiu e os fragmentos da briga da matilha contra Tânia e Fréderick chegaram embotadas aos seus sentidos.

Sentiu o cheiro úmido de pêlo de lobo aumentando insuportavelmente e lutou para distinguir a mancha escura a frente de seu rosto.

"_Cara, você ta mal. O que está acontecendo?"_

-- Ritual... no fim. – balbuciou Edward, forçando a mente a trabalhar na direção certa. – Bella...

"_O que tem ela? SEth, dá uma chegadinha aqui. Hei, sanguessuga...Você está...Wow"_

O aroma se dissolveu. Edward deixou de sentir o cheiro dos lobisomens, da noite enluarada, da floresta. Seus sentidos estavam se perdendo e ele sentiu o vento nos cabelos e também no seu corpo, como se estivesse despido. A sensação de leveza, como se estivesse flutuando se apoderava dele.

Seria aquilo a morte?

Reuniu forças em um pensamento coerente. O único que importava. Seus olhos arderam, uma ultima vez e se pudesse, ele estaria chorando.

-- Jake... – soprou, no final das forças. – Cuide de Bella.

O vento soprou e Edward sentiu que estava livre. Esvoaçando com o vento para a floresta. Seu último registro do tempo foi o grito de Tânia e o ganido de lamento de Jacob.

XXXXX

_**"Bella?" Eu me virei e ele estava inclinado na minha direção, seu rosto pálido, glorioso, á apenas alguns centímetros de mim. Meu coração parou de bater.**_

_**"Durma bem", ele disse. Sua respiração soprou em meu rosto, me deixando fascinada. Era a mesma essência que exalava do casaco dele, mas numa forma mais concentrada. Eu pisquei, totalmente ofuscada. Ele se afastou.**_

_**Eu não conseguí me mover de novo até que o meu cérebro ficou regulado novamente.**_

_**(Trecho de Crepúsculo. Visão de Bella)**_

"_Durma bem. Sussurrei, e me afastei, antes que a urgência em meu corpo – tanto a sede familiar quanto a nova e estranha sensação faminta que eu repentinamente sentia por ela – fizesse algo que pudesse machucá-la._

_Ela se sentou imóvel por um momento, seus olhos abertos e desfocados. Deslumbrada, eu acho._

_Assim como eu"._

_(Trecho de Midnight Sun__. Visão de Edward.)_

* * *

Bella

Ela não sabia ao certo se tinha conseguido escapar da vigilância da família ou se simplesmente, Alice a tinha deixado sair por algum motivo.

Na verdade, Bella não queria saber. Munida de medo e uma lanterna, tropeçando invariavelmente no caminho, Bella rumou para a clareira que Alice divisara na sua última visão.

Bella estremeceu por baixo do pesado casaco e apertou a lanterna com força. Sentia vontade de correr e gritar o nome de Edward, mas provavelmente, cairia de cara no chão e estragaria tudo. Ela se concentrou nos próprios pés e no caminho sobre eles, respirando ruidosamente, observando a nuvem branca e espiralada que o frio provocava na sua respiração.

A lua imensa irradiava tranqüila e iluminava parcamente o caminho. Bella sentia o coração batendo contra as costelas, o medo apertava sua garganta e apressava sua respiração. Alice disse que ela tinha que se apressar, mas para Bella, seu ritmo era lento comparado ao destino. Ela sequer perguntou porque Alice não ia com ela, sabia que Alice amava Edward apaixonadamente e que ele era seu irmão favorito. Quando a vida de Edward estivera em risco na Itália, Alice fora a primeira a buscar Bella e as duas estiveram juntas para salvá-lo dos Volturi.

Bella tropeçou numa pedra e praguejou baixinho, travando os dentes com força para não chorar. Lembrou-se do primeiro sonho com Edward, ele estava numa clareira, de costas para ela. Ela corria para alcançá-lo.

"Não me deixe."

Ela não podia perdê-lo. Não podia.

Os sons de estalos e uivos assustaram Bella e ela saltou, a luz da lanterna oscilando estupidamente contra as árvores. A esperança encheu seu coração, mas ela logo afastou a hipótese. Jake estava longe, não podia ajudá-la.

O caminho aberto numa trilha picada acabou abruptamente. Bella parou repentinamente e largou a lanterna no chão.

-- Edward... – sua voz morreu, estagnada, sua mão voou para a garganta. Imediatamente, a visão ficou embaçada com as lágrimas.

Bella correu para o centro da clareira, sentindo o coração batendo na sua boca, querendo saltar de alivio ao vê-lo deitado no chão. Ela não viu mais nada ao redor, não se importava. Seus braços já estavam estendidos, antes mesmo de alcançá-lo e por isso, Bella conseguiu evitar um machucado sério ao tropeçar e cair no chão.

-- Edward... – falou, mais uma vez, suavemente. Ergueu o rosto para o perfil iluminado pela lua.

Bella não se importou em levantar. Arrastou-se até perto de Edward, notando como sua pele marmórea parecia estranhamente dourada e fina. Os cílios negros cerrados em uma cortina sedosa, os lábios relaxados e entreabertos. Os cabelos em um tom de cobre esmaecido.

Ele parecia dormir.

Bella esticou a mão devagar, erguendo-se até sentar-se junto a Edward. Seus dedos movendo-se lentamente, estremecendo pela ansiedade de tocá-lo, despertá-lo daquele sono incômodo. Sua mente trabalhando com avidez, tentando entender porque Edward dormia. Ele não dormia! Teria sido a poção de Alice tão forte?

Seus dedos encostaram a face de Edward. A pele gelada provocou um arrepio involuntário e Bella correu o indicador pela textura sedosa do rosto dele, parando sobre os lábios fechados.

-- Edward... – chamou, baixinho.

Só então, Bella notou um vulto sentado. Sacudindo-se como se estivesse chorando copiosamente, mas sem um único som. Seus olhos foram apreendendo a cena, como se finalmente pudesse enxergar. A árvore caída, os archotes destruídos, a pedra lisa. Os sinais de luta.

Bella sentiu o próprio corpo estremecer violentamente. Ela se aproximou de Edward, ajoelhada e apanhou a cabeça dele com cuidado, colocando em seu colo. Os detalhes se encaixavam lentamente, ao notar que a pele dele estava mais fria que o normal. Imóvel, Edward não emitiu reação alguma e Bella passou os braços sobre ele, segurando-o com cuidado.

-- Tânia. – chamou, num fio de voz. A vampira não se mexeu, encurvada sobre si própria, abraçando as próprias pernas, naquele choro silencioso. Bella limpou a garganta e sua voz ganhou um pouco mais de autoridade. – Tânia!

Desta feita, Tânia alinhou a coluna e voltou o rosto para a direção de Bella, mas seus olhos escuros de círculos ambarinos recaíram sobre Edward e ela escondeu o rosto, voltando a se sacudir.

O coração de Bella gelou.

Ele estaria...

Bella interrompeu o curso dos pensamentos e reuniu forças puxando Edward um pouco mais para cima, seus braços doeram com o esforço, mas ela soltou um suspiro de alivio ao conseguir abraçá-lo, mantendo-o junto ao próprio corpo. Rezando para que seu calor pudesse despertá-lo.

-- O que eu posso fazer? – suplicou, baixinho, contra o ouvido dele. Bella enterrou o rosto no ombro de Edward, e mais uma vez, seu coração levou um choque, ao notar o perfume suave e inebriante que emanava dele quase ausente. Era um aroma fraco, como se fosse uma lembrança.

A lembrança do sol, mel e lilás.

Suas lágrimas molharam o rosto dele, mas Edward não se moveu.

Bella apertou Edward mais contra seus braços e seus ouvidos estalaram como um grito alto e doloroso que retumbou na clareira como um lamento sobrenatural.

Levou algum tempo para perceber que era ela quem estava gritando.

XXXXXX

ºº Jacob.

Sam já havia se afastado do bando e Jacob imaginou que teria que lidar com a raiva do líder depois. Não que estivesse nem um pouco interessado com aquilo. Quanto mais cedo aquela bagunça acabasse, mais cedo ele voltaria a ralar as patas na estrada.

Que idiotice fora voltar para Forks.

Nem um pouco satisfeita, Leah havia largado a vampira loira na clareira. Parecera a Jacob que Edward não queria que estripassem a sanguessuga traidora. Tudo bem, vampiro não tinha tripas mesmo, mas ele gostaria de dividi-la em vários pedacinhos e espalhar por aí, talvez bancar um churrasco. Nada de Lego de vampiro para remontarem.

Ele sentiu a gargalhada querendo sair, mas conteve-se, já que seus dentes estavam ocupados, arrastando o que havia sobrado de Fréderick até a casa dos Cullen.

Seth havia tido um trabalhão para convencê-lo a deixar Fréderick inteiro, e só quando ele parou, Sam percebeu que ele estava decidido a deixar algo para os Cullen. Sua indignação fora tão grande que Jacob sabia que se fosse possível, Sam retiraria a herança de Ephraim Black do seu corpo.

Seus sentimentos estavam atrapalhados num turbilhão sem explicação racional.

Ao alcançar os fundos da mansão Cullen, Jacob largou o corpo estraçalhado de Fréderick e lambeu o chão, querendo arrancar aquele gosto horrível da boca.

Fora uma sensação muito estranha estraçalhar o mago, como se estivesse realmente matando Edward Cullen com as próprias presas. Uma euforia louca havia tomado conta dele, quase brigando com o restante do bando que se alternava para despedaçar o vampiro e então, Jacob sentiu uma sensação estranha de traição. Ele teve a impressão de ver os olhos escuros de chocolate derretido de Bella acusando-o, cheios de dor.

Jacob rosnou para si próprio e contornou uma árvore, sabendo que logo, a família vampira estaria saindo para um alô. O cheiro adocicado misturava-se como uma fábrica de doces no ar. Concentrou-se em assumir a forma humana e vestir o shorts, batendo a mão de maneira displicente no jeans, cheio de terra e folha molhada.

Seus olhos pararam sobre a figura destroçada e num piscar de olhos, a bizarra família estava ao redor do mago.

Jacob cruzou os braços observando a cena. Mais uma vez, a estranha sensação de traição veio bagunçar com seus sentimentos. O infeliz havia pedido a ele para cuidar de Bella. E Jacob atenderia aquele pedido cheio de alegria. Se Bella quisesse, se ela tivesse escolhido ficar com ele.

Se não tivesse parecido tão errado ver Edward Cullen morrendo.

"Droga de cidade. Droga de vida".

Carlisle foi o primeiro a sair do transe. Como uma folha ao vento deslocou-se para se ajoelhar junto ao vampiro destroçado. Sua cabeça dourada tombou para frente e Jacob viu as mãos do vampiro tremendo.

-- Filho... – a voz dele se quebrou num soluço.

Jacob franziu o cenho. Não sabia que vampiros choravam, ou que tinham emoção. Nem sabia que se apaixonavam. As lendas e ensinamentos dos Quiluetes estavam se revirando confusamente na sua cabeça, degladiando-se com que seus olhos viam.

-- Meu... Edward... – foi a vez de Esmé. A feminina e pequena vampira caiu de joelhos.

Jacob respirou fundo e saiu das sombras. A cabeça dele estava mesmo bagunçada. Ele deveria estar comemorando. O sofrimento deles deveria ser celebrado. Ele _deveria_ deixar que pensassem...

Não, não devia. Droga, ele tava mesmo sentimental.

-- Não é ele. – falou, em tom plano, tranqüilo. Mesmo assim, Jacob sabia que soava agressivo e pedante. Deu de ombros, não dava para mudar a natureza.

O brilho cruel dos olhos de Jasper bateu cheio de ódio contra ele. Jacob sabia que levaria um segundo para a versão militar dos vampiros pular no seu pescoço.

-- Jasper! – gritou Alice.

Rosalie se materializou ao seu lado. Antes que Jacob pudesse torcer o nariz com o cheiro fluido de canela que vinha dela nauseando-o, um vampiro grandalhão esmagou seu braço direito.

"Emmett...Awwww...eu acho. Isso foi meu osso?"

Jacob nunca tinha visto uma pedra assassina antes. A cara da morte.

Ele deveria estar com medo. Mas não estava. Só estava muito puto da vida consigo próprio. Ele deveria estar na Finlândia a essas alturas, e não no meio da reunião familiar dos sanguessugas. Prestes a dizer a eles que matara o vilão, mas o "mocinho" estava morto ali perto.

Isso sem falar em Bella. Droga de vida.

Jacob fechou os olhos fazendo uma careta. Uma parte pelos ossos esmagados na mão do grandalhão, outra parte pela lembrança de Bella. Naquele instante, Jacob sabia que veria os olhos de Bella cheios de dor e revolta para sempre.

Quis fugir dali. Fugir da dor implacável que teria que suportar, porque era o outro que ela amava. Porque ele não puder salvá-lo.

Tudo porque resolvera dar um alô antes do casamento. Convite de Edward. Droga de vida.

Outro osso esmagado. Inferno.

-- Num sabia que vampiro tinha cera no ouvido. – cuspiu Jacob, aplicando um soco na pedra assassina e desviando o corpo da vampira loira.

Sua raiva apareceu. Abençoada seja. Veio tão rápida e violenta que mal seus músculos começaram a vibrar como num terremeto, no instante seguinte, Jacob já saltara para o chão, na forma de um lobisomem.

-- Não é Edward! – gritou Carlisle, num espasmo de alivio e gratidão.

-- Alice? – a voz de Esmé saiu esperançosa.

-- Não, é Fréderick. – Alice continuava quieta, imóvel. Seu corpo pequeno se voltando para o sul da floresta. – Os lobos o mataram.

-- Quase. – replicou Carlisle, avaliando a figura destruída. Seus lábios eclodiram num rosnado furioso, assustador. Emmett e Rosalie se deslocaram num átomo de segundo.

-- Vamos terminar o serviço.

-- Não! – Alice deu um passo a frente, seu rosto formoso e concentrado. Os olhos vagando de um lado a outro, como se tivessem vida própria, imensos na face pequena. – Não podemos. Temos que salvar Edward! Precisamos dele.

-- O que você está dizendo? – rugiu Rosalie, com revolta.

Jacob se aproximou de mansinho, agradecendo o fato de estar na pele de lobo. Um pouco mais e eles juntariam dois mais dois. Vampiros não eram ruins em matemática. Tudo ele queria saber era onde estava Bella. Esticou o focinho para o alto, tentando distinguir a fragância suave de lavanda, ouvir o único coração que batia ali, além do seu.

-- Onde está Bella? – quis saber Esmé.

"Ah! FINALMENTE! TEMOS UM VENCEDOR! Alguém quer responder, por favor?"

Não foi preciso responder.

Um grito feminino, carregado de dor, angústia e desespero ecoou claramente no ouvido de todos.

Droga de Vida.

XXXX

_**"Eu vou ver você amanhã?", eu perguntei.**_

_**"Sim- eu também tenho que entregar o meu trabalho". Ele sorriu.**_

_**"Eu vou guardar um lugar pra você no almoço".**_

_**Eu fiquei idiota, depois de tudo que passamos essa noite, aquela promessa me fez sentir borboletas no estômago, e me deixou incapacitada de falar.**_

_**Nós estávamos na frente da casa de Charlie. As luzes estavam ligadas, meu carro estava no lugar, tudo estava extremamente normal.**_

_**Era como acordar de um sonho. Ele parou o carro, mas eu não me moví.**_

_**"Você promete que vai estar lá amanhã?"**_

_**"Eu prometo".**_

_**(Trecho de Crepúsculo. Visão de Bella)**_

"Ela suspirou e olhou pela janela. Então, ela me encarou.

"Eu vou ver você amanhã?", ela exigiu, abruptamente.

Já que estou a caminho do inferno, é melhor aproveitar a viagem.

"sim, eu também tenho que entregar o meu trabalho. – Eu sorri para ela, e foi uma sensação maravilhosa fazê-lo. "Eu vou guardar um lugar para você no almoço"

O coração dela disparou. Meu coração frio inesperadamente se aqueceu.

Eu estacionei o carro na frente da casa dela. Ela não parecia ter intenção de sair.

"Você promete estar lá amanhã?" ela insistiu.

"Eu prometo"

Como fazer a coisa errada podia me dar tanta felicidade?

(Trecho de Midnight Sun. Visão de Edward).

* * *

XXX Ok, galera. Sei que ficou mais trágico do que outra coisa, mas é CLARO, que eu não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer com o Edward. Foi só para dar uma fechada nessa parte. Espero não demorar muito no próximo capítulo. Agradeço muito, muito mesmo, todos que deixaram recadinhos e aqueles que não deixaram, mas colocaram essa história no alerta. Obrigada de coração por estarem acompanhando. Graças ao incentivo de todos, eu continuo tentando me concentrar para escrever e não só ficar deslumbrada lendo...hahahahaha.

Bjão!!


	7. ESSÊNCIA

Nós nos olhamos em silêncio. Eu fui a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, tentando manter o foco. Eu corria o risco de me distrair com o seu rosto lívido, glorioso.

Era como tentar encarar um anjo destruidor.

"Porque você se incomoda?" eu perguntei frigidamente.

Ele pausou, por um instante seu rosto estonteante ficou inesperadamente vulnerável.

"Eu não sei", ele cochichou.

(Crepúsculo, visão de Bella).

"**Por que você se importa?" – a face dela ficou rosada e Bella apertou os dentes.**

**A pergunta dela não era a que eu esperava, a que estava preparado para responder. Eu perdi minha fala no papel que estava interpretando. Senti minha máscara escorregando e então, eu disse a ela - esta única vez – a verdade.**

"**Eu não sei".**

**(Midnight Sun, visão de Edward)**

* * *

**/\... ESSÊNCIA.../\**

"Será um sonho?"

Após tantos anos sem sonhar, Edward havia esquecido como era aquela sensação, porém, tão logo os dedos suaves e diáfanos da liberdade acalentaram sua mente, Edward identificou rapidamente como um sonho.

Ele sabia que era fruto do ritual. Algo dentro do seu corpo frio escapara além do seu controle e pairava sobre a clareira. Edward se lembrou o que era dormir, a sensação de euforia antes da liberdade parcial e agora, ele já não tinha tanta certeza se era tão ruim assim...

Se era tão ruim... o fim.

Os pensamentos voavam céleres de um lado para o outro, imagens coloridas de eventos passados que traduziam o que ele era, e o que havia se tornado. Era quase divertido observar a si mesmo em inúmeras situações, uma paz perfeita o envolvia e Edward sorriu. A morte era sublime, até para monstros como ele.

A clareira se tornara opaca, quase embotada diante de tantas memórias. Edward refletiu se os seres humanos também passavam por isso no além morte e contraiu o cenho, tentando recordar se algo do gênero acontecera com ele antes.

O simples questionamento retirou memórias antigas do seu eu e Edward logo viu a si próprio deitado num leito esquecido, envolto por sombras da morte e outros jovens como ele, padecendo da peste que assolara a cidade. Involuntariamente, ele estremeceu. As emoções daquela época retornaram a ele e Edward virou o rosto, ansiando apagar aquela memória, torcendo para que a clareira voltasse a ser o que era e a lembrança se dissipasse.

Um rosto juvenil, cheio de curiosidade o fitou de volta, surpreendendo-o. Os cabelos eram negros, um pouco longos e cortados de um jeito irregular numa bagunça tão grande que chegava a ser engraçado. O rosto era oval e tinha um ar simpático, Edward lembrou-se de pintores e artistas boêmios que gastavam a noite bebendo em casas noturnas esfumaçadas.

Edward poderia tê-lo confundido com outra alma perdida como a dele, se não fossem os olhos. A íris era uma mancha rubra. Dois círculos de fogo que ardiam.

Um vampiro.

-- E aí? – proferiu o outro, sentado ao lado dele. Um sorriso breve de satisfação surgiu, os olhos rubros cintilavam de curiosidade. – Não foi tão ruim, foi? Eu avisei.

-- Fréderick – proferiu Edward, em um tom convicto.

-- Em algo parecido com essência, a seu dispor! – Fréderick piscou e maneou a cabeça para o lado. – O que está achando?

Edward deu de ombros e desviou o rosto. Na sua lembrança, o corpo mortal enfraquecia lentamente vitima da doença. A memória daquilo o confrangia e ele resolveu voltar a atenção para o vampiro-mago.

-- Você não está nem um pouco curioso? – insistiu Fréderick, assistindo a memória de Edward com atenção.

-- Não. – devolveu Edward em tom seco. Sua voz soou agradavelmente pela clareira, apesar do visível desgosto que ele sentia com o outro vampiro ali.

Seu corpo humano estremecia. O médico se aproximou limpando o suor da sua face com um toque gentil. O belo rosto traduzia compaixão e dúvida. Edward sentiu um arroubo de conforto ao reconhecer Carlisle. Sentiu um pouco de curiosidade, afinal, era uma forma diferente de memória, assistir as próprias lembranças "em tempo real". Edward considerou que Carlisle sabia que a sua morte era eminente, e mesmo assim, sempre retornava a seu lado, tentando reduzir sua dor. Outros médicos passavam direto pelos pacientes destinados a morrer, mas Carlisle continuava incansável ao lado de todos.

Edward sorriu e algo dentro dele cresceu, um sentimento que ele sabia ser orgulho. Orgulho daquele que chamara de pai.

Fréderick arrancou-o de seus pensamentos.

-- Um vampiro admirável. – opinou o mago, maneando a cabeça na direção da lembrança de Carlisle. – Você teve sorte. – uma ponta de inveja se manifestou – Sempre teve sorte.

Edward fitou-o com frieza.

-- Guarde suas opiniões para você mesmo.

-- Foi um elogio. – dardejou Fréderick. – _Você escutaria mesmo meu pensamento!_

Os olhos de Edward se reviraram nas órbitas.

-- Não posso nem morrer em paz. – sibilou e um rosnado baixo escapou de seus lábios.

-- Desculpe, é...que estou muito curioso. – falou Fréderick, e seu tom era tão respeitoso e educado que atraiu a atenção de Edward. O mago vampiro sorriu, satisfeito. – Não pode me culpar, nem o dr. Carlisle deixou você _morrer em paz._

O semblante de Edward endureceu, seu rosto pálido transfigurado de raiva, ele pensou em atacar Fréderick, afastá-lo dali, deixando-o em paz. Sabia que não merecia anjos e talvez, o inferno o esperava, mas porque justamente aquele que retirara sua vida tinha que ficar ao seu lado, atrapalhando suas memórias?

Inesperadamente, Fréderick se afastou e ergueu as mãos, em um gesto de paz.

Satisfeito, Edward tornou a assistir as próprias lembranças. Carslile retornara ao lado do seu leito, ele podia ouvir a própria respiração tortuosa e sibilante, sufocando-se com algo em seus pulmões. Calisle parecia desumanamente bonito e compassivo, e Edward recuperou algo da sua memória. Ele sabia que ia morrer e aquele "homem" poderia salvá-lo. A principio, ele confundiu a imagem do médico com um anjo, mas depois, algo aterrorizante o deixou paralisado. Sentiu muito medo, mas também sabia que o destino estava longe da sua escolha.

Um pequeno suspiro escapou dos lábios de Edward e ele fitou a clareira. De que adiantava lembrar daquilo tudo. Ele não conseguia entender. Procurou Fréderick e o mago se aproximou lentamente dele, como se quisesse ter certeza que era bem-vindo.

-- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou, afinal. Seu tom não era muito educado, sua voz ressoou límpida e autoritária.

Fréderick pareceu refletir um pouco antes de responder.

-- Todo mundo lembra da própria existência antes de morrer, você não é exceção. – ele analisou o rosto de Edward antes de prosseguir, cuidadosamente. – Só que somos vampiros, então, suas memórias são da sua vida...hum... verdadeira.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas e esboçou um sorriso curto, seus lábios se encurvando indóceis no canto da boca.

-- Você está mentindo.

-- Claro que não! – rebateu Fréderick, ofendido. – Tudo bem, eu faço coisas ruins. – reagiu, ante a intensidade do olhar que Edward lançou. – Ok, muito ruins. Severamente ruins! Satisfeito? Mas eu não sou de mentir.

A face de Edward se modificou. Seus olhos cintilaram, cheios de entusiasmo, brilhando como jóias. Ele alinhou a coluna e fitou Fréderick assumindo um ar pretensioso.

O outro caíra em sua armadilha. A vaidade era péssima conselheira.

-- Então, eu não morri. – concluiu Edward, calmamente. – Não poderia ter uma memória antes de morrer, se já estivesse morto.

A boca de Fréderick se abriu e fechou, sem emitir som.

O sorriso se alargou na face de Edward. Foi a primeira vez que Fréderick viu os olhos negros do outro cintilar de um jeito enigmático, que considerou, perverso.

-- Você quer assistir minhas memórias, antes da minha morte. – continuou Edward, pressionando-o com a intensidade da sua avaliação, sem perder nenhum detalhe na expressão do outro. – Assim, quem irá desconfiar de você? Porém, está faltando algo no seu ritual. O sorriso de Edward desapareceu, uma ruga surgiu e desapareceu em sua fronte de mármore e então, ele riu gostosamente. – Você sim, morreu! Ah, foi uma noite difícil para você, Fréderick.

Fréderick manteve a boca fechada e sua atenção voltou para a presença de Tânia na clareira.

"_Alice tinha razão. Eu me arrependo do que fiz. Oh, Edward, eu sinto tanto! Por que fui escutar o que Fréderick dizia? Por quê? Ainda bem que os lobos destruíram aquele mago desgraçado. A minha maneira, eu te amei Edward, nunca desejei que alguém te machucasse!"_

Edward emitiu um suspiro baixo, ouvindo claramente os pensamentos de Tânia. As palavras ressoavam com tanta emoção que ele sentiu um toque de piedade dentro de si. Sua atenção deixou Fréderick, não se importava mais com o outro.

-- Ah, por favor, não seja tão perfeito! – resmungou Fréderick decifrando a suavidade que atenuara a expressão de Edward. – Ela conspirou contra você! Queria que sua Bella se ferrasse para ficar contigo! – provocou, tentando atrair a atenção de Edward para si mais uma vez.

As palavras de Fréderick criaram uma imagem sorridente de Tânia, onde a vampira parecia satisfeita e maligna.

Edward maneou a cabeça pensativo ouvindo as palavras fluídas de arrependimento e tristeza, soavam como lágrimas dentro dele. Era um som bonito e sincero. A ilusão de Fréderick não tinha nenhum peso diante da honestidade dos pensamentos de Tânia.

Ele não tinha mais nenhum poder.

Os pensamentos de Tânia se alarmaram com a aproximação de Bella.

Algo dentro dele tornou a se agitar, uma emoção tão forte que quase o desconectou do presente e Edward fechou os olhos com força, a fim de não sucumbir ao desespero com a chegada de Bella.

"_Oh, não, oh não... Ah, me perdoe, Bella, me perdoe! Não, não vou chegar perto dela. Não mereço. Espero que os Cullen acabem comigo... Não sei se vou conseguir ficar imóvel, o instinto será de me preservar..."_

"_Ele está bem... Ele está bem...Ele está bem..." _

-- Mentira. – devolveu Edward, seus cílios tremiam na luta para manterem seus olhos na escuridão, mas todo o seu ser clamava por ceder ao seu desejo. Vê-la uma última vez, ouvir sua voz. Edward tentou se concentrar na presença do mago e forçou as palavras para fora dos lábios trincados em concentração. – Tânia está arrependida, ela anseia pela auto-destruição... e você sabe disso. Você falhou, Fréderick.

"_...Mas eles são muitos, eles vão conseguir... Eu mereço isso, mereço a vingança dele. Se eu simplesmente não me mover... Ah, ela pensa que ele está vivo...Ah, perdão, perdão"_

"_Ele está bem. Ele tem que estar bem. Ele está bem"._

-- Impossível!! – gritou Fréderick, enfurecido.

A fúria de Fréderick foi tão avassaladora que Edward não conseguiu se conter e seus olhos se arredondaram de surpresa com a súbita revolta do mago. Seu rosto mostrava um choque de emoções.

Foi então, que Edward sentiu o mundo estremecendo e saindo do lugar. A voz grave, feminina, se repetia em um caos emocional, com uma intensidade fervorosa, a mistura de um desejo intenso e esperança.

"_Ele está bem! Oh, meu Deus, ele tem que estar bem"_

Ele se sentiu atraído para ela. O cheiro do sangue de Bella ainda o perseguia, o gosto correndo em toque de tentação e desejo, apertando sua garganta. A visão dela ainda o enchia de amor, disparava seu coração frio em compassos desconhecidos, fazia seu estômago virar ao contrário.

Seu amor ainda vencia a sede. Mesmo ali, onde ele estava. Só essência, nos portões da morte.

"_Ele está bem. Ele está bem. Ele tem que estar bem. Você tem que estar bem. Minha vida. Minha razão de ser. Ele tem que estar bem. Ele está bem!"_

-- Bella... – soprou Edward, docemente. Esqueceu-se do mago, das próprias memórias e ficou ali, ao lado de Bella, enchendo os olhos com o rosto dela. – Estou aqui, Bella.

-- Edward... – a voz dela se quebrou, os olhos de chocolate derretido refletindo esperança, anseio. Ela estendeu a mão na direção do seu corpo como se a essência de Bella houvesse registrado seu chamado.

"_Será que posso tocá-lo? Ele parece dormir, mas Edward não dorme! Ele está tão glorioso... ele está bem. Tem que estar bem... Ah, Edward..." –_Seu nome se repetiu nos lábios de Bella. – Edward...

Edward fechou os olhos. Os pensamentos dela enchiam todo o seu ser, havia em cada palavra a urgência febril, essencial, magnética, a _necessidade _que Bella tinha pela sua presença, pela sua existência. Cada pensamento de Bella era voltado para ele, para sua voz, seu rosto, seus olhos, lembranças de cada instante vivido juntos, pela agonia da sua ausência no passado, pela plenitude do seu retorno. Ele era vital como o ar que ela respirava.

Bella o tocou, mas Edward não sentiu o toque. Ela viu Tânia e não se importou, apenas o puxou para si, abraçando-o. Ela queria transmitir o próprio calor, acordá-lo, mas Edward não conseguiu sentir aquela chama ardente que era o corpo de Bella contra o seu.

Ela queria protegê-lo. Edward sentiu. Sua essência transcendeu e transbordou de emoção com o halo de energia que se desprendeu de Bella abraçando seu corpo, os pensamentos dela se soltando como melodia até ele, enchendo-o de amor. Ela o amava tanto.

Então, aquela sensação sublime se rompeu transformando-se na mais pura agonia, algo tão vital que Edward sentiu que não conseguia mais pensar ou respirar. A dor de Bella atravessou o espaço eclodindo em ondas de desespero.

O grito dela ecoou na clareira.

"Não, eu prefiro morrer. Eu PREFIRO MORRER!!"

Edward abriu os olhos, chocado. Algo úmido e quente tocou sua face. Bella estava chorando, Edward podia sentir. Ela o amava mais do que a própria vida, Edward podia sentir...

A realidade do ritual tornou-se clara para Edward no mesmo tempo que os pensamentos do vampiro mago. Os olhos rubros de Fréderick estavam repletos de deleite.

Ele precisava de sangue.

Edward respirou profundamente, tentando lutar contra a própria essência para se afastar de Bella. Ele fitou-a com uma urgência apaixonada e lutou para se desvencilhar do círculo magnético de seus braços, do seu amor e da sua energia.

Ele precisava correr. Sua essência sutil e semi-liberta tinha que ser forte o suficiente. Ele tinha que ser forte.

"_Dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo espaço. Ou devo dizer, duas essências não ocupam o mesmo corpo?" caçoou Fréderick. "Um pouquinho de sangue e estarei no corpo mais cobiçado de Forks"_

Por Bella, Edward tinha que correr. Ele tinha que atravessar a morte. Não por ele, mas por ela.

Bella estava desesperada.

Bella queria morrer.

Fréderick começou a rir e as gargalhadas dele ecoaram sobrenaturalmente pela clareira.

XXXXXXXXX

Um capítulo bem Romeu e Julieta!!

Reviews pooooooooooooooooor favor!!

Agradecimentos a galera que manda review super motivadores, podem falar o quanto quiserem, dar pitado, suspirar pelo Edward, pelo Jake e xingar a vontade!! Obrigada por todo o incentivo. Espero minhas férias chegar para poder ler mais fanfics de Twilight!

Escrevam, escrevam!! Leiam, leiam!!

Review! Review!! Hauahauaha

Bjxx

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. VISÕES I

Olá, galera.

Hoje estou postando um capítulo bem curtinho. O tempo anda maluco e eu juro que estou tentando me organizar para não dar grandes intervalos entre um capítulo e outro.

Sempre, sempre, obrigado a todos que mandam review. E aqueles que não mandam, mas colocam a história no alerta e de alguma forma, eu sei que estão acompanhando. Estou imensamente feliz por isso, por continuarem aqui. Fico entusiasmada com cada linha e interjeição, e me ajuda quando fico meio paranóica e acho que não sirvo para escrever esses personagens fantásticos.

Continuo no ritmo angst e sobrenatural, peço desculpas pelo capítulo curto. Desde o capítulo pela ótica do Edward, eu comecei a trabalhar na alteração de ponto de vista. Os próximos capítulos serão nesse estilo. Estou seguindo como a S. Meyer escreveu Breaking Down, foi uma surpresa e eu adorei. Também é uma novidade para mim, e fico feliz em saber que estou acertando a mão na primeira pessoa graças a reação de vocês.

Espero sinceramente que gostem. Estou louca para avançar mais, não cheguei na parte que queria ainda, mas porque eu sou meio louca mesmo e eu apronto bastante com eles...

Reviews, alertas, sinais de fumaça, botem pra fora! Quero saber se gostaram!

Obrigada!! Bjs

* * *

**Visões - I **

**(Capítulo Jacob)**

"_Eles estavam todos aqui, todos juntos, mas não foi isso que me fez congelar onde eu estava com meu queixo caído._

_Foi o Edward. A expressão no seu rosto._

_Eu já o vi com raiva, eu já o vi arrogante e uma vez eu o vi com dor. Mas isso - era além da agonia. Seus olhos estavam meio dementes. Ele não se ergueu para me olhar furiosamente. Ele ficou olhando pra baixo ao lado do sofá com uma expressão de como alguém o tivesse jogado no fogo. Suas mãos eram garras rígidas ao lado seu corpo._

_Eu nem consegui me diverti com sua angústia. Eu apenas pude pensar em uma coisa que o deixaria ficar daquela maneira e meus olhos seguiram os seus._

_Eu a vi no mesmo instante que eu senti a seu perfume._

_Estava quente, limpo, perfume humano._

_Bela estava meio escondida atrás do braço do sofá, curvada em posição fetal, seus braços abraçando ao redor de seus joelhos. Por um longo segundo eu não puder ver nada além de que ela continuava a ser a Bella que eu amava, sua pele continuava macia, pálida como um pêssego, seus olhos ainda eram do mesmo marrom chocolate. Meu coração pulsou diferente, um medidor quebrado, e eu me perguntei se isso era apenas um sonho mentiroso que eu estava pra acordar._

_Então eu a vi de verdade"_

**Trecho de Breaking Down. **

* * *

O lado positivo daquela bagunça toda foi ter visto Bella ainda humana. De resto, era uma bosta completa. Eu ainda não tinha certeza se tinha ficado maluco de vez ou se era totalmente retardado por estar ali ainda. Mais uma vez, era culpa dela, da linda e meiga garota de olhos da cor de chocolate derretido que me fazia ficar quieto naquele meio fedorento de vampiros.

Eu tinha que estar em algum outro lugar. Eu poderia percorrer a linha da costa inteira do Pacífico, correndo alucinadamente, deixando apenas que os instintos lupinos movessem minha alma. Que alma? Bella tinha parte da minha alma com ele, e era por isso que eu sempre voltava.

Eu estava num pesadelo. Uma convenção de vampiros decidindo o que fazer com um corpo arruinado, e apesar de falarem tão rápido que eu só pescava uns ruídos sibilantes, eu entendi bem que estavam cheios de dedo porque o tal Fréderick ainda deixar a forma de Edward no próprio corpo.

Queima logo isso! Eca. Além de tudo, eles eram supersticiosos?

Não precisei deixar claro que eu poderia fazer isso por eles, o médico bonzinho, o único que eu tinha gravado o nome sabia que eu faria. Por outro lado, mudar para forma humana não estava no topo das minhas decisões favoritas no momento. Pelado e indefeso no meio de vampiros?

Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem.

Carlisle sabia disso, de vez em quando, ele virava seu rosto de astro de cinema na minha direção, com aquela expressão pesarosa e analítica. Eu tinha uma simpatia natural – melhor, antinatural. Helo, Jacob! vampiro! Vampiro! Vampiro! – desde que ele meio que tinha me colado de volta. Era um saco perceber que mesmo minha face de lobo, inexpressiva, transferia algum tipo de comunicado a ele.

-- Não podemos queimá-lo! – protestou Alice, a voz de passarinho ecoando em notas cristalinas um décimo mais alto do que antes.

Rosnei baixo, soprando por baixo dos dentes arreganhados.

-- Está tudo bem. – tranqüilizou Carlisle, diante da reação tensa dos outros. – Jacob só está manifestado sua opinião sobre o assunto.

Tipo assim: Ele também lia mentes? Nah. Não tinha nada a ver, Carlisle sabia que eu já estava na hora extra por ali. Seria uma indelicadeza pedir isso, e ele era muito educado e gentil.

Quase gosto dele. Droga. To nauseado.

-- Vamos deixar ele se colar então... – o grandalhão disse e um sorriso apreciativo se desenhou em sua face. – Podemos ir "descolando" os pedacinhos, para retirar informação. – ele quase riu abertamente do próprio trocadilho.

-- Boa idéia. – elogiou Jasper. A mãe deles Esmé torceu seu nariz e lançou um ar apreensivo para Carslile.

Ela não achava a idéia tão boa. Eu inclinei a cabeça, batendo a cauda com força no chão. Eu achava uma ótima idéia.

Alice quase teve um surto psicótico com a idéia.

-- Não! Eles ainda estão conectados! Não sabemos se Edward vai sentir isso! – seus olhos se arregalaram em choque, entrando num estado hipnótico. Sua face franzina tornou-se uma expressão congelada de terror.

Opa. Eu disse quase? Quase é pouco. Surtou.

Honestamente, eu meio que curti a idéia dos dois estarem conectados ainda, mas o grito pavoroso de angústia e morte de Bella me fez afundar as unhas na terra, desumanamente culpado por algo que a faria sofrer.

Desumanamente era a palavra chave naquela reunião.

-- Vamos levá-lo para dentro e imobilizá-lo. – postulou Jasper, seu perfil leonino relaxado, a face concentrada em diversas estratégias. Eu sabia que aquilo era passatempo de criança para a máquina de guerra que Jasper era. A crise era algo familiar a ele. Tão natural quanto _respirar_.

Ok, não no caso dele, mas...

Então, eu senti a minha mandíbula travar num estalo alto por contra própria e despencar além da minha vontade. Os aromas se anteciparam, junto com a sensação de ter enfiado a cabeça em água sanitária, ardendo minha narina até os pulmões pegarem fogo. Eu tive um segundo para ter certeza que era ela quem estava chegando, acompanhada da vampira traiçoeira e de algo mais, algo que se colava no ar próximo a mim. Uma força de vida vital, estonteante de energia, ferocidade e desespero.

Saltei para longe daquilo. Nem me dei o trabalho de falar com os Cullen. Nem posso dizer que corri, eu dei alguns saltos muito altos que me garantiu a privacidade das árvores próximas para me esconder de Bella. O som rascante do rosnado dos Cullen me acompanhou, tão logo eu me agachei na terra úmida, a vampira Cullen loira e o grandalhão estavam ao redor da traidora, mas ela não se mexeu, completamente concentrada em Bella.

A torturante agonia transpassou meu coração. Várias vezes, rasgando como arame farpado. Eu fiquei besta com a disposição dela, tropeçando – claro – e fungando, as lágrimas caindo em uma enxurrada afluente, sem que Bella pudesse evitar. Suas mãos estavam ocupadas demais para secar o véu incômodo. Bella vinha tropeçando e gemendo dolorosamente, mas ainda assim, estava agarrada a _ele, _trazendo com visível esforço o corpo de Edward para a família.

Seu queixo estava duro, travado de desafio e resistência. Eu conhecia aquela garota bem demais para não adivinhar o que ela estava pensando. Ela não podia carregá-lo sozinha e estava se odiando por levá-lo tão devagar, mas era impossível fazer como os outros, jogá-lo nos ombros e correr até a casa dos Cullen. Então, Bella teve que pedir a ajuda da vampira loira platinada, aquela que tinha uma parte de culpa na situação.

-- Alice. – Bella proferiu, um lamento vazio. Um som morto.

Bella vacilou tropeçando nos próprios pés e agarrou firmemente o tronco de Edward, a cabeça dele pendendo para o lado, seu rosto branco meio fantasmagórico pela lua, num aspecto de mármore amarelado. Seu lábio inferior tremeu e Bella mordeu com força, controlando-se, gemendo baixinho por aparentemente, não estar conseguindo carregá-lo direito. Seus olhos chamuscaram de algo inusitado e mesmo distante, eu ouvi uma faísca de vida em sua voz morta.

-- Tire as mãos dele. – Era ódio.

A traidora obedeceu e suportou quando os dois agarraram os braços dela. A mãe vampira apanhou Edward antes que ele caísse no chão derrubando Bella. Inacreditavelmente, a mãe concordava com a idéia de Bella, como se houvesse um pacto silencioso entre as mulheres que ela tinha o direito de fazer aquilo.

Eu tentei engolir o caroço na minha garganta e meu corpo inteiro estremeceu violentamente, como se eu pudesse virar mais lobo do que eu já era.

Nada a fazer. Lealdade máxima ao parasita morto. O vento soprou com força nas minhas costelas e eu ainda estava surpreso o quão idiota alguém podia ser. O que eu ainda fazia ali, espiando a versão gótica de Romeu e Julieta.

Mais uma vez, uma força sobrenatural ecoou ao meu redor. A arvore que me servia de abrigo rangeu e tive que sacudir o corpo para não ser enterrado por suas folhas. O aroma pungente se tornou insuportável e a conclusão me atingiu com a força de uma joelhada no meio das pernas.

Romeu e Julieta.

Ah não. Então. Era isso que eu fazia por ali. Estava ali para garantir que Bella não levasse a sério aquela teoria de suicídio duplo. Cara, eu odeio Shakespeare. Covarde e babaca.

Outra sacudida e levei uma esparrela de galhos secos, folhas e orvalho. E quando digo esparrela, a coisa foi tão forte que até os Cullen viraram para a minha direção, atraindo a atenção de Bella. E a última coisa que eu queria era que Bella me visse aqui. Eles sabiam disso, então, porque cargas d´água...?

No tempo de uma batida, a incrível coisinha miúda que era Alice se deslocou até minha posição. Eu trotei uns passos para trás, a fim de tentar não ser sufocado com o cheiro doce e nauseante dela. Ela era mais rápida que os outros, quase se movendo apenas pela vontade, mas minhas orelhas se grudaram na cabeça e eu arqueei as costas num aviso claro de "não ultrapasse".

Minha cabeça já girava com aquele arzinho irritantemente sutil e...

Os olhos escuros de Alice se suavizaram e rodopiaram com um ritmo louco, me deixando ainda mais nauseado. Uma onda de esperança chegou junto com ela. Seus dentes brancos faiscaram de uma atordoante e inexplicável... Felicidade?!

Ugh. Como é??

Só uma pessoa me olhava daquele jeito. Eu desviei o foco de atenção para Bella, mas apesar de sua expressão magoada e confusa com a distração repentina de Alice, a garota continuava arquejando e carregando seu vampiro morto para dentro de casa.

Por que diabos Alice continuava me olhando como se eu tivesse vestido com um modelito rosa Doce e Gabana?

-- Edward... – ela soprou, extasiada. A felicidade cantou em brumas lunáticas na sua voz afinada – Você conseguiu!

O ar adocicado percorreu as minhas costelas, cutucando-me gentilmente, como um tapinha amigável. Eu não estava sozinho. Tinha algo ao meu lado, conectado como se fosse um fio, como se eu fosse uma criança segurando a corda de um balão no ar. Era um ponto de energia, uma força viva e desesperada. Um fluxo de ar frio direcionado. Não era um balão, era muito mais tênue, muito mais frágil. Eu poderia comparar a uma bolha de sabão, feita de água gelada, brilhante e doce.

Jeeeeesus.

Ou ela tinha enlouquecido ou eu estava no meio de um intenso, vigoroso e fedorento pesadelo.

XXXXX

-- Isso. Foi. Brilhante. – o sorriso largo de Alice estava vitorioso. Ela apertou os olhos, desviando sua atenção para mim e depois, para algo invisível ao lado esquerdo da minha coluna. – Você foi brilhante.

É, palmas para ele. Eu queria vomitar.

Eu rosnei alto, mas era muito mais um resmungo. Eu tava chafurdando em auto-piedade por um segundo.

-- Tenho certeza que Edward sente muitíssimo por isso, Jacob. – falou Alice. Eu quis pular na garganta dela. Uma ruga surgiu nas laterais do seu nariz arrebitado. – Não sei como isso aconteceu, mas vocês dois estão ... hum... ligados.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça muito de leve, mas a minha vontade era de enfiar a boca na terra e mastigar um pouco de lama. Pensei em como aquilo tinha acontecido e num flash, lembrei de Fréderick dizendo a Edward que ele se transformaria em algo perdido, vagando a esmo na floresta até encontrar um animal forte o suficiente para abrigar sua essência.

Meus joelhos fraquejaram e tremerem. Eu cai, literalmente, ajoelhado nas minhas quatro patas.

Foi preciso toda força de vontade que eu tinha para não uivar longa e dolorosamente com aquilo. Parecia que alguém tinha me chutado nas bolas com uma bota de aço, antes de arrancar meu coração com uma faca enferrujada. Eu poderia fazer comparações como estas o resto da noite, se não fosse pelo susto de ter aquela sensação de novo, de algo frio deslocando-se da minha esquerda para perto da minha orelha, que tremeu e moveu-se freneticamente como que para espantar uma mosca.

Alice tinha se ajoelhado também. Fitar sua expressão condoída me fez sentir ainda mais miserável. Eu queria que alguém me desse um tiro na cabeça.

Eu botei meus miolos para funcionar já que ninguém faria a decência de explodi-los.

- Talvez se você tomasse a forma humana... – sussurrou Alice, pensativamente.

Eu rosnei ferozmente, meus dentes se arreganharam e me coloquei imediatamente em pé. Eu vi a figura de Alice reduzir-se a nada ajoelhada na minha frente. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e estendeu as mãos com cuidado, em um gesto de paz. É claro que eu era perigoso e ela era quase um nada. Mas era uma vampira.

Ela cuspiu as palavras lentamente, quase com medo de me provocar. Eu saquei num átomo de segundo que ela tinha medo, não de mim, mas porque o irmão parasita estava colado a mim, dependendo da minha existência... Era como um _encosto_.

Eu revirei os olhos. Só eu mesmo para ter um encosto vampiro.

-- Tem razão. – ela concordou, suavemente. Suas palavras gentis a tornaram frágil e quase bonita, mas sua atenção flutuou de volta para a bolha invisível ao lado da minha cabeça. – Isso desligaria a conexão entre vocês...

Yeah, Boa idéia.

Meu pensamento estalou em uma conclusão óbvia nos olhos escuros de Alice. Ela era bem esperta.

-- Espere, Jacob Black. – seu tom ressonou autoritário. Alice espremeu os olhos de um jeito quase maligno. Eu esperei a bomba. – Edward pode muito bem deixar você e escolher alguém do seu bando.

Hã? Plaft. Bem na cabeça.

Eu estiquei o focinho rosnando alucinadamente até que Alice contraísse seu rosto incomodada com o meu cheiro. Dane-se, eu tava até as bicas com aquele mel enjoativo. A figura dela virou uma mancha vermelha na minha frente. Um zumbido frenético subiu aos meus ouvidos.

Uma coisa era eu passar por aquela merda sobrenatural. Outra era amaldiçoar o meu bando com aquilo. Aquilo que Bella amava. Eu tinha me enrolado até o pescoço naquela história. Só eu, ninguém mais.

-- shhhh... A Bella vai te ouvir. – a voz dela se quebrou, e ela se inclinou um pouquinho para trás, alarmada com a determinação febril em meus olhos. – Jacob, por favor... Eu vou resolver isso...Vou devolvê-lo. A Bella vai se matar se eu não der um pouco de esperança... – ela juntou as palmas contra o peito, seu rosto se quebrando com uma dor insuportável de olhar. – Todos vamos morrer um pouco se ele se for... Por favor. Dá uma chance, você é o único forte suficiente para mantê-lo aqui... Por favor... – seus olhos se desfocaram e eu pensei que ela ia ter outra visão. Então, entendi que era uma expressão de choro, como se a secura de seu corpo fosse impossível de verter lágrimas, mas ela estivesse desaguando como a Bella fazia. Sua face tornou a mostrar horror e repugnância. – Um _animal_ não conseguiria mantê-lo... Você é lobo. Tem mágica nas suas veias. O que posso fazer para convencê-lo a me ajudar? – ela soluçou, os olhos girando nas órbitas. Um passo do desespero, tornou - Fréderick também é uma sombra, precisamos eliminá-lo completamente. Por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Nós precisamos da sua ajuda.

Qual é! Eu já sentia que estava a ponto de devorá-la de ódio. A bolha deslizava em loopings suaves sobre a minha cabeça, o vento frio e adocicado chicoteando meus pensamentos.

Pura loucura. Eu me inclinei mais. O cabelo desfiado dela se deslocou com o meu hálito. Quase senti a pele dura e fria de mármore sob meus dentes.

De repente, Alice sumiu da minha vista. Eu fitei-a com assombro.

-- Por favor... – ela engoliu a voz. – Eu te imploro.

A bolha parou de se mover, flutuando atonitamente – se é que uma bolha podia ficar atônita! De onde vinha aquela chuva de emoções que caia sobre mim? Era aquela nova simbiose, aquele encosto que fazia aquilo? – E eu senti um inigualável peso em minhas costas, algo cálido e úmido, como se de repente, uma chuva fininha tivesse começado a cair, mas eu estava seco e não havia nada sobre mim. Eu pisquei meus olhos, ainda colado no chão de surpresa, quando vi algo brilhante, um halo fugaz que contornava uma sombra, coroada pelo reflexo da lua.

A minha raiva se dissolveu como por encanto e eu fiquei vazio. Estupefato. Eletrocutado.

Ao lado de Alice, ainda torturada e com aquela postura de réu a espera de julgamento, a sombra de Edward se ajoelhou e a fitou de um modo tão terno e emocionado que eu quase esqueci que ele era um monstro. Eu quase imaginei que ele fosse humano. Que ele pudesse sentir.

Eu pisquei, forçando as pálpebras para cima e para baixo. Limpe isso, essa alucinação da minha cabeça. Aquilo que deslizava pelo rosto dele eram mesmo lágrimas?

Meus miolos fritaram.

O inegável amor entre os dois era quase palpável. Ao ver a sombra de Edward, tão visível e cheia de sentimentos, eu já sabia que tinha me ferrado pela segunda vez naquela noite. Ele voltou seu rosto para mim. Outro choque aterrador me cravou no solo.

Porque a face de Edward estava iluminada por gratidão. E de seus olhos emanavam a mais profunda devoção e eu não precisava ler a cabeça dele para saber no que estava pensando. O nome de Bella estava escrito na sua íris, na esperança que nasceu ali quando eu resolvi ajudar.

Nenhuma novidade. Eu sabia que o parasita realmente amava a garota.

No entanto, quando Edward me fitou, eu não vi as órbitas escuras da sede, não o dourado enjoativo do sangue que ele havia bebido.

Eu vi apenas duas superfícies que oscilavam num estranho tom verde azulado, turquesa.

Olhos verdes. A visão da sombra de um vampiro. Estranhamente... humano.

XXX


	9. VISÕES II

**Mais um capítulo curtinho, revelador. Quase, quase no final. **

**Hum...eu disse...quase, ok?**

**Obrigada pelos recadinhos!! Vocês são bons demais para mim! Peço desculpas pelos erros, eu faço uma rápida revisão, na pressa de tentar escrever, digitar e postar logo e alguma coisa sempre escapa. Garanto que não é falta de alfabetização ou consideração por quem lê, é a loucura para postar mesmo. **

_**Bjinhos especiais para Tatyperry. Anotado viu garota? Obrigada pela força.**_

**Vamos lá.**

* * *

**VISÕES II**

**Bella & Edward**

O corpo de Edward estava estendido no sofá. As mãos pálidas repousando sobre o abdômen, os dedos longos que não tocariam mais canções ao piano, os cílios negros que ocultavam o tom fluído de sol ou o carvão derretido da sede. Os lábios macios, perfeitamente esculpidos, tocavam-se de leve, como se ele estivesse pronto para um sorriso.

Bella estava alheia ao destino de Fréderick. Nada importava. Não desviou o rosto da face de Edward quando Carlisle terminara o trabalho em Fréderick, nem mesmo quando Emmett começava o interrogatório. Nem quando Jasper alternara os dardos flamejantes de ódio contra o mago vampiro, ou quando enviava ondas suaves e calmantes para ela.

A porta se abriu e Alice entrou por ela. Bella continuou onde estava, ajoelhado ao lado do sofá, velando e ansiando, esperando por uma fagulha de esperança. Sabia que apesar da conversa entre a família, havia pares atentos de olhos vigilantes sobre si.

Não havia dúvida nenhuma na mente deles sobre o que ela faria tão logo não houvesse esperanças. Esmé a obrigara a esperar. A ter esperança.

O trabalho de Jasper e Emmett começava a ter algum sucesso. A forma de Fréderick se rompia lentamente. Carlisle acreditava que era o poder do mago que se esvaía e reduzia a ilusão a pó. Ele nunca fora ou seria Edward.

Suas mãos estavam frias, com um suor de morte. Bella esfregou-as para se aquecer um pouco, mas voltou a tocar a face de Edward, falando com ele baixinho, completamente alheia as palavras de Fréderick. Era só uma questão de tempo, pouco tempo. Ficariam juntos de um jeito ou de outro. Sempre foi uma questão de tempo para terem todo tempo juntos. Eternamente.

De um jeito ou de outro, ficariam juntos.

Alice deslizou e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Bella sequer piscou.

-- Posso fazer isso eternamente. – avisou Emmett e um som rasgado, de ossos quebrando e músculos estirados cortaram o ar com um barulho alto e desagradável. Explicou, acidamente. – E quando digo _eternamente, _entenda que estou sendo LITERAL!

Bella piscou e limpou o vestígio de lágrimas. Inclinou a cabeça até repousar sobre o peito de Edward. A textura da camisa não impediu o contato frio com a pele dele, ou reduziu o leve aroma doce e inebriante. Ela fechou os olhos para não ver a mudança gradual da face do mago vampiro, naquela transformação de Edward para Fréderick. Era uma mudança parcial e incabada, bizarra.

Ela gostaria tanto de não ser tão fraca e impotente! Se fosse uma vampira teria como defendê-lo, fazer algo, ajudar Emmett e Jasper. Seria capaz ao menos de carregar o amado sozinha até a casa.

Alice abaixou a cabeça até que seus lábios encostassem no ouvido de Bella.

-- Faça o que está pensando... – murmurou.

Forçou o auto-controle ao máximo, tentando não trair sua surpresa, mas seu coração humano disparou e Carlisle e Esmé viraram para fitá-la, intrigados.

Alice permaneceu imóvel. O urro de Fréderick estremeceu a casa, Emmett gargalhou e Carlisle sibilou algo como "desnecessário".

-- Mas não...exatamente. – completou Alice.

O cérebro de Bella trabalhou furiosamente, na tentativa de encontrar um meio-termo para sua única opção viável sem Edward. Alice mantinha seus olhos fixos nela, duas órbitas imensas cheias de determinação e segurança.

Pela primeira vez, Bella virou o rosto para fitar Fréderick, semi-recomposto fisicamente, uma máscara distorcida entre traços faciais dele próprio e de Edward. Sua voz era uma sucessão de urros e rosnados, sibilos e silvos.

Ele também parecia disposto a morrer.

Bella gostaria de perguntar a Alice o que ela deveria fazer depois daquela tentativa, mas qualquer dica poderia fazer com qualquer um dos Cullen a arrancasse dali, a deixasse presa para não se machucar. Como se não tivesse sido atingida dolorosamente. Como se não tivessem arrancado seu coração.

Apertou as mãos frias de Edward, seus dedos se enroscando na seda macia da pele dele. Entreabriu os lábios, inspirando profundamente, preparada para o que viria a seguir. Só tinha um jeito, ninguém poderia adivinhar, antecipar, só Alice.

Mas Alice era sua aliada.

-- Ajude-me... – moveu os lábios, silenciosamente, uma ruga vincando sua testa, seus olhos se estreitaram na tentativa de passar a informação vital para Alice.

-- Você tem pouco tempo. - avisou Alice, compreendendo.

Nem foi preciso tanto esforço e Bella quase sorriu, porque as órbitas de Alice se desfocaram e ela compreendeu o que deveria fazer. Antes que tudo se apagasse, Bella viu o sorriso triunfante de Alice e a esperança explodiu no seu peito, com aquele sinal claro de que tudo daria certo.

De um jeito ou de outro.

-- Alice? – a voz de Carlisle estava cheia de preocupação. Tensa – Bella?

Bella sequer sentiu quando Alice ergueu sua mão pequena num movimento único e curto. A base do seu crânio estalou e o mundo inteiro girou, apagando-se após um clarão súbito de luz.

Depois, o silêncio.

XXX

Era de se esperar que até em espírito, ela fosse atrapalhada.

Bella tentou coordenar os movimentos daquela essência borbulhante que era sua alma, seu espírito. Fosse o que fosse, era leve demais e ela sentia que rodopiaria pela sala e ficaria presa ao teto. Como um balão que escapa da mão de uma criança.

O estranho era que ela ainda se sentia ela mesma. Sua forma era exata. A réplica perfeita do corpo abandonado no chão.

Bella sentiu um vago interesse pela garota desmaiada perto do sofá, mas foi algo rápido. Seus olhos contemplaram o rosto tranqüilo de Edward, semi coberto pela massa castanha de cabelos que se derramavam sobre ele como um cobertor.

Alice abraçou a garota e estendeu a mão para a perplexa família, seus lábios se movimentando freneticamente. Bella contraiu o cenho estendendo os braços na lateral do corpo, ainda flutuando sem controle, cada vez mais desligada da importância da cena abaixo de si.

Sua atenção distraída foi mais uma vez para o vampiro amordaçado e amarrado a correntes na cadeira. Ele parecia em convulsão tamanha sua febre de ódio.

Algo difuso e sombreado se colava a Fréderick.

Bella apertou os olhos e deslizou um pouco para baixo, tentando reconhecer a imagem sombreada e escura. Sua atenção a distraiu do ambiente ao seu redor e sem que Bella percebesse começou a descer suavemente até o chão.

Ela tentou falar, mas seus lábios não emitiram som. Surpresa, ouviu seus pensamentos com uma claridade única, o tom e a nuance que jamais escutara antes. Porque era sua voz verdadeira, um timbre claro da alma.

Com um leve toque mordaz.

-- Ugh, você é feio.

A sombra de Fréderick rosnou para Bella e ela devolveu o olhar dele com superioridade. Só então, percebeu que estavam frente a frente.

"Oh... ok. Como fiz isso?"

A face infantil e borrada de sombras escuras se contraiu de ódio. Os olhos dele giravam insanamente do seu rosto para o casal inconsciente no sofá.

"_Você vai me pagar"._

Bella não deu muita atenção para aquilo e também estava surpresa como não havia um traço de medo em sua alma. Estudando a postura da sombra de Fréderick, Bella notou que ele estava se tornando difuso e opaco, enquanto seu corpo destruído recuperava a mesma imagem que ela via diante de si.

Ele estava lutando para não retornar aquela forma destruída.

"Só por cima do meu cadáver" Bella empurrou aquele pensamento para Fréderick, seus punhos se fecharam e partiria para cima dele, se fosse necessário.

Os olhos loucos de Fréderick se focalizaram em Bella.

"_É isso que pretendo, minha cara", _a imagem dele tremeluziu, como uma tv fora de sintonia e o corpo destruído de Fréderick se debateu um pouco mais, convulsionando, como se tentasse atrair a própria alma de volta.

Isso sim é assustador, refletiu Bella voltando a estudar o próprio corpo adormecido sobre Edward. Ela não sentia nada parecido com Fréderick. Sentia-se calma, segura, intocável.

A sombra de Fréderick se aproximou com esforço de Bella. Ela não cedeu.

"_Você pode ficar feito uma sombra junto com ele, não me importo. Dane-se os Volturi" _os olhos vermelhos de Fréderick cintilaram na face borrada. _"Eu preciso de outro corpo, não fique no meu caminho"._

Bella arqueou o corpo para frente, sua perna direita se dobrou de leve e ela abriu um meio sorriso desdenhoso, os punhos na direção de Fréderick. Se pudesse, teria rosando para ele.

Eu já estou no seu caminho! _– _Bella ergueu os punhos fechados, repassando mentalmente suas aulas de defesa pessoal. Era uma pena que não possuía uma versão imaterial de spray de pimenta.

"_Sua idiota, você está em inconsciente! Como espera lutar contra mim?!" _

Ela empurrou o pensamento com toda determinação e fúria que foi capaz. – _Você também, seu tapado! E então, uh? Pode vir!_

Fréderick sorriu, riu. Gargalhou.

"_Vocês todos são sombras, como eu!"_

O espírito de Bella vibrou de fúria. Ela não era uma pessoa violenta, nunca fora. Mas era determinada, resistente, persistente. E Fréderick estava se metendo com algo vital, essencial para ela.

A única sombra que existe aqui é você! – gritou para ele, ciente que era a pura verdade. Estava claro na sua essência, na diferença gritante com a deformação de Fréderick. – Nunca seremos como você!

Bella sentia-se capaz de tudo. De Qualquer coisa por Edward.

Pensar no nome de Edward trouxe uma emoção nova para Bella. Seus punhos relaxaram e seus lábios se abriram na constatação. Sua essência estava agora vibrando num outro ritmo, como se emitisse delicados sons, ela se sentia brilhante, cheia e transbordando. Ondas ininterruptas de emoção brotavam de dentro dela e emergiam constantemente para fora.

Edward. Pensou e até o nome dele saiu dela como uma emoção fluída, translúcida e sonora. Descolou-se de Bella e se esticou, como uma membrana prateada de energia.

A sombra de Fréderick foi jogado a distância e o corpo dele se agitou com um espasmo, relaxando nas correntes.

-- Apaguei ele! – gritou Emmett, festejando.

Ainda atordoada com o que fizera, Bella deu uma risadinha com a expressão contente do cunhado. Sua distração momentânea trouxe aquela membrana de volta com um empuxo de energia e Bella ofegou, piscando várias vezes.

Sua alma vibrou mais uma vez ao som do seu nome, pensado em um timbre musical sonoro, inigualável, uma forma que ninguém poderia imitar. A voz de um anjo.

Bella se voltou lentamente. "Edward"

Tão logo pensou nele e onde estaria, sua essência foi tragada com a velocidade de um pensamento para fora da sala. A noite estava escura, com uma única luz brilhando.

Ela se sentiu indubitavelmente, completamente e totalmente mistificada.

Deslumbrada, pensou consigo mesma.

"_Como eu" _pensou Edward, seus olhos cintilavam de puro encanto e o sorriso torto, desorientador aflorou nos lábios dele.

Eles se sentiram imediatamente atraídos. Pensaram ao mesmo tempo e Bella se jogou nos braços de Edward, uma felicidade intensa nascia dentro dela ao sentir os músculos e as mãos de Edward em suas costas, subindo pelos seus cabelos e pousando com delicadeza em rosto, afastando-a com gentileza.

O rosto dele era deslumbrante. Sua pele perfeita coroada por aquele halo translúcido, o brilho dos diamantes a sua volta, contornando-o como uma obra de arte. Mas era real, o toque de Edward e seu sorriso, a proximidade e o aroma inebriante de mel e lilás ao sol.

Intoxicante.

"_Você é linda!" _elogiou Edward, extasiado.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, ela tinha mil coisas para dizer, mas tudo foi esquecido. Ciente que ele estava ali, vivo, podia senti-lo e muito mais parecido com um anjo do que ela jamais sonhara. Até sua primeira observação era falha. Ele era absoluto.

Seus olhos! – contemplou Bella, atordoada com a superfície verde, inebriante e profunda, derramando sobre ele ondas de sentimentos.

"_Minha essência é humana..." _explicou Edward, tão abismado quanto ela, em estado de graça, reluzindo em uma felicidade cândida, uma graça típica dos anjos.

Bella riu de puro prazer pela felicidade dele. Ela se derramava sobre ele com emoções e recebia de volta.

Sentiu-se mais uma vez inundada por aquele sentimento e novamente aquela emoção estreitou o espaço entre eles. Bella não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser na necessidade de tocá-lo, fundir-se com ele.

Edward suspirou e estreitou-a nos braços. Ouviu as batidas alucinadas do coração de Bella, vibrando e batendo um ritmo em crescente. Bella apertou Edward nos braços, encostando a cabeça no peito dele como sempre fazia e ouviu um ritmo semelhante, um staccato elegante, o complemento da sua própria sinfonia.

"_Nem a morte pode nos separar". Concluiu Edward, o tom suave dos seus pensamentos envolvendo-a docemente._

Eternamente. - Prometeu Bella.

XXX

Edward afastou-se de Bella mais uma vez. Era inacreditável que pudesse vê-la e senti-la. A essência dela era forte, vibrante e quando pensava nele, Bella brilhava. Como diamantes.

Sua essência era frágil, gentil, emotiva como dos humanos.

A de Bella era resistente, forte e brilhante como dos vampiros.

Em todas as direções, formas e tipos de existência, eles se completavam.

Bella arquejou um murmúrio de protesto, mas permitiu a separação. Seu pensamento tomou forma e deslizou para Edward delicadamente.

Precisamos voltar, observou Bella e só então, ela notou o imenso lobo e seus olhos castanhos, inteligentes voltados para a casa dos Cullen.

Sua mão voou até a garganta, ofegando de surpresa.

Jake! – soprou, feliz.

Edward esboçou um pequeno sorriso. A energia de Bella se modificou e ela reluziu com um som diferente, a natureza de seu sentimento pelo lobisomen era magnífica e pura. Ela se tornou completa de uma forma nova. Era a exata sensação que ele tivera com a demonstração de amor de Alice.

Como irmãos.

Os dedos de Edward tocaram a lateral do braço de Bella como uma carícia até apanhar a mão dela na sua.

_Eu entrei no campo magnético de Jacob. _Explicou Edward com um ar arrependido. _Pobre Jacob, não tive nem como explicar a ele o que estava acontecendo. _Com poucas palavras, Edward contou a Bella o que acontecera na clareira. Os olhos dela chamuscaram de indignação e ele riu baixinho. _Enfim, eu jamais faria algo assim, com qualquer outro ser, e nunca faria com um amigo seu. _Uma expressão enjoada cruzou a face de Edward, mas se distendeu quando Bella tocou a face dele numa carícia. Ele continuou. _Mas Jacob é diferente e tem um campo magnético a seu redor. Ele é Alpha, o verdadeiro herdeiro de Ephrain e líder. Ele meio que me manteve colado a terra. _Edward torceu a boca, pensativamente. _Jamais poderei agradecê-lo._

O que ele está fazendo aqui? Pensou Bella, caminhando lentamente de mãos dadas com Edward. Era tão tranqüilo e pacífico ali, só amor e segurança. Nenhum dos dois tinha pressa para voltar para a casa.

"_Ele veio te ver, eu acho"._

O lobo ganiu e entrou disparado para dentro da casa dos Cullen.

As sobrancelhas de arquearam e seus olhos mais uma vez se perderam na beleza do rosto de Edward. Ele sorriu ao pensamento dela e levou a mão que segurava até os lábios.

O toque gelado arrepiou a pele de Bella e a idéia do que queria rolou até Edward.

Ele a fitou, cuidadosamente divertido.

"_Você não tem jeito, Bella". _Abraçando-a, Edward roçou os lábios na sua fronte e aspirou o perfume dos cabelos dela. _"A culpa de tudo isso é minha, sabe. Eu te queria tanto e reprimi toda a minha energia, preocupado com a sua segurança, em te machucar. Fréderick percebeu isso, ele estava na reunião em Volterra, achou que se chegasse antes do casamento, talvez pudesse usar isso contra nós"_

Bella estendeu a mão até o pescoço de Edward, enlaçando-o com firmeza. Seus olhos cintilaram cheios de adoração.

"Ele nunca teve a menor chance".

Edward retribuiu o sorriso dela triunfante. Bella sentiu a cabeça girar. Não era a falta de oxigênio afinal, era apenas ele e aquela sensação avassaladora que sentia.

"_Vou fazer tudo direito agora, Bella. Eu prometo"_

Você sempre faz. Garantiu Bella rindo do ar presunçoso que Edward assumiu. Ele deu um brando suspiro.

A atenção dos dois se desviou distraidamente para a porta dos Cullen. Alice esticou-se na ponta dos pés, voltando o rosto para os dois lados.

-- O que vocês estão esperando?! – chiou Alice, silvando impaciente. – Precisam voltar!!

Temos mesmo que ir? Pensou Bella, completamente satisfeita com a tranqüilidade ali, ninguém poderia machucá-los, sua alma se aquecia a proximidade de Edward. Ela sentia que havia uma parte dele que também não queria voltar.

"_Sim, temos. É algo fantástico saber que apesar de tudo, minha essência é humana e que podermos ficar juntos além de eternamente". _Edward fez uma pausa e fechou os olhos quando Bella o agarrou pela cintura, a energia dela o envolveu e o mundo ficou silencioso, como se só existissem os dois. _"Mas você não pode ficar longe do seu coração físico, não é sua hora ainda. E temos muito o que fazer. Juntos"._

Bella resmungou contra a pele gelada de Edward. A frase dela o encheu de contentamento.

Juntos. Ela soprou, fingindo indignação. Não está querendo me deixar no altar, não é mesmo? Bella sentiu o corpo balançar com a risada musical de Edward e então, perguntou apreensiva, procurando aqueles lindos olhos verdes. – E agora? Jake entrou, como vamos...

Ele riu alto e a preocupação de Bella evaporou.

Era o som mais bonito do mundo.

"_Ah Bella. Você é mesmo absurda!", _gracejou Edward acariciando o queixo dela com o dorso da mão. Seus olhos se tornaram intensos, e por um instante, Bella divisou uma rajada dourada na íris plácida. O pensamento dele a estremeceu por dentro. _"Estou ligado a você agora, como sempre foi. Você é o centro da minha existência, da minha essência. Meu mundo"._

Bella suspirou e ofegou, atordoada, mais uma vez, mistificada. Seus olhos estavam marejados e ela viu, duas gotas peroladas descendo pela face angelical dele.

_Meu mundo. _Repetiu Bella, na sintonia da promessa. _Vou levá-lo de volta. Para mim. Para sua família._

Para sempre. Completou Edward.

XXXX


	10. DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRO

**Despedida de solteiro**

**

* * *

  
**

Those three words  
Are said too much  
they're not enough

**Essas três palavras**

**Foram ditas demais**

**Elas não são o suficiente  
**  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

**Se eu me deitar aqui**

**Se eu simplesmente ficar aqui**

**Você ficaria ao meu lado e esqueceria o mundo?**

*(If I lay here – Snow Patrol)*

* * *

Duas formas de luz entraram na residência dos Cullen. Vinham de mãos dadas, caminhando preguiçosamente, e entre eles vibrava uma energia gostosa. Roçava entre os cabelos de Bella como uma carícia e se soltava, lentamente, em um toque macio pelo seu ombro, seu braço até seus dedos, deslizando mais uma vez para a mão de Edward e subindo por sua pele imaterial até o pescoço dele.

Fréderick contemplou os dois, unidos como um só, vibrando numa sintonia tão rápida que ele sequer podia acompanhar. Juntos, eles conseguiam arrancar um toque musical, uma melodia rítmica que exibia um compasso tímido a principio. Delicados sopros de flauta que se erguiam com um acorde sensual, numa brincadeira de achar e esconder, a leveza de crianças despertadas de repente, por um calor da juventude, da descoberta do amor.

As duas formas se abraçaram, contemplando a família reunida e depois, seus próprios corpos adormecidos. Um corpo perfeito de mármore onde não batia um coração; um corpo imperfeito e humano, repleto de juventude e seu batimento irregular, típico dos apaixonados.

Fréderick suspirou, cada vez mais ciente que havia perdido. Sua própria essência destruída se aproximou para ouvir o casal, mas não conseguia se aproximar muito. Bella e Edward estavam olhando os próprios corpos e a unidade que formavam na essência havia composto uma película protetora que ele não conseguia avançar.

Eles viviam num mundo mágico, uma bolha protetora, onde só os dois existiam.

Aborrecido, Fréderick olhou para o próprio corpo e pela primeira vez sentiu medo. Ninguém teria interesse em cuidar dele, zelar pela sua recuperação, seu corpo imortal sofria os ataques da família Cullen e a própria distância prolongada da sua essência. Ele não voltaria para aquilo, pensou enojado. Além do que, os Volturi não perdoariam suas falhas.

Seus olhos enlouquecidos voltaram para o Armani perdido, sem chances ou esperanças. Ele teria que recomeçar do nada. Precisava de um lugar para se esconder, reconstituir até encontrar um corpo mortal e então, um corpo de vampiro.

Fréderick não conseguia acreditar que tinha perdido. Ele era invencível.

O tom frenético da melodia o arrancou de seus pensamentos depressivos. Fréderick de repente se viu lembrando da própria juventude. A melodia deles ultrapassava o início da história; não era mais busca e descoberta, o tom forte e cadenciado já sugeria a união de dois destinos, de uma maneira tão irresistível e desesperada que o próprio Fréderick ansiou pela próxima nota, quando finalmente, haveria o êxtase da união, o enlace final. Como seriam as tais notas? Aquela melodia era capaz de despertar os mortos.

As duas formas se abraçaram e ele podia perceber que os dois conversavam em pensamento, alheios a tudo que acontecia ao redor.

A vampira pequena e graciosa soltou um gemido semelhante a alguém prestes a romper no choro. Ela tocou nos cabelos da humana com carinho e seus dedos brancos pousaram na face do irmão, com um toque de reverência.

--- Oh... É tão linda! – a família a fitou confusa e esperançosa. – Oh, Edward, é linda, mas... – a voz dela se tornou estridente de urgência, e ainda assim, soou como veludo. – MAS VOCÊ PRECISA SE APRESSAR!

Fréderick deduziu, finalmente, o óbvio. Os pensamentos de Edward compunham aquela melodia. Era aquilo que ele ouvia o tempo inteiro, a melodia que ele compunha sem sequer se aperceber, a felicidade da história de amor entre ele e Bella, que caminhava para o final feliz. A energia que ele emitia naquela composição era magnífica, porque Edward jamais havia sentido algo como aquele amor e nem em seus mais insanos pensamentos, jamais havia esperado que a união entre ele e Bella tivesse uma chance.

Fréderick voltou a fitar Bella, seu corpo humano adormecido sobre Edward. O golpe que Alice dera em sua cabeça era forte o suficiente para mantê-la em coma. E nenhum dos vampiros presentes via aquele corpo humano cheio de sangue como alimentação, por mais irresistível que fosse o cheiro dela. Ele havia duvidado que o amor de Bella fosse assim tão forte, suficiente para enfrentar a morte por ele; que o laço entre a humana e aquela família fosse assim tão vital para que tal confiança fosse possível.

Ele estava abismado. Jamais vira aquilo. Humanos. Vampiros.

Concentrado em seus pensamentos, Fréderick se surpreendeu quando Edward se aproximou, o braço enlaçando a cintura de Bella de maneira protetora e possessiva. Ela o fitou também, com um ar enlevado e distraído, voltando várias vezes os olhos para fitar o perfil de Edward.

A melodia continuava triunfante, ressonando alta e apaixonada na mente de Edward.

Vitoriosa.

--- Eu o avisei. – proferiu Edward, os olhos se estreitando de maneira implacável, embora nenhum músculo de seu rosto perfeito traísse sua fúria. Somente o timbre musical, como seus pensamentos vibravam de determinação – Agora é tarde demais. Saia da minha casa e corra o quanto puder, pois eu vou matá-lo.

Bella inclinou a cabeça, encostando a face no ombro de Edward de uma maneira lenta, apreciativa. Os olhos dela se fecharam um pouco, como se estivesse sonolenta.

Fréderick apertou os olhos também, desafiando o outro vampiro, odiando sua forma translúcida. Imaginou como Edward chegara àquela conclusão. Ele não voltaria para aquele corpo. Ele se vingaria!

--- Edward... – a voz de Bella soou para os dois, uma mistura de sonolência e antecipação...

A superfície esverdeada de Edward se transformou em duas gemas implacáveis da mais pura noite.

--- Lembre-se disso. – soprou, antes de voltar-se para a essência acomodada em seu braço. A melodia rolou em toques protetores, entre os acordes exuberantes de sensualidade. – Já vamos, amor... Já estou indo.

As duas formas se afastaram. Fréderick viu o corpo de Bella estendido no chão, alinhado perfeitamente como se dormisse. Ele franziu o cenho, ao ver a vampira pequena inclinada sobre Bella.

Teria mudado de idéia?

O vampiro médico estava ajoelhado, os dedos no pescoço dela. Quando a pequena vampira se levantou, Fréderick viu os lábios azulados da humana entreabertos.

--- Edward! Anda logo! – gritou Alice. – Sem você, não vai dar certo!

Um pouco confuso, como se não soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo, o vampiro médico olhou para o alto.

--- Ande logo, filho! – chamou, esperançoso.

A família se uniu ao redor do sofá e Edward olhou naquela direção. Beijou os cabelos de Bella e algo novo aconteceu diante dos olhos de Fréderick. Algo que ele já tinha visto acontecer ao saírem e nunca ao contrário.

A essência de Edward vibrou e saltou, como um ponto de luz para dentro do corpo imóvel do vampiro. A melodia cessou.

Fréderick fitou a essência de Bella com um pequeno resquício de esperança.

"Ele está salvo".

O pensamento dela era alto e cristalino.

Agora ela estava sozinha.

Ao menos, poderia se vingar.

Fréderick saltou e agarrou a essência de Bella pelo braço. Sonolenta, ela voltou para ele os olhos castanhos e sonolentos, cheios de confusão e medo. Sem Edward por perto, Bella era indefesa.

*

Foi como despencar. Sua cabeça ficou oca e tudo desapareceu. Algo irresistível e magnético o estava puxando de volta para um casulo. Um repouso agradável, onde as formas se encaixavam, onde o vazio na sua cabeça desaparecia e tudo voltava a fazer sentido.

Edward viu a luz tremeluzindo com pontas negras atrás de suas pálpebras. Ele achou o efeito maravilhoso, sentindo uma felicidade intensa por estar de volta. A luz percorria seus cílios fechados e entrava de mansinho em seus olhos. Os aromas e os cheiros inundaram seus sentidos, e mais tarde, as vozes, os sons e as palavras.

Ele se sentiu em paz e sozinho. Sua mente estava quieta, fechada somente para ele mesmo, como se Edward estivesse atrás de uma película protetora, fina e brilhante. _Aquilo _o envolvia como um tecido sedoso, seu aroma irresistível fez as narinas de Edward se dilatarem; e o _cheiro_ deslizou por sua garganta, encheu sua boca de veneno.

Era um silêncio tão surpreendente que Edward suspendeu as pestanas, arredondando os olhos em grandes círculos negros de expectativa.

Bella.

Edward se sentou de súbito, fazendo com que Carlisle levasse um ligeiro sobressalto. A cabeça dele voou de um lado para o outro, até fixar os olhos muito abertos sobre o corpo de Bella estirado no chão.

Estavam falando com ele, mas Edward piscou várias vezes, confuso. Contraiu as sobrancelhas em ferrenha concentração. Ele nada ouvia. Sua mente estava silenciosa, dançando sozinha atrás daquela bolha protetora, cheia e repleta da essência dela.

Os lábios de Alice e Carlisle moviam-se freneticamente, Rosalie e Emmett circundaram uma forma alquebrada sobre a cadeira. Jasper se deslocou para perto do sofá.

Edward se levantou do sofá. Um único movimento fluído e gracioso, ele já estava perto de Bella, agachando-se lentamente, suas narinas dilatadas apreendendo o aroma que se intensificava conforme ela estava mais próxima dele. Os pêlos em sua nuca estavam arrepiados e seu corpo estava tenso, pronto para atacar ou correr.

Seu corpo avisava do perigo, mas sua mente continuava imóvel, pairando suavemente, sem pressa.

O movimento de Alice o pegou desprevenido, tão acostumado a ouvir os pensamentos, Edward se surpreendeu com o toque firme da irmã em seu braço. Antes que pudesse evitar, sua mão prendeu o pulso fino e gelado de Alice em uma garra.

Ele sentiu o rosnado saindo de seus lábios, a presas a mostra, mas não ouviu eco do próprio som. Concentrou-se na boca de Alice, e a surpresa nos olhos dela, misturada a magoa colocou Edward de volta nos prumos.

Alice franziu o cenho. Edward soltou o pulso dela vincando a testa com uma expressão de dúvida.

Ele se sentiu tão atordoado como um vampiro recém-nascido. Algo semelhante a uma sede vital se apoderava dele, mas Edward logo identificou aquela necessidade. Não era sede, mas era vital, tão quanto a fome de um vampiro.

Bella.

Edward relaxou os ombros e isso fez a família Cullen suspirar aliviada. Só então, Edward notou a tensão no rosto dos irmãos e do pai. Estudando a si próprio, notou que parecia pronto a atacar.

Forçou os lábios se moverem lentamente, até que entendessem suas palavras inaudíveis.

_--- Estou bem._

Alice aquiesceu e apontou para Bella com um gesto imperativo.

Edward mudou seu foco de atenção, praguejando contra a própria distração. Ele não era um vampiro recém-nascido para agir daquela forma.

Seus olhos percorreram a garota deitada e a agonia de estar privado de assistir a íris castanho chocolate sorrir para ele fez com que Edward tombasse para frente, as mãos apoiando o corpo curvado sobre o tapete.

Bella. Ele continuava não se ouvindo, ou ouvindo nada ao redor.

Mais uma vez, sua mente silenciosa estava em paz, contrastando com as sensações de pânico que seu corpo emitia. O aroma de Bella inundava-o de dentro para fora. Edward voltou as memórias para os minutos anteriores, cada traço no rosto de Bella trazia uma palavra, um toque e uma paisagem mental. Como se algo o forçasse a se recordar de todos os momentos que viveram juntos até ali. A sede retornou intensamente, junto com a necessidade vital _dela. _

Em um segundo, Edward puxou Bella pelo pescoço, a outra mão envolvendo a cintura dela, capturando-a com a facilidade que o empreendia na floresta atrás de uma caça, mas com a suavidade que empregava ao tocar em algo particularmente frágil, prestes a se partir.

O rosto dela tombou contra seu peito, os olhos cerrados, os lábios entreabertos.

_Taque... Taque. Taque..... Taque._

O ritmo pausado e irregular de seu coração lembrou a Edward o que ele estava perdendo ao tornar-se incapaz de ouvir o mundo. Virou o próprio rosto, inclinando-se até que os lábios de Bella roçassem em sua pele fria.

Edward inalou o ar com força, completamente atordoado.

Seus olhos encontraram o de Alice. Ali, a culpa manchou a superfície escura e concedeu a Edward algumas respostas.

_Por quê?_ Seus lábios se moveram junto com um silvo de fúria, que ninguém ouviu.

O abrir e fechar dos lábios de Alice formou as palavras que Edward não queria compreender. _Para salvá-lo._

Carlisle apontou para Edward e então para o rosto de Bella. Havia tanta tranqüilidade no pai que Edward alcançou um pouco de auto-domínio, lutou contra a vontade de estrangular a irmã e voltou a concentração febrilmente para a garota em seus braços.

O mundo estava sempre escarnecendo dele. O destino não se cansava de colocá-lo a prova. Ou colocar Bella em perigo, confiando sua salvação a ele.

Edward fechou os olhos e deslocou a face, muito lentamente na direção de Bella. Ele sabia que era vital manter o controle, não sucumbir a tentação ou a emoção. Um descuido e poderia partir seus ossos frágeis entre os braços, o gosto de sua boca poderia levá-lo a tentação de experimentar o calor que emanava dela. A ânsia em trazê-la de volta para ele, poderia instilar um fluxo de ar maior do que seus pulmões humanos poderiam suportar. Mais uma vez, ele tinha que lutar para mantê-la viva e não matá-la com as próprias mãos.

Ah, Bella.

Ao contrário de todas as possibilidades, Edward sentiu sua mente relaxando, _aquilo_ que o envolvia tomou conta de todo o seu ser, vibrando uma sensação de total confiança e expectativa. As memórias retrocederam, a medida que seus lábios frio se aqueceram contra a boca de Bella; e ele viu a si próprio aproximando-se do lobo e enfim, atraído para o campo magnético de Bella. Edward inspirou o ar cuidadosamente, antes de soprar com toda delicadeza que foi capaz para dentro dela. Sentiu o movimento torácico de Bella elevando-se, seu corpo quente roçando contra ele e se afastando; o ar que escapava mais uma vez da boca dela de volta para ele. Carregado do aroma que impregnava cada parte de seu corpo e a memória cintilou como uma paisagem real.

Bella estava ali, com ele, colada a sua própria essência, incitando-o e confiando que Edward salvaria sua vida.

Os olhos de Edward arderam em reflexo, mas a superfície escura cintilou sem lágrimas. Mais uma vez vampiro, ele não podia chorar.

Ele esperou o movimento automático, mas Bella continuava inerte em seus braços. Edward apreendeu um pouco de ar e tornou a insuflar cuidadosamente para dentro dos lábios de Bella.

Então, _aquilo _que se prendia a sua mente. _Aquilo _que agora ele sabia se tratar da essência de Bella se rompeu. A calma, a paz, a confiança, a expectativa. As memórias e o cheiro, o contato que garantia a proximidade entre eles se rompeu violentamente, como se tivesse sido rompido sem vontade própria.

Sua mente foi subitamente preenchida com mil pensamentos velozes simultaneamente. Uma cacofonia de sons mentais e os proferidos no ambiente.

--- Não vá – suas palavras ressoaram implacáveis, um instante de agonia que se transformou em suplica. Edward tornou a instilar o ar e mover a boca contra os lábios de Bella. Em sua mente, as palavras se multiplicavam no fervoroso pedido da família.

_Ela tem que lutar._

_Ela tem que conseguir._

_Ele voltou, Edward. Ele voltou._

Edward afastou-se de Bella e virou o rosto para Alice.

--- Ele voltou, vai segurá-la com ele. – afirmou Alice, deslizando no tapete até se aproximar dos dois. – Eu vi, era uma possibilidade, a vingança. Ele viu vocês dois, vai querer separá-los, afastar sua felicidade, como você impediu a dele.

--- Filho... – alertou Carlisle, os olhos no relógio de pulso.

Edward piscou e mais uma vez, a textura quente e macia se chocou contra seus lábios frios, o ar resvalando de sua boca para a de Bella.

--- Volte, Bella. – suplicou, uma vez mais. – Lute. – Edward perguntou, sua voz estremeceu, mas ele não teve coragem de encarar a irmã, concentrado na garota em seus braços. – Ela vai conseguir?

Alice se limitou a fitá-lo esperançosa e aflita.

--- Ela vai conseguir. – proferiu Carlisle, convicto. – De novo, filho.

--- Ela tem que conseguir. – repetiu Edward, inalando vigorosamente outro lastro de ar e soprando delicadamente entre os lábios de Bella. Roçou a pele macia por um instante a mais, em um beijo. – Você é minha vida.

*

Bella sentiu a completa unidade com Edward se desligando como algo físico quando Fréderick tentava arrastá-la para longe da sala. Sua imaterialidade parecia incrivelmente material, agora que tentava se livrar daquele monstro. Era como estar na borda do penhasco em La Push, mais uma vez dolorosamente distante de Edward.

--- Por que insiste, Isabella? – vociferou Fréderick, com ironia. – Você nunca foi nada. Veja, você não é nada sem Edward...

Bella tentou puxar o braço mais uma vez. Com o movimento, reparou na própria essência e um grito brotou da sua garganta. Ela estava se tornando cinzenta.

Fréderick gargalhou.

--- Eu disse! Você não é nada sem ele... – Fréderick puxou Bella para perto de si. – Você não merece estar perto dele!

Bella soprou com força, tentando se soltar, sua cabeça pulou para a direção do sofá, vendo Edward trazendo-a para perto de si. Seus braços envolvendo-a, enquanto a família se reunia perto deles.

Ela não era nada sem ele.

Sua essência estava cada vez mais cinzenta. O que estava acontecendo?

--- Você não é especial! Nada sem ele!

Bella sentiu a cabeça girando, era como se pudesse sentir pela primeira vez a ausência do oxigênio. Sentiu cada fibra e célula do seu corpo morrendo, se desligando de tudo que considerava vital. Seu consolo era saber que havia funcionado, Edward estava vivo. O mundo era um lugar terrível sem ele, Bella sabia, já tinha experimentado aquilo uma vez.

A depressão fundamental da ausência de Edward tomou conta dela. Apenas um fio de vida a levava de volta para o corpo estendido no sofá, mas a sua vontade parecia reprimida e sufocada sob todo aquele cinza, sob a pequenez da própria existência diante da verdade irrefutável.

Ela não era nada sem ele.

Fréderick alcançou a varanda externa puxando Bella consigo. Ela resistiu uma última vez, pensando que até mesmo a morte sem Edward era insuportável.

E então, seu peito se encheu de um ar frio, perfumado. Toda sua essência vibrou em resposta.

Ela não era nada sem ele, mas com Edward, por Edward, ela era capaz de tudo.

O pensamento reforçou sua convicção. Bella se concentrou em manter-se ali, ainda que fosse como uma estrela perdida, orbitando ao redor da família Cullen. Ela podia ouvir agora eles chamando por ela. Pedindo que ficasse ali.

Mais uma vez, seu peito se encheu daquele ar frio, completo, suavemente dominando sua essência.

--- Não... – o protesto veemente de Fréderick soou fraco. Bella puxou mais uma vez o braço, no ritmo do ar perfumado que vinha de Edward, dele apreendendo a força que precisava.

Fique.

Ele queria que ela ficasse. Bella sorriu e com a última inspiração de ar do amado ela se soltou num rompante.

Ela não era nada sem ele, mas era sua vida.

Como um estilingue, sua essência foi tragada de volta para os braços de Edward e Bella se sentiu caindo, se chocando de encontro a um mundo pré-definido e muito familiar. O seu corpo.

Um mundo pré-definido, espetacular e docemente familiar.

Seu corpo nos braços de Edward.

*

Edward sentiu e ouviu a respiração de Bella simultaneamente. Ele ofegou alto em um grito de vitória desesperada, lembrando a si próprio de não esmagá-la entre os braços com felicidade, com a força do seu alívio.

Beijou sua fronte e seus cabelos, recebendo como resposta o que mais desejava ver, ouvir e sentir.

--- Edward... – murmurou Bella, sonolenta em seus braços.

O perfume dela voltou ao lugar certo. Seus lábios proferiam seu nome e ela estava, mais uma vez, segura em seus braços.

Edward estreitou Bella contra o peito.

--- Estou aqui, amor... – sussurrou para ela. – Você está segura.

E estava mesmo. Para sempre.

*

Duas horas depois.

Com sua unidade silenciosa e bem organizada, a família Cullen se dividiu para reorganizar a paz e a limpeza da casa.

Jasper e Emmett destruíram o corpo já arruinado de Fréderick, enquanto Carlisle procedia a um exame minucioso de Bella no quarto de Edward, a pedido do próprio, para ter certeza que o período sem oxigênio causara algum transtorno a garota. Esmé e Rosalie organizaram a sala de jantar, retirando todos os vestígios da presença de Fréderick.

Alice vasculhou o futuro por um longo tempo concentrado, antes de ter certeza que tudo que via a frente era o casamento do irmão e da melhor amiga.

Com o esforço coletivo, a residência dos Cullen logo retornava a tranqüilidade habitual como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Tudo parecia exatamente o mesmo. Exceto pela presente de uma vampira envergonhada, um lobo que vigiava as janelas e o espectro de um antigo vampiro mago, pairando na floresta.

XXXX

Edward notou que Bella parecia exausta, esforçando-se heroicamente para permanecer acordada. Seus olhos castanhos seguindo-o por toda parte. Ele sorriu para ela e logo ouviu a bronca de Carlisle.

--- Acho que Bella já passou muito tempo sem oxigênio, não acha? – a voz suave de Carlisle tinha a suave reprimenda da alegria.

Bella emitiu um riso fraco e Edward adorou ver a coloração rosada na face envergonhada da noiva.

--- Preciso voltar para Charlie. – lembrou Bella, franzindo o cenho de preocupação.

--- Ele não vai achar que eu seqüestrei você as portas do casamento. – corrigiu Edward, vendo os olhos de Bella se arregalarem de susto. No instante seguinte, ele estava ao lado dela, segurando sua mão com gentileza. – Não li seus pensamentos, mas costuma ser sua preocupação óbvia.

Bella piscou, obviamente confusa.

--- O que?

--- Preocupar-se com os outros. – respondeu Edward. Um ar presumido adornou os lábios dele. – Comigo, com Charlie.

--- Conosco. – ajuntou Carlisle, auscultando o coração de Bella.

Edward franziu o cenho e riu. Ele podia ouvir o coração de Bella dali sem o estetoscópio. Assim como Carlisle. Porém, os pacientes humanos de Carlisle não acreditariam em um médico que podia auscultar sem aquele aparelho e aquilo se tornara um hábito.

--- Quando eu terminar aqui, mocinha, você vai ser levada para casa. – com seu ar profissional e seguro, Carlisle deslocou o esteto até as costelas de Bella e finalizou, em um tom paternal. – A não ser que você prefira fazer uma última prova do vestido de noiva...

--- Ah, está ótimo assim! – cortou Bella, rapidamente. Tão logo disse, Bella procurou o rosto de Edward e suspirou aliviado. Ele parecia tranqüilo, sem sinal de ter se chateado com sua resposta veloz.

Edward parecia na verdade, relaxado. A postura tensa havia desaparecido, apenas a beleza gloriosa de sempre, os cabelos acobreados no desalinho displicente que o tornava ainda mais bonito.

Bella suspirou e Edward sorriu em resposta.

--- Pronto. – assegurou Carlisle, guardando os objetos na maleta. – Essa moça está ótima. Como sempre, Bella é realmente resistente, mas eu aconselho a descansar bastante. A manhã promete muitas emoções.

Bella estremeceu, antecipando o dia seguinte. Seu coração acelerou de maneira audível ao ambiente. No instante posterior, Bella já estava nos braços de Edward.

--- Ahh...

--- Desculpe. – Edward tentou sem muito sucesso conter o sorriso. – Eu não queria assustá-la.

A proximidade dissolveu o susto em emoções mais perturbadoras.

--- Tudo bem. – soprou Bella, escondendo o rosto corado no pescoço de Edward.

--- Posso levá-la para casa? – perguntou Edward.

Carlisle aquiesceu. Esmé entrou no quarto e fez Edward parar no caminho. Alice fitou o irmão com um ar interrogativo.

--- Mais uma vez, obrigada. – disse Esmé, seu rosto bonito cheio de gratidão.

Bella engoliu o caroço que se formou na garganta e estremeceu com o beijo gelado da mãe de Edward em seu rosto. Ela nunca conseguia se conter diante de Esmé e esticou-se para retribuir o beijo na face de mármore dela.

--- Até amanhã, querida. – despediu-se Esmé, fitando Edward. – Leve-a para casa e venha direto para casa.

--- Hum... – respondeu Edward, com ar distante. - Tudo bem.

Edward tomou o caminho das escadarias, com Alice colada nos seus calcanhares. Ele estava bastante consciente das perguntas de Bella para Alice e da atenção das duas sobre sua concentração.

Alcançaram a sala impecável. Como se nada houvesse acontecido.

--- Ops... – sibilou Alice, dançando na porta da frente antes de abri-la.

Bella sentiu uma vontade alucinada de andar com as próprias pernas, mas sua mínima movimentação alertou Edward. Os braços dele se fecharam de maneira protetora e férrea ao redor do seu corpo.

--- Vamos ter que fazer isso agora ou mais tarde. – rosnou Edward para Alice.

--- Eu preferia mais tarde. – replicou Alice, fitando Bella.

--- Do que estão falando?

O rugido baixo ecoou no peito de Edward e Bella fitou-o com uma pergunta muda.

--- Vamos logo, Alice.

--- Você quem sabe... – ela desabafou, abrindo a porta. – Mas você vai ter que me defender depois.

Edward deu um passo a frente, com Bella nos braços, ouvindo os pensamentos de Alice antes de sair. Ele queria se manter descrente, mas era loucura apostar contra Alice.

A vampira loira os aguardava.

--- Olá, Tânia. – saudou Edward, sua voz uniforme e sem emoção.

Bella estremeceu em seus braços. O rosto dela estava voltado para a beldade loira do clã Denali. Os pensamentos cheios de arrependimento e confusão de Tânia atraíram a atenção de Edward mais uma vez.

--- Eu sinto muito. – disse Tânia, fitando Edward e depois repetiu, para Bella. – Sinto muito mesmo. Eu nunca esperava...

--- Que ele fosse me matar? – cortou Bella, com uma ironia que surpreendeu Alice e Edward. Ela se aprumou nos braços de Edward, revirando-se para fitar a outra. – Pior Tânia, que fosse matar Edward! É assim que você gosta de alguém!!! Eu morreria mil vezes por Edward e é ASSIM QUE VOCÊ AMA ALGUÉM?! – ela estremeceu, enraivecida. – SE EU TE PERDOO?

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas. Alice encolheu os ombros, insatisfeita.

"Eu te avisei. Segure-a firme".

Edward quase riu. Como se Bella pudesse escapar de seus braços.

--- Eu realmente sinto muito. – a voz de Tânia esfriou. Ela não contava com aquela reação de Bella, reconhecidamente a pessoa mais incapaz de mágoa naquela família. Porém, Tânia não era uma vampira emocional. Ela sempre escolhera humanos para se relacionar, apaixonara-se por eles, e a própria paixão por Edward sempre a confundira.

Aquilo facilitara para Fréderick. Ela cometera um erro, mas não ia se desculpar para sempre.

Edward ouviu a linha de raciocínio de Tânia e talvez porque o final não tivera sido desastroso, ele conseguiu compreendê-la.

--- Tudo bem, Tânia. – disse por fim, pensando nos Denali e na ligação com os Cullen – Não vamos permitir que isso separe nossas famílias.

--- Ops...- sibilou Alice, mais uma vez. – Errou, irmãozinho.

Edward voltou sua atenção para Bella mais uma vez. O sangue dela ascendia de calor e fúria, uma mistura intoxicante que elevava todos os aromas mais doces que ele já sentira. Ele imediatamente prendeu o fôlego, incapaz de sentir por mais um instante aquela sensação arrebatadora que encheu sua boca de veneno.

--- TUDO BEM? – vociferou Bella, morta de raiva.

"_Esquece o que eu falei. Deixe Bella descer!", _ecoou a voz de Alice.

--- Me põe no chão Edward!

Os músculos de Tânia ficaram tensos pela reação de Bella. Seus olhos se voltaram para Edward e a visível sede que o acometera com a raiva de Bella. Ela aspirou o aroma que a raiva de Bella fazia transbordar.

Edward engoliu em seco, colocando Bella no chão, tomando cuidado para não respirar, porém, não se afastou dela. O que foi providencial, pois Bella saltou de seus braços com o punho fechado na direção de Tânia.

Tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo. Edward segurou Bella pela cintura, impedindo-a de saltar sobre Tânia, enquanto um vulto cortava a frente deles e Tânia caia logo depois, desacordada no chão.

Bella tropeçou nos braços de Edward e quase caiu. A surpresa foi tão grande que sua raiva se extinguiu.

Edward inalou o ar aliviado.

--- Alice, por que fez isso? – a voz de Emmett ribombou entre eles. – Você lançou a Tânia a nocaute! Woooooow.

Alice torceu o nariz sacudindo a mão direita no ar.

--- A Bella ia fazer isso, quebrar todos os ossos da mão e do braço! Ai, isso irrita demais. – fitando a cunhada com carinho e exasperação, ela tornou – Seu vestido não combina com um gesso. Já chega de ir a festas com ossos quebrados, Bella!

--- Você ia mesmo bater em Tânia? – perguntou Edward, sua voz baixa e tensa. – Você é absurda, Bella!

Bella tentou recompor sua dignidade e o equilíbrio. Edward amparou sua cintura e ela olhou para Alice com uma gratidão febril.

--- Ela estava pedindo por isso desde o principio. – falou, sem muita convicção, arrancando uma gargalhada de Emmett.

--- Você vai ser pura confusão, Bella. – anunciou Emmett, citando a futura transformação de Bella. – Isso, se conseguir se manter em pé, claro.

Bella revirou os olhos.

--- Ah, cala a boca, Emmett.

--- Tudo bem. – Emmett riu maldosamente. – Vou levar nosso parente para a sala. Alice, peso pena. – satisfeito consigo próprio, Emmett apanhou Tânia nos braços, que já despertava e piscou para Edward. – Não vai esquecer da despedida de solteiro, irmãozinho!

Alice fechou os olhos.

--- Como é? – perguntou Bella, surpresa.

--- Obrigada, Emmett. – soprou Edward, entre dentes. Voltou a apanhar Bella nos braços, sem dar chances de protesto. Com voz macia, explicou – É infantilidade do Emmett, não há motivos para se preocupar. Vem, Charlie deve estar preocupado.

--- Você vem Alice? – quis saber Bella, esticando o braço para a amiga.

Alice respondeu imediatamente.

--- Não, vou ficar por aqui e vigiar _os meninos_- ela piscou para Bella, satisfeita em vê-la rindo. A mão de Bella esquentou seu pescoço e Alice deixou que a moça a puxasse para um abraço.

--- Obrigada, Alice. – choramingou Bella, fungando no ouvido da vampira. Baixou a voz, mesmo sabendo que Edward poderia ouvir. – _Por tudo..._

Alice riu de mansinho e deu um beijo gelado na fronte de Bella.

--- Além de amigas, amanhã seremos irmãs.

Bella fitou-a com os olhos úmidos.

--- Eu vou gostar disso.

--- Eu vou gostar de levá-la para casa. – cortou Edward.

--- Chato. – devolveu Alice, afastando-se dos dois.

--- Vampira-Maravilha. – retribuiu Edward, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Alice revirou os olhos e acenou com a mão, entrando na casa. Bella não era a única que não resistia ao sorriso torto de Edward. Ela fazia tudo que ele queria e não era segredo para ninguém que era seu irmão favorito. E vice-versa.

*

Parecia que o mundo estava mais uma vez no seu lugar de sempre. Mas no seu caso, Bella sentia que continuava seguindo a direção mágica, uma rotina alterada por vampiros, lobos e um futuro casamento.

E como na abençoada rotina de Bella, Edward Cullen a levou até em casa, e após ouvirem alguns sermões do chefe Swan, Bella subiu as escadas, fechou a porta do quarto e abriu a janela.

Deitou-se, esperando Edward aparecer em seu quarto.

XXXX

(...)

"Você é o meu futuro. Parar agora. Não se deprima, ou eu irei chamar seus irmãos para virem e pegar você. Talvez você precise de uma festa de despedida."

"Desculpe-me. Estou deprimido, não é? Devem ser os nervos."

"Seus pés estão frios?"

"Não é nesse sentido. Eu tenho esperado um século para casar com você, Senhorita Swan. A cerimônia de casamento é a única coisa que eu mal posso esperar-" Ele suspendeu o pensamento. "Oh, por tudo que é mais sagrado!"

"O que houve?"

Ele rangeu os dentes . "Você não precisa ligar para os meus irmãos. Aparentemente eles não vão me deixar escapar essa noite.

Eu o abracei mais forte, mas depois soltei. Eu não tinha a menor pretensão de ganhar uma guerra contra Emmet. "Divirta-se".

Houve um ruído através da janela. Alguém estava passando suas unhas de propósito no vidro para fazer um barulho horroroso de cobrir os ouvidos e arrepiar os cabelos. Eu dei de ombros.

" se você não botar o Edward para fora" – Emmet – ainda invisível na noite – ameaçou- " nós vamos entrar pra pegar ele".

"Vá" Eu ri – " Antes que eles quebrem a minha casa".

Edward rolou seus olhos e em um único movimento se colocou de pé e com outro recolocou sua camisa. Ele se abaixou e beijou minha testa.

"Vá dormir. Você vai dar um grande dia amanhã"

"Obrigada! Isso realmente vai me acalmar!"

"Te vejo no altar".

"Eu vou ser a que vai estar de branco!" Eu sorri pensando em como isso soava irônico.

Ele riu. " Muito convincente". E então ele foi. Passando pela minha janela mais rápido do que eu podia ver.

Lá fora houve um barulho abafado e eu ouvi Emmet xingar.

"É melhor vocês não trazerem ele de volta muito tarde" eu murmurei sabendo que eles ouviriam.

E então o rosto de Jasper apareceu em minha janela, seus cabelos loiros cor de mel reluzindo a luz da lua que passava pelas nuvens.

"Não se preocupe Bella. Vamos trazer ele de volta com tempo de sobra!"

Eu estava subitamente muito calma, e todas as minhas hesitações pareciam sem importância. Jasper era, na sua própria maneira, tão talentoso como Alice com suas previsões sobrenaturalmente exatas. Os poderes mediúnicos de Jasper era uma atitude maior do que o futuro, e era impossível resistir à sensação da maneira como ele queria que você se sentisse.

Eu sentei rapidamente, ainda enrolada nos cobertores. "Jasper? O que vampiros fazem em despedidas de solteiro? Vocês não vão levá-lo a um clube de strip , vão?"

"Não lhe diga nada!" Emmett grunhiu para cima. Havia um outro som, e Edward riu discretamente.

"Relaxe", Jasper disse-me - e foi o que fiz. "Nós Cullens temos a nossa própria versão. Apenas alguns leões da montanha, um casal de ursos cinzentos. Geralmente uma noitada ordinária."

Eu me pergunto se alguma vez serei capaz de ouvir de forma cavalheiresca sobre as dietas dos vampiros "vegetarianos".

"Obrigada, Jasper"

Ele piscou e saiu de vista.

Estava completamente silencioso lá fora. Os roncos abafados de Charlie vibravam através das paredes.

Eu deitei de volta no meu travesseiro, adormecendo agora. Eu observei as paredes do meu pequeno quarto, branqueada palidamente pelo luar, sobre as pálpebras pesadas.

A minha última noite no meu quarto. A minha última noite como Isabella Swan. Amanhã à noite, eu seria Bella Cullen.

(...)

**(trecho de Breaking Down – Tradução do site Foforks.)**

XXX

A floresta na noite era escura, densa, um organismo vivo e impenetrável para os humanos. Uma bruma esbranquiçada espiralava sobre o lago e delicadas nuances alaranjadas coloriam a superfície.

O silêncio era absoluto. A presença dos irmãos era reconfortante, principalmente porque os pensamentos deles estavam voltados para sua felicidade. A todo instante, pensamentos jocosos de Emmett sobre a lua de mel irritavam e deixavam Edward cheio de contentamento. Jasper pensava em Alice, conforme os fios tênues de luz alaranjada dançavam sobre a água escura do lago.

Edward pendeu a cabeça para o lado, refletindo que nunca percebera o quanto o irmão podia ser romântico, mas nada disse e desviou sua atenção por respeito a privacidade de Jasper. O zumbido melódico da sinfonia continuava escapando por seus lábios enquanto ele aspirava o ar com profunda concentração, buscando a presa certa para fechar sua última noite enquanto solteiro.

A alegria do pensamento ribombou em um murmúrio longo e melódico. Emmett considerou aquilo insuportavelmente doce e irritante, apesar da beleza da melodia. Jasper encerrou os pensamentos sobre Alice ao rastrear a presença de animais se imiscuindo na floresta.

"Huh...você vai ficar nessa a caçada inteira, irmãozinho?"

Edward virou a cabeça na direção de Emmett e apertou os olhos escuros como carvão líquido, com um ar desdenhoso.

--- Não posso evitar.

Emmett deu uma risada curta.

"Você parece um gato ronronando".

Edward fitou-o entre desconcertado e indignado.

--- Eu não pareço um gato. – falou, em um tom uniforme.

Emmett riu mais ainda.

"Vocês espantaram os ursos. Vamos jantar os alces desse jeito".

--- Jasper acha que você espantou o jantar, Emmett. – observou Edward, sentindo a imediata flexão dos músculos em um espasmo de antecipação ao rastrear um novo aroma. Seus cílios filtraram a luz que começava a se insinuar sobre a floresta, anunciando o novo dia.

--- Quem espantou foi você, irmãozinho... com seu _ronronado. _– caçoou Emmett, pensando no movimento da bétulas.

O pensamento não enganou Edward, e estava longe de enganá-lo, no instante seguinte, saltou com uma precisão elegante, pousando felinamente do outro lado do rio. Emmett praguejou baixinho, mas ele ouviu e sorriu presunçosamente.

"_Diabos, irmãozinho. Espero que Bella dê uma sova em você na lua de mel. Você não sabe lutar direito"._

--- É melhor você parar com esse assunto. – murmurou Edward, aspirando o ar e sentindo o gosto do rastro da presa, como um formigamento quente na garganta. – Nem todo mundo pensa nisso.

Dois vultos pousaram ladeando o seu corpo. Edward cerrou os punhos, concentrado no aroma e freando a reação automática de autodefesa com a chegada dos dois. Emmett pousou silencioso, mas com o impacto de uma rocha da montanha. Jasper virou-se no momento seguinte, ondulando o corpo com uma concentração estudada.

--- Claro que pensa. – protestou Emmett. A concordância de Jasper ecoou em resposta e Edward revirou os olhos para os dois. Emmett riu, apertou os olhos e num vácuo de força, ele se foi. Agarrou-se ao ramo mais grosso da árvore, e continuou, tranqüilamente, como se estivessem na sala de jantar. – Vocês só vão pensar e fazer isso nos próximos...hummm

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e o ar se dobrou, esticou e cedeu passagem a sua figura até se fixar como um tigre preguiçoso, no nível acima de Emmett. Ele olhou para baixo, resmungando consigo mesmo.

--- Vou ouvir isso a noite inteira. Era melhor ficar com Bella.

--- Nos próximos doze anos, talvez vinte. – opinou Jasper, pensativo. Sua disposição era alucinada, sua sede contaminando o ambiente. – Você vai ver.

--- Vamos ter sorte se conseguirmos ver a Bella depois da transformação. – garantiu Emmett, orgulhoso por dar a informação.

Edward rosnou em resposta.

"Oh, desculpe. Não queria ofendê-lo." O tom de Emmett se tornou mais manso e calculado. " É uma experiência profunda, sabe... Ter o corpo e a alma de quem se ama. Nunca mais somos os mesmos. Só isso que queria dizer..."

Edward notou os tons vibrantes dos pensamentos de Emmett, cheios de sinceridade e alegria. Sua alma vibrou com a expectativa e sentiu uma profunda gratidão pelo irmão.

Sem querer, mais uma vez, a melodia saiu do seu peito como um zumbido baixo.

"Ta bom, até que é bonitinha".

Edward riu baixinho e Jasper se aproximou dos dois com um salto silencioso, seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira feroz.

--- Fale com Carlisle depois. Ele vai te aconselhar melhor. – ele aspirou o ar e virou a cabeça. O amanhecer despontava e os primeiros raios de sol adornaram seus cabelos, tornando-o ainda mais leonino. Fragmentos prateados cintilaram na sua pele contra o sol.

Edward olhou para suas mãos e viu mil diamantes cintilando ali. Saltou para o nível abaixo. Seus pensamentos correram de volta para Bella adormecida há poucos quilômetros dali. Ele sorriu, enlevado, mais uma vez com a junção das palavras.

"Amanhã, Bella".

--- Vamos, chega de cantar. Vamos logo ao que interessa. – rosnou Emmett, saltando para o chão. Olhou para cima, provocativo – Eu não estou com a mesma _fome _que você, irmãozinho, mas estou com fome!!!

Edward rosnou alto em resposta e saltou atrás de Emmett. Jasper os seguiu logo após. Os três saltavam e corriam pela floresta, as vezes se engalfinhando em lutas rápidas, enquanto Jasper e Emmett reunião forças para tentar apanhá-lo.

Só uma hora depois que encontraram um leão que terminara de se alimentar e dois ursos que vagavam esfomeados em busca de um presa, chamados pelo sangue deixado pelo leão.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram ao ver um lobo perseguindo uma raposa. Seu corpo ondulou ao aterrisar em alta velocidade e virar-se languidamente na direção dos dois.

"Hei, calma ai. Não vai querer jantar o quileutte não é?" Lembrou Emmett, distraidamente, pensando nos ursos furiosos e esfomeados.

--- Ah, não... Eu estou atrás de uma raposa. – proferiu Edward, lentamente.

"Que bom, isso ia estragar o casamento para a Bella". Emmett sibilou baixinho e seu riso estremeceu, ofuscando-se pela sede "Você sabe o que faz.... Dá licença que vou jantar!"

Edward se concentrou no cheiro da raposa. Seus olhos negros brilharam com uma negritude profunda.

Um sorriso caprichoso se desenhou nos lábios frios torneados de seda.

"Acho que acabo de encontrar um mago em pele de raposa"

E com o riso dos irmãos na cabeça, Edward se empreendeu na floresta, abatendo a raposa e expulsando Fréderick para sempre da face da Terra.

O jantar poderia ficar para depois.

**/\....FIM..../\**

XXXX

Agradecimentos.

Meus especiais agradecimentos a todos os maravilhosos leitores desta fanfic que muito contribuíram para que ela chegasse rapidamente ao final. Sem o apoio de todos aqueles que deixaram recadinhos, frases de incentivo e alarmes de atualização para a fanfic, não sei quanto tempo levaria para terminar.

Eu tinha planejado chegar aos finalmente com esses dois, mas talvez o romance total entre eles tenha me atrapalhado um pouco, e acabei deixando para uma outra oportunidade. Sinto muito se deixei alguém decepcionado com isso, eu realmente não consegui, mas prometo tentar algo mais caliente da próxima vez.

Terminei utilizando o trecho de BD, na noite de despedida de solteiro, onde a Bella se pergunta o que eles vão fazer após irem buscar o Edward na casa dela. A tradução fica por conta do FoForks, um site muito bacana onde li BD e tem outras novidades sobre filme, livros e a tradução de Midnight Sun.

Eu também gostaria de escrever muito mais, faltou trabalhar a Tânia, mas como ela está no casamento deles em BD e em outras situações, deixei como estava no momento. Pretendo escrever outra fic após BD e aí, provavelmente, conseguirei ser mais audaciosa em vários aspectos que aqui, eu não consegui.

Espero sinceramente que tenham apreciado o último capítulo. Foi minha primeira tentativa e quem sabe em breve, eu consigo escrever outra. Parei por aqui, pois devo recomeçar loucos plantões e a faculdade, e não queria deixar a fanfic inacabada.

Agora posso ler as fanfics desse universo, já que graças aos reviews, descobri outros tantos autores talentosas e a quem estou devendo feedback.

Obrigada mais uma vez! Bjs. Maya.


End file.
